Faking It
by individuall88
Summary: A/U. She's been on the run all her life. He can't seem to get unstuck. Both are hiding behind well placed masks. But they can't run from the truth forever. Clois.
1. Welcome to Smallville

**A/N: **I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I got called off of work for my first shift, so I thought, what the hell? OK. this is a another A/U. (It's NOT the sequel to IWAS, still working on that.) This sprang in my head from reading too many Jennifer Crusie books, and wondering how to make Chloe's super hacking believable if you can wrap your head around that. LOL. Also, just so you're prepared, Clark is a bit more cynical than on SV, in the fic. I tried not to make him or Lois too OOC, though.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Also I didn't come up with rules, I just borrowed them. They are not my invention. I wish I was that clever.

**Pairing:** Lois/Clark, and maybe some others I haven't decided, yet. But mostly Clois

**Rating:** T/NC-17- eventually, those chapter will be put in the appropriate thread. 

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Smallville**

Lois Lane didn't like Smallville, Kansas even before Ben Hubbard crashed into her '04 Subaru, gave her cousin whip lash, almost tossed her little sister out of the front passenger side window and confirmed all her preconceived suspicions about people in small towns that drove blue pick up trucks.

Forty-five minutes earlier, Lois's sister Lucy had been happily speeding down route 31, her dirty blonde highlighted hair rustling in the wind as she sang _Slow an' Easy_ along with Whitesnake, at the top of her lungs. The irony wasn't lost on Lois as she gazed out of the window at the tall stalks of corn that lined the road whipping past. She tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, courtesy, she was sure, from the sixth sense that had kept generations of Sullivan's out of jail- well for the most part, anyway.

"Slow down, Mario there isn't any rush," she said eyeing the speedometer, warily.

"Like you're one to talk," Lucy muttered, purposely accelerating. "And actually if you remember correctly, there is a rush. We do have a dead line."

"Poor choice of words, Luce!" Lois groaned, almost pulling down the sun visor to grab one of her 'emergency cigarettes.' She was trying to quit. She really was. And she'd been doing pretty good until about a month ago when Lucy showed up at her door step, being escorted by two huge thugs. Out of all the things she could have inherited, Lucy had to get the general's gambling gene.

"Would you relax? Everything is going to be fine. We're already half way in."

"Setting up a cover is the easy part, especially when we've got Chloe." Lois nodded to the back seat where their cousin was sleeping, peacefully. Lois envied her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a good night sleep.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Lois asked.

"I just do what Sacagawea tells me too," the younger Lane answered, glancing at the small GPS mounted on the dashboard.

"Just remember when we get there-"

"I know I know. We're here for a film class shooting a documentary. What last names did Chloe use this time?"

"We're Leitz and she's Seaver. First names stay the same."

"What about-"

"It's all taken care of, Luce. Chloe's knows what she's doing. One day I hope she uses that brain of hers for good instead of evil.

"This isn't evil-"

"Stealing is stealing- even if you are stealing from a thief," Lois sighed.

She hated this. She always had on some level. Even when she was a kid and her mother told her they were playing a game. Admittedly, it had been fun- at first, memorizing different names and background stories, meeting new people, going from town to town- every couple of months was a new and exciting adventure.

But as Lois grew older, it became less and less entertaining; they were always on the go. Always running from something or to something, Lois could never tell. The only time her mother ever really tried to stay rooted somewhere was when she married The General and even he hadn't been able to hold on to her-

"Look! We're here!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. Lois jolted out her thoughts and looked up just in time to see an enormous brightly colored billboard that read, in big sweeping letters,

**Welcome to Smallville, Kansas**

**Pop. 45,001**

**The Meteor Capital of the World!**

"Oh, joy," Lois, said dryly, wondering if she had any Tums in her purse. They passed a few wheat fields_; at least it wasn't more corn_, she thought wryly, before they arrived in town.

"I guess this must be Main Street," Lucy excitedly chatted away next to her sister. "Wake up Chloe, she'll wanna see this!"

"No need. You're squealing got me up," Chloe replied groggily, stretching her arms above her head, arching her back. "Wow. This is like Mayberry meets the twenty-first century," the blonde commented looking out the window.

"Oh, look! They're having a town meeting in a few minutes," Lucy pointed to building that was either an actual movie theatre or had been one at one time. The town meeting announcement was spelled out in black block letters. Sheriff Clark Kent was presiding. "How cute," Lois said, imagining some poor over the hill sheriff having to mediate a bunch of whiney townspeople.

Lucy made a sudden U-turn. "What are you doing?" Lois yelled as she clutched door to steady herself. "We have to go back, I need to shoot the sign and the street and the Talon- all of it. This will be our opening credits."

Lois stared at her sister like she had five heads, "Lucy, you do know we're not actually shooting a documentary, right? That's just a cover."

"Duh. But we have to make it believable, don't we? Rule number three-"

"I know what rule number three is, Luce."

"Good, now switch places with me."

"You can't shoot in public without a permit, it's illegal. And I'd rather we do as little illegal activity as possible while we're here!" Lois groaned.

"Who's going to know?" Lucy replied opening the door and sounding way too much like their mother. Lois crawled over the stick shift and situated herself in the drivers seat as Lucy slammed the passenger door. "Chloe will you hand me that black bag-"

"Already one step ahead of you," the blonde replied placing the video camera in her younger cousin's hands. "All charged and ready to go."

"Thanks. OK, sis you keep and eye on the rear view mirror and I'll keep watch this way." Lucy propped her self up on the seat and hung half way out of the window.

Lois already knew this wasn't going to end well, but there was no reasoning with her sister, common sense and street smarts were two things that had evaded the younger Lane.

"OK, slow down, go like five miles an hour- that's good! This is a great shot. It's a shame we aren't really shooting a documentary."

Lois drove back to where the giant meteorite welcome sign was and kept an eye on the rearview mirror as they passed through, what had been a deserted, four-way intersection, only a few minutes prior. All they needed was to be rear ended by some illiterate small town hi-

BAM!

Lois slammed on the brakes as, when she felt the impact of the blue pick up truck, as it smashed head on in to her front, left fender; biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. Out of the corner or her eye she saw Lucy jolt forward ramming her shoulder into the windowsill sharply, dislodging the video camera from her grip. From behind her, Chloe yelped in pain as the seat belt cut into her stomach and shoulder blades- causing her neck to violently spasm. The sound of crunching metal and squealing brakes ripped through Lois's head-

Then it was over. They were sitting still on the wrong side of a dusty street, while Whitesnake sang _Fool for your Loving_ over the speakers.

Lois took a deep breath and swallowed her panic, before letting out a cathartic string of curses under her breath; so explicit they would have made a sailor blush. This was not good. Not good at all. She licked her bleeding lip, unclenched her hands from the steering wheel, and started to assess the situation.

Automatically, she took in their surroundings and came to the conclusion that this wasn't a very busy street. There were no cars coming, either way. They were still a few minutes away from town, so there was a good chance no one had heard the collision. There wasn't a traffic light, so the possibility of being caught on security cameras was minimal. Things were starting to look up.

"Is everyone OK?"

Chloe moaned from the backseat, rubbing her neck soothingly. "I think I got whip lash," she answered, "but other than that, I'm all right."

"Dammit!" the upper half of Lucy's body was hanging out of the passenger seat window looking down at the smashed video camera.

"Lucy?" Lois questioned, nervously.

"I'm fine. Pissed as off as hell at the asshat that hit us, but fine. I'm not sure about our video camera, though," She opened the door to grab the piece of equipment. "Hey, I think its OK, actually." Lucy said examining the small device.

Lois was in the middle of an eye roll when her gaze caught the sight of the asshat in question. He was a husky, silver-haired, fifty-something Pillar of Community. He slammed the door to his pick up truck and stalked around the front the their car. Just from looking at the way he stood, Lois could tell he was the holier-than-thou type. He stared at her, unwavering with an expression thick with self-righteousness.

"Oh, I hate these kinds of people," Chloe muttered, "He's going to try to make it our fault!"

"It was our fault," Lucy said, quietly

"_What?_" Lois whirled around and gave her sister a stern look.

"You ran a stop sign. Don't look at me like that, if I'd told you, you would have stopped and the shot would have been ruined!"

It took all of Lois's self control not to strangle her younger sibling. "Lucy! For the last time we are not shooting a documentary!" Lois said slowly, with controlled rage.

"I know. It was just such a pretty shot-"

"Lo," Chloe's voice interjected, laced with alarm, "what are we going to do about the insurance? We can't give him our information-"

"I know. I know. Just let me handle this." Lois looked pointedly at her little sister as she grabbed her purse and pulled out her insurance card, "stay here and keep quiet."

The Pillar glowered at her as she strolled toward him, her balance slightly off. "That was very reckless driving, young lady. I hope you have insurance!" He drew himself up to his full plaid wearing, lock jawed height, which since Lois met him eye-to-eye was about five eight.

"Do you know how fast you were going? Do you know how dangerous speeding is? We're only a few miles away from the elementary school!" When he jabbed his pointed finger in her face, Lois noticed how violently his hands were trembling. But before she could say anything Lucy stuck her head out the window.

"What the hell do you mean, speeding? We were going maybe five miles an hour- _maybe_. This is your fault, grandpa!" Sometimes Lois wished she and her sister weren't so much alike.

"Shut up, Lucy," Lois snapped, "here." She plucked The Pillar's insurance card from his other hand and gave it to her sister, "copy down this information- _silently!_"

"I am so sorry, sir." She said to the Pillar, smiling her gotta-love-me-give-me-what-I-want smile. Mr. holier-than-thou stopped glaring at Lucy and turned his attention back to Lois. "Yes, well-"

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but shut up when Lois held up one finger behind her back- _One: Make the mark smile. _

"You know one day my sister's brain will catch up with her mouth," Lois began, her voice like honey. "Until then, all I can do is apologize for her." To show her sincerity, she deepened her smile. The Pillar's lips twitched upward, a little. "Well, I don't know-"

Lois put up two fingers behind her back. _Two: Get the mark to agree with you._

"We're from the city, you see. So we don't really know these country roads too well. You know how confusing it can be, trying to find your way in a new place." She explained.

"Yes, I suppose. But that still doesn't excuse-"

_Three: Make the mark feel superior. _

"I bet you _never_ get lost, huh." Lois made her eyes go wide with admiration, "I'm sure you _always_ know where _you're _going." She grinned up at him. The Pillar unfolded his arms and shifted his body weight to one side. He was finally relaxing- letting down his guard. "Well, of course I do, but that doesn't mean-"

"And now look what we've done!" Lois continued, her voice heavy with apology. "I bet we've made you late for the town meeting, haven't we?" It wasn't too big of a stretch he looked like he was probably the Reverend Shaw Moore of Smallville.

_Four: Give the mark something_

"So we'd better let you go on your way. Standing out here in this humidity isn't going to do you any good. Here's a copy of my insurance." She gave him her real insurance card. He took it and placed it in his breast pocket. This guy really was going to make this too easy, wasn't he?

The Pillar smiled back at her, this time. He looked a little confused, but still at ease.

"Yeah, you're right it'll probably take Clark a while to get out here, anyway."

_Great_. Lois thought, _he knows the sheriff on a first name basis, just beautiful!_

But Lois didn't let her smile falter. _Five: Get what you want and get out. _

"So, you have our information and we have yours," Lois said, casually as she snatched his card out of Lucy's hands and held it out to him. The Pillar took it. "Yes, well then I should go-"

"Of course, I understand- Oh!" Lois collapsed into him. "I'm so sorry!" She grabbed onto his biceps for support. "I must still be a little shaken up from the accident."

"That's quite all right," the older man said holding her shoulders to help her balance. "Where are you headed, anyway?"

Lois licked her still bleeding lip. "Oh, uh- we're staying at a guest house on a farm."

"Renting from Martha?"

"Yes, I think that's her name." The gleam in his eyes caused an alarm to go off inside Lois's head. This guy was up to something. "Well, I have to be going, now." He said a bit too hastily, "you ladies drive safe, ya here!" He gave Lois one last stern look before getting back inside his truck and speeding away.

Lois, followed suit and climbed back into her car, as well. "You know, that gets less and less fun every time."

Lucy snorted. "Maybe for you, but I happen to embrace my talents."

"The whole reason we're in this mess is because you _embraced your_ so-called_ talents_!" Lois snapped.

Glancing the review mirror the elder Lane saw her cousin's outraged expression in the reflection. "I can't believe you gave him your-" before Chloe could finish Lois whipped out her card. "He stuck it in his breast pocket, Chlo. It was like taking candy from a sleeping baby. What was his name, anyway?" Lois asked, out of curiosity.

"Benjamin," Lucy answered, "Benjamin Hubbard."

********

Several miles up the road, Clark Kent was trying very hard not to activate the sprinklers inside The Talon with his heat vision. It was cruel and unusual punishment having to mediate these "rowdy' town meetings, if they could even be called 'meetings.'

Really it was just an excuse for the Smallville self-appointed 'leaders' to get together and whine. No one ever came to these things, which is why they were conducted in a coffee shop.

"I'm just saying that if we painted the water tower we would get more tourists," Frank Winston said, for the millionth time.

"That's why we put 'meteor capital of the world' on the welcome sign, Frank! If that doesn't get people here, why would a water tower?" Argued, Sid Smith.

"What if we start getting hoods?' Peggy Houston interrupted, "They'll corrupt our schools systems with drugs and crime and-"

"Peg, This is Smallville not Pleasantville." Carol Stemson, or The light in the darkness, as Clark liked to refer to her in these situations, rolled her eyes.

"Clark? What do you think?"

Why did they always ask him what he thought? He didn't care. But he couldn't say that, there'd be a riot. He loved Smallville. He really did, it was a great place to grow up. In fact, that was the only reason he was still living here. The crime and drug rates had been at an all time low, since he became Sheriff, imagine that! The occasional petty theft and Marijuana use was common, but nothing heinous. Which is why Clark was surprised to see his neighbor Ben burst through the front door, looking disheveled and shaking like a leaf.

"Ben what the hell happened to you?" Frank asked, pulling out a chair for his old friend.

The older man plopped into his seat and Clark brought him a tall glass of water.

"Thanks," Ben took a long gulp from the glass. "I was just in a fender bender, that's all."

"With who?"

"These three girls. You should know, Sheriff they're renting from _your_ mother," he said, accusingly.

"What?" His mom hadn't said a single word to him about it.

"There's something not right about 'em," Ben continued "especially that tall brunette. They're up to something. I can feel it."

Peggy looked horrified "See Carol! I told you. I told you all! I bet they're prostitutes!" She shrieked, turning up her button nose in disgust.

"I highly doubt Martha would let street walkers into her home!" Carol replied indignantly, but then added hesitantly, "right, Cla-er Sheriff Kent?"

"You better look into it, Clark," Ben interjected.

"Look into what? Did they not have any insurance, or something?" Clark asked.

"Well, yes but I have a bad feeling about them!"

"Sorry, Ben. I can't arrest someone because of a 'feeling.'"

"I don't want you to arrest them! Just keep an eye one them, is all."

It wasn't a bad idea and he was sure they were probably just couple of college kids from the city. That's usually who his mother rented to. And he had to go to the farm anyway-

"All right, Ben. If it'll make you feel better. What was her name, the brunette you talked to?" Clark asked, in his 'cop' voice.

Ben reached into the front of his breast pocket. A look of agitation washed over his face as he opened the pocked wider and looked down into it. "Oh hell! I put it in here. I swear I did!"

"Ben?"

"Dammit all!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The insurance card. I put her insurance card in my breast pocket. I know I did!"

"I'll get you another copy of their information, tonight." Clark promised, then he looked back at his fellow towns people. "Anymore new business?"

********

As soon as Lois saw the sunny yellow farmhouse in the distance some of her earlier apprehension dissipated. What was it about the color yellow that made one feel a bit brighter and—hungrier?

"Hey Chlo, what's our renter's name again?" She asked, thinking about Ben Hubbard's reaction earlier.

"Martha," Chloe replied, absentmindedly. "Martha Kent."

For the second time that day Lois slammed on her breaks so hard they squealed. "_What?_"

"Lois!" Chloe snapped, "Whip lash!"

"Kent. As in Sheriff Clark Kent!"

Chloe stopped rubbing her neck, her eyes growing wide. "Shit."

"I thought you said she was a widow!" Lois twisted in her seat so she could look at her cousin.

"She is," Chloe said, irritably. "Let me think. Her husband died six years ago- it must be her son."

"Son? We're renting from a woman whose _son _might be _the Sheriff_!"

"If I'd known I wouldn't have given you the number!" Chloe's head fell back into the seat, exasperatedly.

"I thought you did background checks on-"

"On Lana," Chloe interjected. "I did an extensive background check on Lana and Isis and the Luthors. I set up our cover- you didn't exactly give me a lot of time, Lo!"

"I know. I know. " Lois put her head in her hands for a moment then looked up. "Sorry, Chlo. You know I appreciate-"

Chloe shook her head, "we're family."

Lois took a deep breath and smiled at her, "everything is going to be all right."

"Yep," Chloe replied automatically "nothing but smooth sailing form here on out."

Lucy snorted. She had been focusing on trying to repair the video camera, only half listening to her sister and cousin. But her ears perked up at the end.

How many times had her mother said that to them? Lois wondered, as she cautiously turned into the Kent's drive. How many times had she and Chloe repeated the same mantra to Lucy after her death?

Lois jabbed the gear into park and let out a long breath. They could do this. It wasn't like the Sheriff still lived at home. Right? God that's all they needed. Well, her picture of an over the hill _Andy Griffith_ went straight out the window. Now she didn't know what to expect. And she hated that feeling.

As the three girls exited the car the front door opened and Mrs. Kent came out to meet them. She looked like she was only in her late fifties, Lois guessed. Her hair was a brilliant shade of red and she smiled warmly at them.

"Hi. I'm Martha Kent." She extended her hand and Lois shook it politely. "Lois. And this is my sister Lucy and our cousin Chloe."

"Nice to meet you all. Let me show you to the guest house."

'House' was being a bit generous, Lois thought as she gazed at the shack before her. It was a nice shack, at least. The cheery color of the house, but significantly smaller. It would do just fine for them.

"It's lovely." Lois commented, smiling appreciatively. Thankful she didn't have to lie to the older woman.

"Well, I'll just leave you girls to get settled in. Dinner is in an hour. I hope you all like pot roast!"

Lois's stomach growled loudly at the mention of food. Right now she'd be willing to eat an entire cow- live if she had to. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent that sounds wonderful."

Lois and Lucy haphazardly unpacked while Chloe immediately set up her equipment: laptop, printer, scanner, - things of that sort. In a matter of minutes Lois was looking at a bright new shiny insurance card of Ms. Lois Jillian Leitz. "What's this for?"

"Just in case," Chloe replied. "We'll be long gone by the time he figures out it's fake. It'll send his insurance company for quite a loop."

Lois frowned. "We'll have to leave him some money- at least enough to get his car fixed." She decided, feeling immensely guilty.

"We will, Lo." Chloe put a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder.

Lois's smile fell when she heard a car pulling into the drive. She pushed the hideous sunflower drapes aside and peered out the window- her stomach in knots. A striped truck with the words 'Sheriff' printed on the side came to an abrupt halt behind her SUV. She worried her bottom lip and it started bleeding again.

"Looks like someone's home for dinner," Lois said glumly.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe was beside her in a second. The two cousins watched as the car door opened. Chloe gasped appreciatively, "he can arrest me anytime." Lois didn't say anything. She was feeling queasy again.

"I wanna see!" Lucy pushed between her relatives. "Oh my god! Why couldn't we have crashed into him, instead of Old Macdonald!"

Oh this was not good. Lois watched as Sheriff Kent walked around her car- examining it for damage. Obviously, he'd talked to Mr. Hubbard, Lois concluded. He was gorgeous. Tall. Dark. Muscled. He screamed trouble with a capital 'T.'

"I hate to interrupt the swoon feast, but he's a police man! We have to stay as far away from him as humanly possible. Understand?" The brunette turned to her sister and cousin, cocking her eyebrow, dangerously.

"Yes, mom," Lucy mocked, rolling her eyes.

"No, she's right Luce," Chloe admitted with a reluctant sigh.

"Can we focus on more important things than the local eye candy, please?"

"Well, we could," Lucy started, smiling wickedly at the window, "but he's coming this way."

Lois whirled around, and sure enough, there he was in all of his Greek God-like glory. Jesus! He even made the damn cop swagger sexy! Chloe and Lucy sprinted toward the door- tearing it open- meeting him on the porch.

Lois followed, but stayed frozen in the threshold as the sheriff walked deliberately up the steps- his eyes carefully observing each woman with trained precision, as they all exited the cottage. Her body automatically straightened when his sea colored orbs captured her hazel ones. With breaking his gaze, he politely tipped his hat and smiled a heart-melting smile at them- "Welcome to Smallville, ladies."

**TBC**

********

**A/N:** OK. You know what I want from you. I'm not too proud to beg!


	2. Introductions

**A/N:** OK. Don't get too attached to me updating this quickly. I'm going to try to update this story every week, but I can't make any promises. However, it's already pretty much mapped out (unlike Crazy For You) in my head, so it should be updated fairly regularly. Also, some of you have noticed I'm, once again, borrowing from the talented Jennifer Crusie. What can I say? I'm just not as original as other people. LOL. This is kind of a cross between "Welcome to Temptation" and it's sequel/companion "Faking It." We'll say loosely based.

Thank you for all the lovely comments! *feels warm and fuzzy* Keep 'em coming!

**Chapter two**

**Introductions**

The blonde smiled back at him with more warmth than necessary. The brunette in the doorway however, stood absolutely rigid and still- her cold eyes scrutinizing his every move.

The girl with the highlights was the first to speak, "hello sheriff, I'm Lucy," she held out her hand and he shook it- glancing briefly at the brunette again- if it was possible she looked even more wound up than before.

Lucy continued with the introductions, gesturing to the woman next to her, "this is-"

"Chloe," the blonde also took his hand and he noticed the slightly glazed over look in her eyes.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" He asked. She looked like she might fall down or faint.

"Perfect," Chloe answered, blushing slightly when she realized she was still holding his hand.

Clark looked up in the doorway expectantly- the brunette frowned, still glaring icily at him. "Lois." She said, curtly. She didn't make a move toward him and he felt a chill run through his spine. Well, he could see what Ben was talking about- she was definitely acting guilty about something- or maybe she was just an ice princess.

"What brings you ladies to, Smallville?" He could have sworn Lois rolled her eyes.

"School project," Lucy volunteered, cheerfully. "We're doing a documentary on small towns for a-" the girl froze under Clark's interested gaze.

"Film class," Lois immediately picked up the girl's slack- a little too hastily.

"I see." Clark started, " is that how you and Ben Hubbard got into a fender bender this afternoon?"

Now, he was sure Lois was rolling her eyes, but when he looked up at her again, her icy hazel orbs had melted into sultry doe eyes and her stiff, wound up demeanor had relaxed and she sauntered toward him- shutting the door to the shack tightly behind her. Clark blinked several times- had he imagined her unwelcoming frigidness? She looked as if there wasn't a cold bone in her body, at the moment.

She smiled up at him- but there was something- off about it- it was too wide and too purposeful- but he found himself returning it, nonetheless. He wondered how she looked when she really smiled- then squelched the thought. Thinking about her mouth was the last thing he needed to be doing, but he almost couldn't help himself- she had one of those fantasy mouths. The kind with the lush, soft looking pink lips- even the fact that it was bleeding slightly did nothing to distract him from how kissable she appeared at the moment.

_She's trying to take you for a ride!_ He told himself sternly. He'd had his fill of lying brunettes with fantasy mouths and big eyes-

Though, Lois's eyes were almond shaped and more brown and gold than green, like coffee with swirls of caramel. And he thought he saw a hint of regret in them that wasn't part of the deception- she didn't seem like the wounded damsel in distress type of actress. Thank god. He'd had enough of that, too.

"Oh, yes- the fender bender-" her voice was like silk, and she stopped in front of him so close he could smell her skin and hair- apples and cinnamon- "It was a _very_ unfortunate accident."

Clark nodded slightly, still wearing a bemused expression and trying not to think about her mouth. Her eyes were filled with repentance and even though he didn't think it was possible, her smile deepened even more. He cleared his throat, trying to get the upper hand back, "about your insurance card-"

Fear flashed across her face, but it disappeared so quickly he almost thought it was a trick of the light- almost. "What about it?" She asked, with genuine interest and innocence. The woman was definitely a professional. And if he hadn't had experience with this type of behavior before- he would have fallen for it hook line and sinker.

"Ben seems to have misplaced it," Clark replied, and then tagged on silently, _as if you didn't know_.

"Oh, dear," Lois said, "I knew we should have called the police- the police _alway_s take care of _everything_-" she emphasized the last part her tone like warm sugar. "I suppose you'll be wanting another copy of my information?"

"If you don't mind." He shifted from one foot to the other.

"Of course, whatever you need," the brunette happily strolled back into the small house and returned a moment later and held out her hand- "here you go."

Clark took the card from her fingers and examined it- Lois Joanne Leitz- it looked legitimate. But looks were often times deceiving.

"Thank you," he stuffed the card into his back pocket then he leaned down to her ear, "you're good. Real good- but don't widen your smile at the end- it gives you away," he said in a low voice.

She was definitely shocked, but more annoyed and irritated than anything- her doe eyes narrowed and the affable expression on her face was replaced with a vexed frown. Clark smiled genuinely this time, even though she looked like she wanted to take the gun from his holster and shoot him with it- at least it was something real. And the fact that she looked tempting as hell didn't have anything to do with it, he told himself.

"What exactly are you're trying to imply?" There was definitely no sweetness in her voice this time.

"I think you know exactly what I'm trying to imply," he said, stepping closer because she smelled so damn good and because he didn't want the other two to hear them.

He whispered, hotly into her ear. "I don't know what kind of game you think your playing, but-"

"Game?" Lois stepped back, glaring daggers up at him, "What the hell are you talking about!"

Clark couldn't help but, smirk at her, "playing dumb isn't one of your strong suits, Ms. Leitz." He observed, studying her face.

Something like a growl escaped her throat, "Paranoid much, Sheriff?"

"Let's call it healthy suspicion, shall we?"

Lois scoffed. "What? Having a slow day in Mayberry? Is this how you get your kicks, harassing tourists?"

"I wouldn't call it harassing," Clark pulled at his belt, and even though Lois thought it was impossible, he stepped closer. "Just making some observations, that's all."

Instinctually, Lois lifted her foot to move away from the smug officer, but she'd be damned if she'd let some small town hick cop intimidate her. She was the general's daughter for crying out loud. So instead of moving her foot back, she inched closer, her eyes shining fearlessly with defiance.

Their bodies were almost touching, to any innocent on looker they probably looked like two lovers sharing an intimate conversation.

"Maybe you should keep your _observations_ to yourself in the future. I don't like being called a liar," even if it is true, Lois tagged on the end silently.

"I never said you were a liar."

"You insinuated it."

"I just call 'em like I see 'em," he answered, trying very hard not to reach out and sweep away the few strands of hair that were stuck in her lip-gloss.

"If it weren't for the fact that you could potentially arrest me, I'd do the same!" Lois countered, venomously.

He smirked- half annoyed and half fascinated. She was infuriating and enthralling. This woman definitely wasn't some delicate flower He had to admire her tenacity, even if it was annoying, and her razor sharp wit that could probably cut him to ribbons.

It also didn't hurt that she had great legs and if she wasn't a liar and if she'd just kept that dream mouth of hers shut-

He sighed. There was no use in mulling over what ifs. He'd learned that the hard way. Things were what they were. Clark shook his head reluctantly and took a step away from the seething brunette.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you," he said, cryptically. If Lois was the slightest bit intimidated by his threat, she didn't show it in the least. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and replied coolly, in an even tone, "Like I've never heard that before."

Clark hid his grin by clearing his throat. He looked up at the porch, "thank you, ladies," he tipped his hat to Chloe and Lucy and chanced one final glance at Lois- he was glad looks couldn't kill- "Ms. Leitz," he turned sharply on his heel and headed for the house. He had a date he couldn't be late for, but first he had to talk to his mom.

********

As Lois watched the sheriff's retreating form she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. She'd been wrong- he wasn't just trouble- he was dangerous! The skin on her ear lobe was still tingling from his where his lips had barely brushed it, and her body shivered slightly from the loss of warmth from his presence.

Lois shook her head, trying to put herself to rights. In all of her irritation, the brunette hadn't realized the profound affect the cop had, had on her body. Her mind may be telling her to keep as far away from Sheriff Kent as possible, but her body had a distinctly different agenda.

"Well, that was certainly interesting" Lucy remarked, stepping down the porch steps.

Lois scoffed. "That's one way to describe it," turning to her sister and cousin. Chloe's eyes flashed.

Pulling such an abrupt switch of moods had been a mistake. She'd known that even while she was doing it. But when he'd brought up the crash, she'd panicked. Like always. Her mother had always told her that was her main problem. She could be great if she wouldn't get so nervous and 'pull a Lois.' Lucy's problem was, she always went too big, too fast. She wasn't patient by any definition of the word. She wanted immediate gratification and she wanted it yesterday.

Ella Sullivan Lane and her infinite wisdom, Ha! What a joke. The only thing Lois's mother had taught her was how to run- fast. And when she died, soon after Lois's fifteenth birthday, The General had taken over that role. While Lucy was busy living it up and conning stupid, rich teenage boys at prep school, in to buying her expensive novelties.

Lois was being hauled around like a spare piece of luggage; the only difference between her mother and father was that The General preferred to hop countries, instead of states.

That was her life- one big series of mini vacations. Lois couldn't think of one place she'd ever called home. Hell, even now that she was living in Metropolis she still couldn't keep still. She had her bags all ready to go for when the time came to leave. And thanks to Lucy's little debt problem that time, was fast approaching. She couldn't afford to screw up any more.

Lois sighed. It was this stupid town, she surmised, it was messing with her head. It reminded her of every other small town her mother had dragged her too when she was child only to abandon weeks later. Of course,_ those_ towns hadn't been inhabited by a stupid to-big-for-my-britches Sheriff.

"Look, we just need to stay away from him," she snapped, pushing all thoughts of Clark Kent out of her head.

Lucy whined, "but he's gorgeous!"

"He's a cop," an annoying, too observant for his own good, over confident, jerk cop!

"I wish he'd handcuff me," Chloe interjected lightly.

"Don't hold your breath. He only has eyes for Lois," Lucy stated.

"What?" Lois scoffed.

Lucy shrugged. "He couldn't stop looking at you."

"Don't be ridiculous. He wasn't trying to come on to me; he was just trying to intimidate me, that's all! At least, she hoped that was all.

********

Clark pushed open the screen door to the kitchen and found his mother finishing up a salad.

He kissed her cheek, "hi, mom."

Martha looked up from the celery she was chopping and grinned, "hi honey, you staying for dinner?"

Clark looked mournfully at the pot roast resting on the stove; it smelled like heaven, "nope. I promised to take Tilly out tonight. Her choice and you know how particular she can be."

Martha grinned. "I suppose you'll be taking her to Metropolis- again."

Clark shrugged. "What can I say? She's a city girl."

"Yes, she is. Something else you two have in common."

Clark gave his mother a look, "I'm not sure whether or not to be offended. Are you saying I'm a city girl, too?"

The older woman smacked her son playfully on the arm, "you know what I mean, Clark. She's been dying to move away and so have you. You're journalism degree isn't doing any good here in Smallville."

Clark popped a piece of celery in his mouth, "true. But that criminal justice minor is doing wonders!"

Martha sighed, she wanted to continue the conversation, but she saw Clark inching a sneaky hand toward the roast. "Don't even think about it! That's not for you!"

Clark knew he probably wasn't going to get a better opening so he took his chances. "Speaking of your guests, Mom," he tried to segue subtly, "Exactly how much do you know about them?"

Martha gave her son a bemused look, "Let's see, um I know two of them are sisters and the other is their cousin, the blonde, I believe. And when they made their reservations they just said they were Met U students and asked if I had Wi-Fi."

"Anything else?"

Martha put her hands on her hips, "Why? What's going on, Clark? You don't think they're dangerous, do you?" She tried not to giggle at the end, but couldn't help it. Martha Kent prided herself on being a good judge of character. She would have known something was wrong when she met the girls. Her intuition had told her they were harmless.

Clark made a noncommittal gesture; "I'm just doing a little favor for our neighbor, that's all. Ben got into a little fender bender with them this afternoon." Well, it wasn't technically a lie. He was just omitting information.

Martha fumed. "Ooo! That old fuddy duddy! I swear if he didn't have something to complain about he'd probably-"

"Mom!" Clark had never heard his mother go on about anyone, the way she went on about Benjamin Hubbard. Though, Clark had his suspicions. Ben had been coming around more often to borrow things from the farm over the past couple of years.

Martha smiled sheepishly at her son, "sorry, dear, the heat must be getting to me. We're having an unusually warm spring, don't you think?"

Clark tried not to shake his head, "Yeah, mom. What ever you say. Look, I've got to go pick up Tilly. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her good-bye, "I love you."

********

Clark drove slowly, his hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. He couldn't seem to get Lois Leitz's perfect, bleeding lips out of his head. There was no doubt in his mind that she was trouble. A woman who could go from frozen icicle to burning ember in .02 seconds was definitely hiding something. Although, the other two girls seemed relatively normal, of course, if he was being honest with himself he hadn't really been paying too much attention to them.

Lois had captured his interest right away. He could have easily told himself it was because of her stiff demeanor and how it had clashed so violently against her sister and cousin's relaxed state. But that wasn't entirely true. There was something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on-

Clark shook his head. He was being ridiculous. The only thing that was drawing him to Lois Leitz and her family were his suspicions. If there was anything Clark had learned in his life it was to trust his hunches and not get distracted by lips and legs.

No matter how sexy they were.

Pulling into the Ross's driveway, Clark put his car in park and honked the horn. Ten seconds later his six year-old-daughter, Matilda, came rushing out the door, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Clark couldn't help but return her grin. There was definitely no denying she was his. She was almost his spitting image, dark wavy hair, blue/green eyes, same chin, same strong built body. Nothing about Tilly was fragile or petit. She was one of the tallest girls in her class- and definitely, one of, if not the smartest. The only part of her mother, Clark could see in her appearance was in the shape of her face and her high cheekbones. Clark was thankful that his Kryptonian genes were potent.

Tilly opened the passenger seat door, and almost ripped it off its hinges. "Careful, sweetheart!" Her father reprimanded, gently. He waved to his friend Pete, who standing on the front porch.

"Sorry, daddy! I just have something _very_ important to tell you." She beamed at him.

"Oh," Clark said, cautiously. The last time Tilly had something important to tell him was when she decided to become a vegetarian after her school field trip to a pig farm. And even though that had only lasted about a week, he still couldn't get her to eat hot dogs. "What is it, Punkin?" He asked, revving up the engine and pulling out of the Ross's drive.

The little girl took a breath then twisted in her seat to face him. "Daddy, I've decided," she paused for dramatic affect. "I've decided its time I had a mother."

Clark almost swerved off the road. "What? Uh, Til that's not something for you decide-"

"Why not? Grandma even agrees with me!" Tilly informed her father, "She said you need a wife and I need a mother!"

"So it was grandma who put this into your head." Clark should have known.

"No," Tilly turned up her chin indignantly at her father, "Abigail Meyer said I needed one first. Grandma just agreed."

"Who is Abigail Meyer?" Clark asked.

"My best friend."

"I thought Tamara Doyle was your best friend?" Clark said, dumbly.

Tilly shook her head, "that was last week. This week Abby is my best friend."

"I see. Well, you should tell Abby to mind her own business." Clark muttered.

Tilly crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Clark, "Well, I think she's right."

Clark glanced at his distraught face, her eyes round and her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "Tilly-"

"Daddy," the little girl would not be silenced. She had a mission. "Brad Weinheimer told me he has _two_ mommies! It's not fair! I don't even have one!" Tilly contemplated that information for moment, then asked, "Do you think one of Brad's moms would wanna be my mom?"

Clark pretended to cough to hide his laughter. "I'm sorry honey, I don't think it works like that."

"Oh," the six-year-old sighed and shrugged defeatedly into her seat. "Will you just think about it, maybe? Puh-leese?" Clark didn't have to look to know she was giving him her quintessential I'm-your-only-little-girl-so-you-should-give-me-whatever-I-want, face.

How could he refuse her? He was weak. "Yes, sweetie. I'll at least think about it," he winked at her. "Maybe." His reward was a small hopeful smile. Clark settled more firmly into his seat, "Now where would you like to go for dinner?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

**TBC**

********

**A/N: ***gets down on knees* Please review/comment/critique PLEASE! Told you I wasn't too proud


	3. Scrutinizing, Cigarettes, and Squabbles

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update. Real life got in the way. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

**Scrutinizing, Cigarettes, and Squabbles**

Tilly always chose the same place in Metropolis to eat, a Chinese restaurant called _Shanghai Mamas_, according to his daughter it was the best restaurant food she'd ever eaten- ever. And Clark had to agree- the best Chinese food, anyway.

Clark handed their menus back to Geoff, their waiter, almost immediately and ordered pot stickers and four egg rolls to start. He and Tilly came her so often neither one of them needed to look at the menu anymore.

Once Geoff left Tilly folded her hands on the table and looked at her father expectantly. "I think we should each make a list," she declared.

"A list of what?" Clark questioned, afraid of the answer.

"Well," the six year old started, trying her best to sound grown-up, "I'll make a list of things I want my mom to be like and you make a list of things for what you want your wife to be like."

"Tilly I told you I'd think about it, I never promised-"

"I know!" the little girl interrupted, "I just think we should be ready, that's all."

Clark took a sip of his water. "Honey, I don't think this is something you can plan-" his daughter's pouty lips and round, glowing eyes caused him to pause. After a moment, he sighed heavily. "Fine." He gave in, "we'll make lists, I promise. Now, how about we talk about something else? Like how your day was. Did you have fun at school? Did Uncle Pete take you to get ice cream?"

That seemed to do the trick. All thoughts of potential mothers and wives were quickly pushed to the back of the child's mind as she recounted her entire day to her father, in excruciating detail. Including the part where she beat Darren Mitchell in a race across the playground, without cheating. And how she got a check plus on her spelling test, and extra for the bonus word, successful. Clark tried to focus on his daughter's enthusiastic chatter, but Lois Leitz's perfect mouth and doe eyes kept flickering in his mind's eye.

* * *

Lois couldn't seen to force herself to relax. She was felt almost dizzy with apprehension. Thank god the meeting wasn't until tomorrow afternoon. She'd be a lot calmer if a certain law enforcement officer hadn't made his presence known. She knew it was unfair of her to attribute the cause of all of her anxiety to Sheriff Clark Kent. But she did it anyway. The man had definitely shaken her and not in a good way- well mostly not in a good way. Just because he was great ogling material did not mean she could let her guard down. In fact, it gave her more reason not to. Like she needed more reasons to be tense?

The only thing she liked about Clark Kent at the moment was his mother. How could a man so irritating have such an amazing mom? The dinner Mrs. Kent had cooked them was beyond delicious. And the homemade cherry pie she'd whipped up for dessert was even better. Of course, Lois hadn't eaten in what seemed like days, so a leather shoe would have probably tasted like heaven, too. Nevertheless, she'd had at least two helpings of everything.

She'd liked Martha Kent instantly. But after that spectacular meal, it was now border lining love. She reminded Lois of an edgy, modern day Donna Reed. She was definitely in her element in the kitchen, however, the brunette had a feeling Mrs. Kent wasn't exactly opposed to working outside the home, either. Then again what did she know? Lois's mother and father had been shining examples of how _not _to parent.

"So, you girls have any plans for tonight?" Martha asked, conversationally.

"Nope. Just staying in," Lois shrugged. Smallville didn't exactly look like it was much of a party town. And for a girl who'd hustled pool and darts for the past few years to try and make ends meet, a country bar was the last place she wanted to be.

"Aw. C'mon, Lo. Let's go exploring! I'm sure this town has a few deep dark secrets we can dig up."

"Lucy-" Lois glanced at her sibling sharply, and then said through gritted teeth. "Aren't you tired from the drive, at all?"

"No."

Lois resisted banging her head on the nearest hard surface. For some unknown reason her sister never picked up on subtle nuances.

"Well, I am." She tried her best not to glare, but failed miserably.

"Lois, maybe getting a few brews wouldn't be such a bad idea," Chloe cut in gently. Lois opened her mouth to argue, but Martha interjected.

"You should try _Sid's Place_. It's not too far and it's very low key."

"Well-" Lois stalled, trying to think of a good enough reason for them to stay boarded up at the Kent farm without raising suspicions from their hostess. Although she had to admit a beer did sound pretty good. God knew her nerves could use a nice cold one, but- "I don't know. We have pretty big day tomorrow with filming- and everything-"

"All the more reason to try and _relax_," Chloe hinted. Unlike Lucy, Lois caught the blonde's underlying meaning. Lois sighed in defeat. Her cousin was right. If Lois walked into Lana's office tense and wound up, she'd blow everything. She needed to stay cool and collected. _Panicking has never helped anyone. _She could almost hear her mother's hypnotic like voice resounding in her ears.

"I guess one beer couldn't hurt," the brunette reluctantly conceded.

* * *

After father and daughter left _Shanghai Mama's_, Tilly insisted they take a walk in the park to burn off the calories they'd just ingested. "At school, Mrs. Daily told us that if you don't exercise regularly, you'll get fat. Especially me, because I eat almost twice as much as everyone else!"

"You're teacher said that?" Clark was outraged that an educator would single out student like that.

"Well, not exactly, that's just what Tami told me last week at lunch. She said that if I kept eating like a pig I was gonna to turn into one."

Clark squeezed Tilly's hand affectionately, his daughter's precipitous change in best friends finally made sense to him. "Don't worry honey, you aren't going to get fat. You're just a growing girl, that's all." He reassured her.

"Do I eat so much because I'm special like you?" She asked, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes.

Clark stopped and brushed her unruly hair out her eyes, "yes, sweetie, because you're special just like me."

"I wish I could tell Tami that."

Clark sighed. He could empathize with the little girl. It wasn't easy keeping secrets and pretending to be something you weren't. But being his daughter, it was something she was going to have to do. He'd tried to keep her origins wrapped up until she was older, but it turns out Kara had been right. Girls do mature faster than boys.

So, when Tilly accidently ran across the state line, instead of just across the yard, he knew he had to tell her something. So, he used the explanation his parents had given him when he was younger- Clark told her that she was special and that she had to keep all of her special tricks a secret.

"I know honey," Clark crouched down so that he was eye level with his daughter. "But you know you can't tell a single soul, OK?"

"I know. I just don't like keeping secrets. And Mrs. Daily says that lying is wrong, too."

A thoughtful frown crossed Clark's features. "Sometimes," started choosing his words carefully. "Sometimes you lie to protect people you love, those kinds of lies aren't bad. Do you understand, Til? You're not doing anything wrong by lying about your- gifts."

"Are you sure? Cindy Connor says that people who lie won't get into heaven. She said they get sent," Tilly leaned in close to her father and whispered low, "down there." She pointed a finger toward the ground.

Clark furrowed his brows. "Who are you going to listen too? Me or Cindy Connor?"

Tilly's face scrunched up in concentration, as she weighed the question carefully. Finally, she looked at her father and smiled. "You." She answered decidedly.

Clark ruffled her hair and chuckled, "thanks, I think."

Tilly re-grasped her father's hand, as they started walking again. Clark saw the outline of the Metropolis University sign in the distance. The college was only a couple blocks away- "I've got to make a little stop before we head home, sweetie."

He had no real jurisdiction in the city. But he knew a couple of people who owed him favors that worked in the Met U admissions office. There were some perks to being a sheriff in a small town close to a major university.

* * *

Lois knew going out was a bad idea. She should have stuck with her plan of keeping a low profile, but no. Once again she'd given into peer pressure and she had no one to blame, but herself. Not only had she let her sister and cousin talk her into going to _Sid's Place_, but she'd somehow also allowed them to dress her, as well- big mistake. She looked like a hooker- a high-class hooker, but still- a hooker nonetheless.

"Will you stop doing that!" Lucy scolded for the millionth time, as Lois pulled self-consciously at her tight black skirt. "You look hot!"

"I look like I should be working the corner!" Lois snapped, tugging the zipper on her leather jacket higher. She could probably be arrested for the amount cleavage she was showing in Small Town USA. Why, oh why hadn't she insisted on looking in a mirror before they left? Instead, she'd caught a glimpse of her reflection in the front window of the bar and almost passed out.

The looks she'd been getting since the three of them entered the establishment had ranged from shocked and disgusted to sleazy and perverted. She felt like a carnival sideshow attraction. Hadn't any of these people ever seen a scantily clad woman before? Jeez!

Lois took another gulp of her beer. The only good thing that had come out of her dressing like a tramp was that she hadn't had to pay for any of her drinks tonight. She was already on her fourth- or was it fifth? Oh, well. It didn't matter. Because as soon as she drained this long neck, they were leaving, she'd had her fill of leers, glares, and hand gestures for the night. And if she had to listen to another minute of Patsy Cline she'd murder somebody.

God, she needed a nicotine fix.

"Slow down, Cuz!" Chloe put her hand gingerly on Lois's beer. "It's not a race."

"The hell it isn't!" Lois grumbled, snatching her drink and placing out of her cousin's reach. "Haven't you seen the looks we've been getting?"

Chloe didn't get a chance to answer, because a large, robust red-neck, suddenly collided with their table. Lois grabbed her drink and eyed the unwelcome stranger with annoyance and malice. He'd almost spilled her beer! Bastard!

"Can we help you?" Lois snapped.

The man held on to the sides of the table to steady himself. Lois could smell cheap whiskey and stale cigarettes on his breath. "My buddy an' I was jus-" he cut off as a loud, disgusting burp escaped his mouth. "We was wonderin-," he slurred, his unfocused gaze falling to zipper on Lois's jacket, a debauched smile curling at his lips. "How much d'you charge, honey?"

That was it. She had to get out or she was going to do something stupid, like drop this ugly creep on his, drunk, fat ass, even though she knew that would only add to her already abundant supply of problems. But God, would it make her feel better. Barely containing her violent urges, Lois took a final swig of her brew and hopped, well tried to hop at least, up from the table and looked Jethro right in his beady little bloodshot eyes.

"You couldn't afford me, asshole."

She tried to make a clean get away. But her new vertical position was creating problems and she hit her ankle on the leg of a chair. Cursing under her breath, she regained her equilibrium and started moving toward the door, again. Chloe and Lucy tried to grab her arm, but Lois shook them off. "I just need some air. I'll be right back."

The cousins exchanged glances, but let her go. Lois spun back around and had to catch herself. When had the room started spinning? God! How many beers had she drunk? Blinking rapidly, while trying to maintain her balance, the brunette wobbled unsteadily to the front door of the bar. Screw the ten-step program. She needed a cigarette and she needed one now.

She prayed none of the creepy hick stalkers would follow her. She turned not so sharply to the left and around the corner of the bar once she made it outside. It was muggy and hot, but at least she felt like she could breath and there was no Patsy Cline. She leaned against the brick siding and pulled out an emergency cigarette and a book of matches from her clutch.

If this didn't constitute as an emergency she didn't know what did.

She stuck the filter between her lips and lit the match. However, when she tried to light her cigarette a strange gust of wind came and blew it out. She tried three more times, even when she attempted to shield the flame with her hand, it still went out. Every. Single. Time. Lois growled irately and pleaded with her matches. "Not now. C'mon! Don't do this to me!"

"Those things can kill you, you know." A deep, annoyingly familiar voice informed her. She let out a heavy breath and slid down the wall. Great. Just perfect! This was all she needed!

"Don't you have parking tickets to issue or jay walkers to reprimand or something?" She asked, looking up at the Sheriff. Except, he wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. Instead, he was dressed in a red and gold stripped plaid shirt and blue jeans. Lois wondered if this town had some sort of dress code she wasn't aware of.

Clark smirked and sat down on the ground beside her. "Nope. Not tonight."

"Look, I really don't need the third degree right now. And throwing questions at me while I'm intoxicated could be viewed as entrapment and inadmissible in a court of law."

"You're a very wordy drunk, you know that?"

"And you're a very irritating person."

Clark didn't take to the bait. "I didn't know you were a smoker," he changed the subject swiping the small caner stick from her fingers and tossing it in the nearest garbage can.

"That's because I didn't tell- Hey! What the hell did you do that for?" Lois cried, as she lunged desperately toward the trashcan. That was her last one, dammit!

"I told you those things will kill you," Clark answered, grabbing her by the elbow, pulling her back.

Lois tried to twist out of his hold, but she lost her balance and fell- right into the sheriff's lap. "Get off me!" She pushed at his chest, attempting to scramble as quickly as possible out of his grip. But Clark locked his arms around her waist and held her firmly against him. Her back pressed against his chest. He tried not to think about where her bottom was situated.

Lois wasn't sure if it was the booze, her anger, or the combination of both that made her vision suddenly hazy. "Let me go you cigarette Nazi!" She tried to struggle and squirm her way out of his lap, but his arms held her like a vice. It was like trying to escape from a hard place while a rock restrained you.

"Stop moving!" Clark clenched his jaw and recited the Pledge of Allegiance in his head. "Calm down! Jeez! You are the most wound up woman I've ever met!"

"You know what would calm me down?" She bit out, "A cigarette!"

Clark flinched. And Lois started wiggling again. "Would you stop that?" He cried, mentally switching from The Pledge to naming all the American presidents in order- and their Vice-Presidents.

"Let me go!"

"Will you promise not to go trash diving, if I do?"

"Only if you promise buy me a new pack."

Clark shook his head. "How about I buy you some Nicorette gum, instead?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "deal. Now. Let. Go."

Clark released her and Lois rose from his lap, glaring at him. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"So is that how you run this town? Impugning on a person's god given right to kill themselves slowly with lung cancer if they want to!"

"Are you sure there wasn't crack in that thing?" Clark asked.

Lois was about at her limit. "Would you just leave me and my family the hell alone?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I know you're hiding something."

"Who died and made you god? I have a right to secrets."

"Not the kind that break the law."

Lois tried to look unfazed, but in her intoxicated stupor she didn't know if she pulled it off or not. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I went to Met U today."

"Your point?"

"I have a few friends up there that work at the admissions office. "He watched her expression closely, looking for any signs of panic or discomfort. "You and your sister aren't in the system. In fact, there's no history of you ever being enrolled there, at all."

Only one thought entered Lois's mind at that moment: _Fuck._

**TBC**

**A/N: **Please leave me comments! Thank you! Good/Bad/Indifferent. I'm not picky!

Return to Top


	4. Seduction 101

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely comments! And just so you know I will be updating "Crazy For You" in the next couple of days, also. so be on the look out for that!

**Chapter Four**

**Seduction 101**

There was nothing that sobered a grifter up more than someone poking their nose where it didn't belong.

"So, there must be some glitch in their system." Lois replied, coolly.

"Convenient glitch." Clark said dryly, getting to his feet.

Lois shrugged nonchalantly, but her stomach twisted and contracted almost painfully. Dammit all! She'd forgotten her Tums back at the farm! She was really getting tired of this man and his self-possessed sense of duty. He was making what was supposed to be the easy part of their scheme, extremely difficult!

No one in this town was supposed to pay them any mind while they were here. They were just a couple of college kids passing through- Damn Clark Kent, anyway! It would be a cold day in hell before she'd let some hick Sheriff from Nowheresville, who couldn't leave well enough alone, ruin their plans!

Lois adjusted her skirt and casually dusted off her jacket, before holding out her wrists to Clark. "You going to bring me down to the station, officer? Because last time I checked not being in some college database isn't a crime."

Clark folded her arms across his chest and glowered at her. "No."

Lois shrugged and turned her back to him. "OK then, I'm leaving you alone with your paranoia. Have a nice night, Sheriff."

She strolled out of the alleyway and into the well-lit street. She didn't know Clark followed her until she heard the sharp intake of breath coming from behind her. Rolling her eyes, Lois spun around, ready to rip Mr. Law Enforcement a new one, but when she saw the look on his face, her throat dried and her words became stuck there.

Clark hadn't realized in the darkness of the alleyway just how little Lois was wearing. Sure he'd known she was in a short skirt and leather jacket, but it hadn't hit him just how short the skirt was until she stepped under the street light. And during their struggle the zipper on her jacket must have somehow been pulled down, revealing her scandalously low cut top along with an appreciative amount of cleavage. Holy. Hell.

He was so mesmerized by her he almost didn't notice his retinas growing increasingly hot- he caught himself just in time, blinking rapidly. He hadn't lost control of his powers like that since he was fourteen, for crying out loud!

He'd known the first time he laid eyes on Lois Leitz (if that was her real name) she was trouble. The smart thing to do was to find out what she was up to, arrest her, and wash his hands of the whole damn thing. But Clark had to wonder briefly if that was the _right_ thing to do. Nothing was ever as black and white as he wanted it to be. Or maybe it was the fact that this was the first woman in almost a decade that had his body practically buzzing with need. He wanted her. Bad. He wanted her even when she looked at him with that bewildered deer-caught-in-the-headlights gape. Which only served to draw his attention to those luscious lips. Not that he needed an excuse.

"What?" Lois asked when she finally found her voice, cursing silently that her question came out breathy and soft. But the predatory gleam in Clark's eyes made her knees a little wobbly. No one had ever looked at her like that before. Sure she'd gotten the run of the mill stuff, leers, lecherous smiles, wandering eyes- But no one had ever looked at her like they wanted to- devour her. Like they wanted to rip her clothes off right there and throw her against the nearest hard surface and- She shivered as her imagination took over.

It should disgust her. She should feel nauseated like she had with all the others, but she didn't. In fact, she felt the complete opposite of disgusted it- turned her on. Oh, shit. This was not good. Definitely. Not. Good. Danger Lois Lane! Danger! But she ignored the alarms going off in the rational part of her brain.

Why shouldn't she have a little fun? The irrational side of her mind asked. It's not like she'd never used her feminine wiles to manipulate a man, and the occasional woman, before. And Mr. Sheriff had been a very bad boy. Perhaps, she could use this to her benefit.

"See something you like, Sheriff?" She cooed.

Clark came closer and Lois felt her pulse speed up with every step he took. She could do this. He was definitely gorgeous. She wouldn't have to fake being physically attracted to him- that thought surprisingly calmed her nerves a bit.

Clark stood directly in front of her, so close she could smell the minty sweetness of his breath. She hadn't really thought about his size until that moment, looming over her, huge and solid and masculine. Her heart skipped a few beats. His hands came towards her, big, thick fingered, probably slightly calloused and her breath hitched in her throat. He grabbed each side of her jacket and pulled them together. The blood in her veins turned to molten lava. His eyes bored into hers as he zipped her up.

"It's hot." She protested, stopping him with her hand. Peeping at him through the fringe of her lashes.

"Indecent exposure." He stated, simply. Lois almost scoffed. OK. So perhaps she was a little rusty when it came to using her sexuality to her advantage. Sure, toying with a few bikers while hustling them out of their money, was something that came second nature to her, but it was going to take a lot more than casual flirting to distract Clark Kent. Of course, she didn't have to fool him for long. Just a few more days, then she, Chloe and Lucy would be long gone-

Another town. Another identity. Another life.

And Sheriff Clark Kent and Smallville would be nothing more than a distant memory. She didn't know why that thought depressed her it should've made her happy.

Frustrated with herself, Lois pulled away from Clark and glanced into the window of the bar. Her sister and cousin were being chatted up by a couple of men who didn't look half bad. It looked like they were enjoying themselves. Who was she to ruin their fun? Grabbing her phone from her back pockets she text them. She was walking back to the Kent farm. It wasn't too far down the road. It would probably take her a least a half-hour, but the country air might do her some good.

"Well, I'm going to go."

Clark grabbed her arm and spun her back around to him. "You're not driving."

"You're right. I'm walking." She snapped.

"You're going to walk back," He gave her another once over. "Like that?"

Lois gave him a look. "That was the plan."

"Let me drive you. I have to go back to my mom's house and pick up something anyway."

Lois glanced behind her toward the parking lot. There, in the front space was the sheriff's cruiser. There was no way on God's green earth she was getting into that thing.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She tugged herself free from his grip, for the second time that night and started to walk away.

And also, for the second time that night, Clark followed her. "I can't let you walk alone, it's dangerous."

Lois couldn't hold back her laughter. Smallville? Dangerous? Oh, that was a good one.

"Look, chivalry duly noted," she told him, "but my parents raised me to be independent and self sufficient. I can take care of myself."

"I suppose that's one way to describe you." Clark shot back. Lois's only response was to continue walking. So, the Sheriff continued to follow.

About ten minutes into her stroll, Lois was beginning to regret not taking Clark up on his offer to drive her. It was hot. And she was exhausted and on edge. She'd already stripped her jacket off, not caring if she gave Officer Kent an eye full or not. She was close to just screwing it and going the rest of the way in nothing, but her stilettos. Talk about goading someone on. Clark would probably have her on her flat on her back before she could get her skirt off.

Why did that sound so appealing?

God, this heat was messing with her brain. Just because she was planning on cock teasing him did not mean she was planning on sleeping with him. Mixing sex with business was never a good idea- for this kind of job, anyway. Heaven knew her mother- Good lord! She didn't want to think about that.

Lois wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. They weren't anywhere close to the house, yet. Damn. What she wouldn't give for a- Lois stopped abruptly. She almost thought she was seeing things. Like if you spend too much time in the desert and the sun tricks your mind into thinking things are there when they're not. Was there such a thing as mirages caused by the moon? Lois didn't dwell on that thought long; it didn't matter. She changed her course. She'd just have to find out for herself.

Clark caught up with her in three strides. "Where are you going?"

"To the lake. There is actually a lake, right? I wasn't just seeing things."

"Yes, there's a lake, but-"

"Oh, thank god!"

Lois rushed past him, finding her second wind. Hallelujah! She saw the pier in the distance and sped up a little bit, not stopping until she was near the edge. She took a deep breath and listened for a moment to the soothing sound of the lapping waves. The water was probably freezing- it was still the early part of the season.

Perfect.

Lois glanced back and saw her pursuer rooted at the base of the wooden dock. He was watching her with a peculiar expression. Lois hid a grin. He probably guessed what she was about to do. Well, if he was just going to stand there and gawk she might as well give him a show, right? Besides, it would give her a chance to practice her seduction techniques, in case she ever needed to use them.

Lois kicked off her stilettos and wrapped her jacket around them, making sure to set them far enough behind her so she wouldn't get them wet when she jumped in.

"What are you doing?"

Lois was glad it was dark out because she couldn't hold back her smile even if she'd wanted to.

"What does it look like?" She asked coyly, grabbing the hem of her shirt and slowly lifting it over her head.

She was pretty sure she heard a gulp coming from her companion's direction. The moon, which had been playing hide and seek behind the clouds most of the night, peeked out reflecting dim light onto the abandoned body of water.

Lois shimmed her skirt down her long legs and stepped out of it, kicking it behind her. She looked over her shoulder, "enjoying the show, Sheriff?"

Clark had meant to turn away. He really had. He knew she was only doing this rile him up-using the fact that he was male against him. And dammit if it wasn't working! He watched her silhouette as she reached her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra, slid the straps threw her arms and tossed the lacey garment aside.

Up until that moment, he hadn't been sure whether God existed or not. Well, there was no more need to debate. In that moment, he was absolutely positive there was definitely a higher being out there. Clark had to remember to go to church on Sunday and thank him.

Lois hooked two thumbs under the elastic of her panties and pulled them down a bit shyly. She'd skinny dipped before, just never with an audience. It made her feel deliciously naughty and a bit self-conscious knowing the sheriff was watching her, even though she knew in the dark he couldn't really see anything too detailed. Summoning up all of her confidence, Lois held her head high as she sauntered to the edge of the pier and dove in.

Just as she suspected the water was icy and refreshing. Her body tingled and her nerve endings sung to life. It felt good. She felt alive and free beneath the surface of the water. She screamed because it she felt so uninhibited. There were no lies to tell. No secrets to keep, the world was, for a moment in time, suspended above her shoulders and she could let herself relax. She stayed under the water until her lungs felt like they were on fire and she began to get light headed.

When she poked her head above the surface she saw Clark on the edge of the dock, ripping his shoes off. "You gonna join me?" She smiled up at him, in what she hoped looked seductive and sexy.

"Actually, I was just about to dive in and save you. I thought you were drowning."

She splashed water at him. "As you can see I'm perfectly capable of treading water."

"That's not all I can see," Clark mumbled trying to keep his eyes up north, but it didn't help that Lois's perky breasts kept bobbing up to say hi. No amount of presidents could save him at this point. Clark Jr. was already standing painfully at attention awaiting orders.

Meanwhile, Lois was enjoying watching the police officer's growing discomfort, immensely. It served him right, throwing away her last cigarette. She swam over to the ladder hanging on the side of the pier and hoisted herself up. Her body was starting to get accustomed to the temperature of the water, time to get out. Also, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Dudley Do-Right squirm.

Unfortunately for Lois, Clark managed to avert his eyes, and turn away when she reached the top. Of course it was only for the sake of his own mental health. He was too close to her, now. If he indulged even a little bit, he'd do something stupid, like grab her and kiss her until she couldn't remember her own name. Then tumble her to the dock and stroke and caress and nibble her body until she was squirming and wet and ready for him-

Oh, God bless it!

If he didn't get his libido under control soon, he was going to need a nice, long cold dip in the lake, as well.

"You can look now, I'm decent." Clark almost snorted. Decent? Ha! She'd probably never been decent a day in her life- at least not since she reached puberty. Clark cautiously turned around, almost afraid that she lied to him. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in when he saw that she was sitting on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling over the edge. He sat down next to her and they both stared at the glassy water, in a comfortable silence. Clark glanced over, the sparkles on her shoes caught his stare- he did a double take and almost moaned.

Her underwear, bra, and shirt were all in a heap next to her heels. She was only wearing her skirt and jacket. "I thought you said you were decent!"

Lois cocked her brow at him. "I am." Then she followed his gaze to her clothes pile and started giggling.

"It's not funny."

"Have you ever worn wet panties?" She asked, innocently. "Not the most comfortable thing in the world."

"You could have put your bra on," the sheriff grumbled, which only made Lois laugh harder.

"Where is the fun in that?" She asked, leaning down on her back. "You know I prefer city life, but the one good thing about the country is you can see the stars. In Metropolis it's all light pollution and smog."

Clark lied down, too and turned his head so his lips were in her ear. "Would you like to take Clark Kent's tour of the galaxy?"

Lois spied him out of the corner of her eye. "Are you coming on to me?"

The sheriff smirked, "believe me Lois, if I was coming on to you, you'd know."

Lois scoffed. "Whatever. Well, get on with the tour, officer."

For the next fifteen minutes Clark pointed out various constellations and planets. Much to her own chagrin Lois had to admit she was having a good time. The only thing she knew about astrology was what the general had taught her and that was strictly for survival purposes, in case she ever, for some reason, got lost in the woods or some remote location.

"Am I boring you?" Clark asked.

"No." Lois replied, truthfully.

"I have a telescope in the barn, I could show you when we get back."

Lois turned on her side to face him, "telescopes are for geeks and stalkers."

Clark didn't reply. He just stared at her for a moment too long then blurted out, "Are you in trouble?"

Lois rolled her eyes and let her shoulders sag. "And we were getting along so well-"

"Answer the question. Are you on the run from someone? Is that it?"

Lois laughed humorlessly. "Give me one good reason to trust you."

"I'm a police officer."

"That's definitely not something that is going to work in your favor, stud."

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"What if I don't need your help?" She sat up, and started collecting her clothes. It was a mistake to get comfortable. She shouldn't have let her guard down. Screw trying to seduce him. It wouldn't work- she was too damn panicky!

"You wanna know how I always know when you're lying?"

That caused Lois to pause, but she didn't respond. Clark took that as a sign to continue. "It's because you hate it. I can see it in your eyes, you despise it to your core, but you do it anyway. Why?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Lois accused, scrambling to her feet.

"Then help me understand!" Clark was hot on her heels. He wasn't sure why he was pushing her so hard. He should back off, but he couldn't.

"Just leave me alone!" Lois shrieked.

"I can't!" He screamed back. "I wish I could, but I can't" He grabbed her and twirled her around, pulling her close and trapping her in his arms. He'd never been this physical with someone he hardly knew, before. But there was something about this woman that he couldn't shake.

She glared up at him with defiant eyes, her hair still wet and plastered to her head, but she didn't struggle in his grasp. Her breasts were pressed firmly into his chest; her bare legs were touching his jeans. He positive she could feel how hard he was, but he didn't care, his self-control was completely shattered.

"Just so you know," he whispered, hoarsely, "I'm coming on to you." And before Lois could fully process his words, Clark grabbed the back of her head and did the one thing he'd been dying to do since he'd first laid eyes on Lois Leitz and her fantasy mouth, he kissed her.

**TBC**

********

**A/N: **Please Review! Thank you!


	5. It Was Only a Kiss

**A/N:** Sorry about the late update! Real life is really cramping my writing lately! Thank you so much for the feedback! I wish I had the time to reply to each and every one of your comments! Please keep them coming I really do love to know what you think! I hope you enjoy this next installment...

**Chapter Five**

**It Was Only a Kiss…**

Lois Lane was no stranger to the art of kissing. She'd been kissed plenty of times, by plenty of men. Hard kisses. Soft kisses. French kisses. Chaste kisses. Hello kisses. Goodbye kisses. She'd thought by this point in her life she'd experienced every kind of kiss there was.

She'd been wrong. Very. Wrong.

Clark Kent's kisses were something she'd never encountered before. Intrusive but not forceful- hard, but not bruising- His ministrations were conniving, sinful, deliberate- coaxing responses out her so easily it made her breathless. His lips moved against hers in slow, calculated caresses, whose sole purpose was to drive her crazy.

Mission accomplished.

He wasn't just devouring her mouth- he was consuming her fear. Her panic. Her sanity. And the worst part was, she liked it. Craved it. He was literally sucking and nipping and kissing the strength right out of her. She latched, tightly onto the collar of his flannel shirt for stability and yanked him closer to her.

He licked aggressively into her mouth, in response, as his possessive fingers dragging up the curve of her hip and the dip of her waist, bunching the fabric of her jacket and slipping underneath it. She gasped as his hands burned her skin. She'd been wrong when she had assumed his hands would be callused. They were surprisingly smooth, as they teasingly worked their way up her torso, turning her blood to fire and her body into a quivering mass of boneless heat.

The pads of his fingers danced across the taut skin of her of belly, exploring the shelf of her ribcage- creeping higher to swell of her perfect breasts. She shivered at the contact, clinging to him, helplessly. This was too much. _He_ was too much. She couldn't think- She couldn't breath- She was felt high. Liberated. Reckless. This was dangerous and wonderful and-

Stupid.

She had to-

"Oh, no you don't!" The Sheriff's husky voice murmured against her lips, when he felt her limbs tensing in his arms. There would be none of that. He wasn't going to allow her to get all keyed up. Not now. With a throaty growl, Clark pushed her gently to the ground, rolling so that she was beneath him. Trapped. One hand massaging her breast while the other was angling her face so that he could make her forget again.

He parted her jacket, forcing the zipper down, peppering her chin and neck and shoulders with wet, moist, open-mouthed kisses. Lingering on the spots that made her groan and pant and wiggle: Below her ear, under her chin, the pulse point on her neck- he memorized those spots, committing them to memory so that he would remember for next time, because there was without a doubt going to be a next time. She was too hot, too beautiful, too enticing. Everything she did was making him that much more addicted to her; the taste of her skin, how she softened against him and mewled as he stroked and petted her. The way her back arched into his body when his fingers gently tweaked her nipple- rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He yearned for all of it- _all of her_. This was paradise, just like he knew it would be the first time he caught a glance of that miracle mouth.

When Clark was sure Lois's brain had been thoroughly kissed and fondled back into submission, he pried her knees open by putting one of his massive legs between them. Letting his free hand fall to her thigh, his deft fingers creeping gingerly up the velvety length of her skin-

"See, I knew you just needed to relax." Clark whispered gruffly into her hair, flicking his tongue out to trace the shell of her ear, his palm ventured higher and higher until he felt the cool, black fabric of her skirt hem, at his fingers. Lois moaned and ground her teeth into her bottom lip.

It started bleeding again.

The blood hit her tip of her tongue and just like that everything changed. The reality of what she was doing hit her like a big ass rock right between the eyes. She awoke from her from her enchanted, kiss induced fantasy and everything came flooding back in bright technocolor clarity.

Shit.

Lois grabbed Clark's hair and pulled as hard as she could- the sheriff's head popped up from the valley between her breasts, looking at her in a state of bewilderment and hunger. Lois didn't bother to explain with her words, she'd let her actions do the talking on this one. Once again, the brunette found herself pushing and kicking, trying to escape from Clark Kent's grabby claws. She struggled, making an effort to ease some of his weight off of her so she could wriggle her way out of his grasp. It was like trying to move a brick wall!

"Let me up!"

Clark attempted to soothe her with kisses again, but she wasn't having any of it-it was too late. He'd lost her for good this time. Her brain had officially taken over with a vengeance. Her body was not longer malleable and soft- but stiff and rigid. He saw the trepidation and bemusement reflecting in her narrowed eyes. The desire that had filled them only moments ago had completely dissipated. Leaving one pissed off brunette writhing in his arms, and not in a good way.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, amusedly his voice still low and gravelly. And Lois couldn't help but shudder at the pleasant sound.

This little detail did not escape Clark's notice and he returned her scowl with a devilish grin. He wasn't ashamed to admit that even in this state, he still wanted her. Lois Leitz was one sexy woman when she was angry.

"Far away from you!" She spat. Although it was clear her body, completely disagreed with this sentiment. She was going to have to have a very long talk with her hormone when this was all over.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you up?"

"Because if you don't," her voice was sickeningly sweet and menacing, "you'll lose a very important appendage!" She swiftly raised one of her knees, making good on her threat, but Clark shifted his body with such lightening quick reflexes Lois, thought she was seeing things. God, she was starting to hallucinate! Definitely time to go!

Sighing heavily, the Sheriff rolled off of her, before Lois could resort to real physical violence and end up breaking her hand or worse- he knew she wanted him. Why was she fighting it?

Lois was on her feet in a flash- readjusting her leather jacket and mini skirt, it was a good thing she had no shame- and obviously, no sense too! God, what the hell was wrong with her! She was definitely blaming the beer for this one. She could have ruined everything-

Fuck.

She was such an idiot! A sexually starved, idiot. Just because she hadn't gotten laid in- awhile- was no excuse. She had absolutely no justification for her actions except- God, the way that man kissed her! And touched her and how good he felt- everything! He was just-

_Trouble,_ Lois, reminded herself firmly, _big sexy trouble!_ _You knew from the beginning he was going to be nothing but a thorn in your side. _

Clark was still lying on the ground watching the expressions on her face change while she hastily scooped up her clothes and shoes. "Even after all of that, you still don't trust me?" He asked her.

Lois had to bite her tongue. He was baiting her. He was trying to get a rise out of her so he could take advantage of the situation and kiss her again and if that happened- well, maybe she could trust him- maybe if she told him everything- explained about her mother and Lucy and Chloe and their plans- maybe-

No. No. No. Jesus Christ!

It was thinking stupid things like this that got you caught and thrown in a federal state prison! She couldn't trust him. He wouldn't understand. He was a cop. They had a duty to serve and protect the public- from people like her- and Chloe and Lucy.

Lois Lane had no illusions about herself or her family. She knew exactly what she was- what her family was. Her mother had never sugar coated anything for her- they were a family of grifters, conning is what they did- and Lois didn't know how to do anything else, but keep going- keep moving.

Newton's First Law of Motion: An object in motion will stay in motion-

She had to stop dwelling and focus!

Returning her attention to the present, Lois barked humorlessly. "What do mean after _all of_ _that?_ We just fooled around a little." She shrugged, nonchalantly. "I'm chalking this one up to alcohol poisoning."

"There you go lying again," Clark was on his feet now, advancing toward her, in long angry strides.

The flustered brunette took a giant leap back and held out her hand. "Stop right there, officer cop-a-feel."

Clark obeyed, giving her an exasperated look. "Don't pretend you didn't feel it too!"

"Feel what?" She shrieked. "We had a little fun, Sheriff it didn't mean anything!" She wished she had some Tums with her- her chest was on fire.

"Didn't I already explain to you why you couldn't lie to me? I can see right through you Lois- every time."

The veracity of his words terrified her. For God's sake she'd only laid eyes on the man a few hours ago! Why did she feel like some invisible force was pulling her toward him? A part of her brain was telling her to bolt- get the hell out of dodge before she did something unforgivable. Every instinct her mother had pounded into her head from birth was on high alert. She was definitely in the red zone and she had to get out.

_Run!_

However, the rebellious side of her nature was what was keeping her bare feet glued to the ground. She'd never felt such an instant connection to someone before- she didn't do "relationships," except when it came to family. And even then- there was no one she really depended on, quite the contrary actually- it was her family who relied on her. She was the rock. The glue that kept them safe and together- not that she'd been doing a stellar job of it, lately.

Lucy getting in over her head with loan sharks and Chloe playing big sister- like it was her job-

Why did she want to trust this man? She didn't even trust herself!

"You're being awful quiet," Clark whispered. Lois realized that while she'd been deep in thought, Sheriff Kent had taken advantage of her distraction and was now closing in on her. Fast. Like a shark circling it's prey. "Has anyone ever told you, you think too much?" He asked, gently.

"And has anyone ever told you, you should mind your own business?" "Lois answered, tepidly. Like she was one to talk, but he didn't need to know that.

Clark smiled lazily. "Sure they have," he was still inching forward, and Lois forced her legs to stay still. _Do not panic! Do not panic!_ "Doesn't mean I listen."

"Ditto." She whispered, because his face was now inches away from hers and she could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"Will you answer one question for me- truthfully?" He locked his gaze onto hers, trapping her in his depthless sea green orbs. Lois couldn't tell if they were more blue or green at the moment.

"Depends on the question." She gulped, when one of his hands reached up and smoothed a wet tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Fair enough." His voice dropped an octave and Lois shivered, involuntarily leaning in to his touch. Thank God, she wasn't wearing any panties because the look he was giving her would have scorched them right off in a blink of an eye!

"What's the question?" She asked, breathlessly. She was both excited and petrified that he was going to kiss her again.

"What's your major?"

She definitely hadn't seen that one coming. She'd expected more _damsel-in-distress_ scenarios that alluded to her being a hooker on the run from her abusive pimp or something- just what exactly was he playing at?

Why did he want to know that? How was it relevant? Did he think he could find more information about her, if he knew her "major?"

In reality, she did actually have a degree. It wasn't anything special just a B.A., but she was proud of herself for earning it. Lord, knew it had taken her a long time. Money issues and her current employment status, coupled with the fact that her "permanent" address changed on a monthly basis, didn't exactly leave her a lot of studying time.

She'd attended a plethora of universities over the years- until finally giving up on the concept of having a "normal college experience" and ended up finishing her degree online. Not that it had done her a lot of good, so far. Sure, she'd fallen back on it when she needed to make ends meet. Hell, she'd even gotten the attention of a very prestigious franchise. They'd offered her a position several times in the last couple of years. And each time she'd been tempted- so tempted!

God, she wanted it. She wanted it bad- but working there meant a real career- a real life. Stability. And Lois Lane couldn't afford that luxury. Besides, it would have ended up being another big fat lie- well a paradox actually. A woman who had spent her entire life living from one lie to the next having a successful career in a field that was all about uncovering the truth? Ha! What a joke. She still couldn't understand why she'd chosen that particular major to begin with. It was probably the mutinous part of her that was drawn to it- the part of her that whispered in her ear at night to leave her cousin and sister, and forge her own path in the world- the part of her that urged her to breakaway and free herself-

Because Clark had been right, she did hate lying and if felt almost cathartic when she was able to track down and lead and discover the truth-

Lois shook away her thoughts and sucked on her bottom lip for a long moment. She didn't even have to wrestle with herself on whether or not to lie. The truth just fell out of her mouth, involuntarily like vomit.

"Journalism."

Then before she could let the emotions in her face give her away, she spun around and took off, jogging toward the road.

Clark didn't go after her this time.

********

Clark super sped the rest of the way to the farmhouse beating Lois there by a good fifteen minutes. His mother had been in bed for hours by now and Tilly was sleeping the couch, sprawled out on her stomach, one of her legs hanging over the edge, snoring quietly. He couldn't help but smile. Like father like daughter. Gently, turning the child on her back, Clark bent down and picked her up, trying not to jostle her too much.

He was already going to get bombarded with questions tomorrow about why he'd left her at grandma's after they're visit to the Metropolis, without an explanation. Sometimes his little girl was way too curious for her own good. Sometimes she acted a little too grown up for tastes. He always had to keep reminding himself she was only six and she was still just a kid. His kid. His world.

Tilly gurgled and fidgeted in his arms. "Daddy?"

"Shhh. Sweetheart. Go back to sleep." She nodded faintly, already half way unconscious, as he sped them home.

Living in an apartment above a coffee shop wasn't exactly the most ideal place of residence in Smallville. But it was big enough for him and Tilly and it didn't put a profound dent in his wallet. Small town Sheriffs didn't exactly rack in the cash.

Clark kicked a few boxed out of his way and laid Tilly down in her bed and tucked her in. They'd only moved in a few months ago. They'd been living with his mom since Tilly was born, but his daughter had informed him that they needed their own place.

In hindsight, Clark was beginning to wonder if his daughter's sudden, enthusiastic push for a place of their own was some kind of contrived plot to get him a bachelor pad. Who wanted to bring a potential wife candidate back to their mom's house? Of course, bringing one back to an apartment that was also inhabited by your young daughter wasn't really step up. But of course, Tilly wouldn't have considered that. In her mind it was probably a plus. She'd yet to meet one person in this town that was immune to her signature charms.

Clark kissed the top of his daughter's forehead. "Sweet dreams, sweetie. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

He closed the curtain between Tilly's room and his room, which also happened to be the great room. He knew sleep would elude him tonight- every time he closed her eyes he saw her face and felt her skin and tasted her mouth-

Clark ran his fingers through his hair roughly. He was sure she was in trouble and he was sure that a part of her wanted to confess to him what it was- he just wasn't sure if really wanted to know the truth, now or not.

He'd learned the hard way that ignorance was usually bliss- at least when it came to his personal life. And somehow over the past twelve hours Lois Leitz had become a part of his.

He didn't know why he'd asked her that particular question. He that if he'd asked her anything too personal was just going to make her clam up again- he just wanted her to tell him something real. And she had.

It was strange and wonderful having something in common with her. It was also very ironic that a woman who had probably spent a majority of her life lying had majored in a field that was based on finding out the truth.

She had definitely surprised him, with that one.

Clark reclined onto the couch that was also his bed and put his hands behind his head staring up at the glow in the dark stickers Tilly had insisted on putting them on every inch of the ceiling.

She explained to him that she couldn't see the stars here like she could at the farm so she had to improvise. In the dim green light, Clark tried his best focus on sleep and not think of Lois.

********

When Lois finally made it back to the farm, her heart was still pounding in her ears and her feet hurt like hell. She pushed the door open and Chloe and Lucy were standing there, arms crossed, wearing identical glares. If Lois had had the energy she would have laughed.

"Where were you! I've been trying to call you all night!" Chloe cried, taking in her older cousin's appearance. "What the hell happened to you? Why are you all wet?"

Lois collapsed into the nearest chair. "I went for a dip in the lake." She stated.

Chloe pursed her lips "There's a lake? What lake?"

Lucy scoffed. "You look like you were mugged!" The younger woman stepped forward and began to pick wayward blades of grass and dirt from her sister's hair. "What did you do? Roll around in the dirt afterwards?"

Lois cleared her throat uncomfortably, "something like that- I kind of, um, ran into the sheriff."

Chloe and Lucy exchanged glances. "And?" Chloe prompted.

"And it looks like he's been doing some snooping- he has friends at Met U and guess what? There's no record of Lois Leitz in their system."

"Oh, god!"

"Don't worry." Lois waved her hand as if the information she'd just shared was irrelevant. "He doesn't know a damn thing. He just thinks he does. Trust me. The guy has a total hero complex and apparently his delusional mind pegged me as the perfect distressing damsel."

"So he definitely knows something's up?" Lucy shot a worried look at the door, like Clark might bust it down at any moment and arrest them all.

"With me, at least." Lois confirmed. "I think you should work your magic cuz and get us into the Met U system, ASAP, just to cover our asses."

The blonde nodded in agreement already walking to her computer. The younger Lane was still studying her sister with a skeptical gaze. "So, did you and the sheriff get into a rumble or something?"

Lois became very interested in her feet. "I suppose you could call it that- there was yelling and hitting and-"

"Holy shit you had sex with him didn't you!" Lucy accused, pointing a damning finger at the dirt covered brunette.

"No!" Lois popped up out of her seat, like she'd just been struck. "No! I did NOT have sex with him!"

Lucy cocked an eyebrow, "but something did happen- didn't it?"

Lois shrugged, "It was nothing." She felt a knot start to twist in her chest. "It was only a kiss." She lied.

**TBC**

********

**A/N:** Please leave me some love...Or you know not love..But remember hate is a strong word even if you really, really, really, didn't like it...And I'm a sensitive soul..

Oh, and Just so you know the rating of this fic will go up- sooner than I even thought it would, actually...Just giving you all a heads up! Thanks once again.


	6. Let The Games Begin

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the comments/reviews/love you guys are really the bestest! I feel so honored that you're all enjoying this story as much as I am! Also, sorry about the late update- this chapter was a bit difficult for me, especially the last part..But without further ado...

**Chapter Six**

**Let The Games Begin  
**

Lois tried not to let her nerves get the best of her as she walked into the Kent house for breakfast. She hadn't slept well last night, at all. Visions of Clark's lips and hands and mouth kept creeping into her subconscious making her pant, in her sleep. Then her brain would kick on and go straight into panic mode, waking her up- heart drumming against ribcage while she tried to catch her breath.

Damn brain.

Lois pushed the kitchen door open cautiously. Like she expected the sheriff to appear out of nowhere holding a cup of coffee, wearing nothing but smile. Not that she would be opposed to that sort of wake up call, per say. Clark Kent may be the most odious man alive, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate his lovely ascetic qualities.

To her disappointment there was no naked policeman waiting to ravish her in the kitchen. Not that she wanted the Sheriff to ravish her- thinking like that was not something she should be doing.

_Bad Lois! You need to be punished. I'm sure The Sheriff-_

Lois stopped that thought right in its tracks before it could be accompanied by any visuals.

Stupid libido.

"Good morning, Lois," Mrs. Kent greeted the younger woman as she flipped over a line of flapjacks that were browning on the stove.

"This smells delicious, Mrs. K," Lois's mouth watered as her hazel orbs scanned the counter top, eyeing the eggs and toast and bacon. Wow. Real food for breakfast, Martha Kent was a godsend! Lois couldn't remember the last time her breakfast hadn't consisted of a maple doughnut and a pot of coffee.

"Where are Chloe and Lucy?" The fiery haired woman questioned, with a grin.

"Still sleeping," Lois replied jealously. Sleep deprivation was the one thing her body never fully adjusted to. And while her family members enjoyed multiple REM cycles, Lois tossed and turned and shot out of bed at the slightest inkling of a noise- or wet dream.

"How was your night?" Lois noted the tiny knowing smile flirting with the older woman's mouth. And her tone was suspiciously coy. Lois almost expected her to start jumping up and down chanting, _I know something you don't know!_

Lois snorted, and grabbed a mug off the table and went in search for a Folgers can. She needed some java- now. "Interesting," to say the least, she replied distractedly, searching the rotating shelves of the lazy Susan in the corner. How did you lose a coffee can? It was fire truck red for God's sake! Maybe the Kent's kept their coffee in the pantry?

"Yeah, I heard." The widow replied cryptically. Lois froze with her hand still on the handle of the cabinet she'd just been rifling through.

"What do you mean _you heard_?"

Martha Kent turned from the stove, sporting a wide, toothy smile. "The town is practically buzzing. It seems like you and my son had quite a night." Did the Sheriff's mom just wink at her?

_Fuck. Me._

Lois felt an all too familiar acidic burning sensation her chest. God, she hated small towns! Was nothing sacred?

"What exactly did you hear?" The brunette questioned, trying to keep a cool head while mentally praying to every deity she could think of that next word out of Martha Kent's mouth had nothing to do with_ sex _in any way, shape, or form.

"Oh, nothing really, just you and Clark looking pretty cozy down at Crater Lake, that's all," Martha sounded positively giddy while Lois glared at the ceiling.

God was still punishing her for that time she stole from the offering, wasn't she? She had been six years old for crying out loud and if the pastor didn't want anyone to steal it, he shouldn't have left it out on the back pew unattended! It had practically begged her to put it in her pocket! And it didn't help that her mother had chose that particular week to teach her about pick pocketing-

Lois exhaled sharply. "It was nothing, Clark was just- uh showing me around that's all."

"At midnight?"

"I wanted to see the lake," Lois stated simply. "And The Sheriff offered to give me a tour of the galaxy." Oh, that had come out wrong. Very. Wrong. Well, he had shown her the stars, before he made her_ see_ stars_._

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Martha asked, blinking innocently at the younger woman. If Lois hadn't been so flustered she would have laughed.

"Look, Mrs. Kent, no offense, but your son and I don't exactly get along-"

"Then why were you together?"

"He was walking me home because I threw back one too many. I insisted on going down to the lake. He was Just doing his duty, that's all."

Martha continued to smile unconvinced, but let the subject drop. "You ready for pancakes?"

"Actually, Mrs. K, suddenly I'm not so hungry, anymore." Her stomach growled in protest, but Lois ignored it. She was bound to upchuck anything she ate at that particular moment. "But I'd love to know what secret cabinet you keep your coffee locked up in."

Martha frowned. "We're all out. And I forgot to pick some up at the store, sorry Lois."

"That's all right, just point me towards the nearest Starbucks."

Martha's sympathetic look did not comfort Lois. There had to be coffee in this town somewhere! "Sorry, no Starbucks," Martha said, "but the Talon has great coffee."

The last think Lois wanted to do after hearing Mrs. Kent's morning gossip was to go into town. But she would have gladly driven all three hours to Metropolis and back for a good cup of Joe- fortunately she only had to suffer through three miles of dirt road and corn stalks to get to the small town movie theatre turned café/Town Council Meeting Centre. Mrs. Kent had given her a brief history on the Talon before she left. In fact, the older woman used to run the small business back when Clark was in high school. Lois wondered why she'd given it up.

A better question was why she cared about what Martha Kent did or had done in her life at all? She was never going to see these people again after today if everything went according to schedule. And since Chloe decided to sleep away the morning, Lois knew their plan, so far was going like clockwork, well minus the part about Sheriff Kent. But it wasn't anything Lois couldn't handle. She'd assured her cousin and little sister the night before that everything was under control- and it was- for the most part.

Trying to ignore the whispers and stares, Lois ordered a large black coffee- she didn't need any espresso today it would just make her jittery. And today of all days she needed to stay relaxed.

After dumping in three packets of sugar into her Styrofoam cup, Lois found a small table near a window and began to stir the dark liquid, absentmindedly. The townies strolled by her window like they had a mission in life. She let her mind drift for moment, gazing out beyond the glass at nothing in particular. It was nice to let her mind go blank- healthy really.

"Ms. Leitz."

Well, so much for that.

Lois whipped her head around and came face to face with Clark's uniformed chest. "What are you stalking me now?" She bristled under the intensity of his eyes- squirming uncomfortably in her seat. How could make her feel so hot with just a look?

"Actually, in this case you would be considered the stalker. I live here." Clark took the seat across from her, his eyes bright with amusement at her frown.

Lois took a drink from her cup. "You live here?"

Clark nodded. "Upstairs. There's a loft apartment." Her eyes followed his to the staircase to the left of the front counter.

"Oh," was the only reply Lois could think of. She wished he'd leave.

"I take it mom forgot the coffee, again?" He was talking to her like they hadn't almost had sex last night- in front of the whole entire town, according to Mrs. Kent!

"I really think you should leave." Lois told him, rudely.

"You've been telling me that since I met you, why do you think I'd start listening now?"

Perhaps, he was ignorant of the gossip or maybe Mrs. Kent had been exaggerating. Lois tried to discreetly as possible observe her surroundings. It seemed the entire establishment had gone completely still, and eerily quiet. She noticed how awkwardly some people had their head cocked to one side or how some chairs were pushed away from the table at an absurd distance, though not one person made a move to rise.

Everyone was trying to listen in on her and Clark's conversation. Lois almost lost it. Didn't these people have their own lives?

Counting to ten and taking a deep breath, the brunette turned her attention back to her unwanted guest and leaned in across the table- Clark followed suit.

So did the eavesdroppers.

"Because apparently we weren't the only one's taking a tour of the galaxy at the lake last night!" She kept her voice as low as possible. She could feel the woman sitting behind her straining to hear.

Clark shrugged and sat back. "So?"

"So!" Lois had not been expecting that reaction. "What the hell do you mean _so?_ These crazy people think you and I-" She cut off and gave him a look and raised both of her eyebrows meaningfully.

"That we what?" Clark replied, mocking her facial expression, but unable to stop a teasing smile from widening at his mouth. "Did something that we almost did?"

Lois glared. "You don't care that all your friends think your boinking the new tourist?"

"Doesn't bother me in the least- the real question is why does it bother you so much?"

Crap.

Way to go, Lane. Why don' you give him another reason to be suspicious of you?

"Forgive me, if I don't like being the topic of these people's water cooler conversations!"

The sheriff just continued to smile at her. Lois could almost see the cockiness leaking form his pores. The rat. "Or, it could be that you don't want to draw any sort of attention to yourself because-"

"I have a boyfriend!"

That definitely caused him to pause. "What?" Lois almost laughed out loud at the dumbstruck look on his face.

_Good._ She thought smugly. Stuff that in your pride and swallow!

"I have a boyfriend." She repeated calmly, as though she were talking to a slow child. "Well, a fiancée, really- almost. It's implied." She rambled, enjoying how his jaw slacked in shock.

"You sure as hell didn't act like you have an almost fiancé last night!" He grumbled, snapping mouth shut, grinding his teeth in irritation.

"I told you. I was drunk. Besides, I called him this morning and explained what happened. And everything is fine." Why shouldn't her fictitious boyfriend, almost fiancée understand?

"What's his name?"

Name. Of course, he'd ask her that!

"His name is- Wes Kennan." It was the first name that popped into her head. She'd met Wes in small town that could've been identical to this one when she was twelve. He'd been first kiss.

"Wes?" Clark wasn't impressed with the name. Who the hell named their kid _Wes_, anyway?

"Well, why isn't Mr. Wonderful here with you?" The sheriff asked.

Lois shrugged. "We don't have to be together all the time. We're a very- uh- independent couple, you see."

Well, Clark thought. At least Wes was an idiot. It was little comfort to him.

"So you two have, what? An open relationship?"

"Uh- no!" Lois snapped. "It's not_ that_ independent! We're just not attached to the hip, that's all!"

"Shame. You have great hips." Clark replied letting his eyes wonder down her torso and Lois did her best to stay true to her imaginary beau by trying to act as though she were unaffected by his seductive charms. But even though she stayed relatively collected on the outside, she couldn't stop the delicious heat that spread throughout her body on the inside.

That's man's eyes should come with a warning label!

"Is he the one you're running from?" This Wes guy could be just another lie- or he could the reason she was so damn flighty! Clark was trying to catch her gaze, but Lois was determined not to let him.

"I've already told you I'm not running from anyone! Wes and I are in a committed relationship- he's just- he's out of town visiting his very sick great aunt and I had to come here for do my film class project." Well, her fake fiancée should also come with fake relatives- even if they were sickly.

"Sick great aunt?"

"Were you a parrot in your past life?"

"Why didn't you mention him before?" Clark asked. And Lois took a long gulp of her coffee while she thought up another layer to this elaborate story.

"I just met you!"

"And almost had sex with me." Clark pointed out, with the kind of smugness that only a person of the male persuasion could muster.

"I told you- momentary lack of sanity plus beer. Not a good combination."

"I think you're lying."

"I'm not."

"Then why won't you look me in the eyes?"

"The sun is behind you and I have a hang over." The lies were rolling off her tongue now, as though they were truths. It was becoming easier to fool him. Now that she'd shaken his confidence.

"Ok, Lois," Clark raised his hands in defeat, "you win this one," Clark conceded and stood up.

"I wasn't aware we were playing a game." Lois braved looking him in the face. Then wished she hadn't. God, could the man be anymore attractive?

Clark smirked crookedly at her over his shoulder as he walked toward the exit, effectively answering Lois's question. Yes. Yes he definitely could.

"Now, I _know_ that's a lie." Then he was gone.

* * *

Lana's perfectly manicured fingernails hit each key with almost violent precision.

"Tess." It was merely an acknowledgement. She didn't even bother looking up from her monitor.

"Yes?" The woman in question took a seat across from her boss, her expression stoic and her manner professionally stiff.

Lana finally lifted her gaze from her computer to the woman in front of her and bit back a regretful sigh. She was going to have to get rid of her. Upsetting, but necessary. It wasn't that the older woman wasn't qualified for the position. Oh, no. Tess Mercer was probably the best personal assistant anyone could ask for. She was prompt, proficient, intelligent, and there was no one on this earth who was more able minded. Lana wasn't sure how she was going to replace her.

But she would. There were other fish in the sea, right? And anyone could be trained to be an assistant-

"When is Ms. Blodgett supposed to get here?" Lana asked. Her auburn haired companion competently double-checked her organizer. "Not until one, Mrs. Luthor."

"Lang." Lana corrected automatically. She'd just recently changed back to her maiden name.

"Right. Of course, Sorry Ms. Lang. Just a force of habit."

Lana managed a cool smile. "I know, Tess." Lana glanced at the clock on her computer screen. It was only a little past nine.

"Thank you, Ms. Mercer. You may leave now." The older woman rose from her seat and obeyed the implied order.

When the door shut behind Tess, Lana closed her laptop and walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of brandy. She had her own personal qualms with her late husband, but one thing she couldn't fault him on was his taste in liquor.

Lana recalled the first time she'd tried his brandy. She'd almost coughed up a lung. The memory didn't make her smile or feel warm. She had no warmth left for that man. The only joy she found was in looking toward the future not analyzing the past. What's done is done and nothing could change it, but the future? The future was unwritten. The future could be anything she wanted it to be- _would _be anything she wanted it to be.

And Miss Sadie Blodgett and her little company were just the beginning. It had taken her years to get here- she'd had to wait out all of the gossip and the accusations and court appeals and suspicions. It hadn't been an easy road- but she'd known it would be worth it in the end. Her plans were finally starting to come to fruition.

Her company, Isis- formerly known as Luthor Corp- would go national starting with this deal. She'd already had a few more corporations under her belt. It wouldn't be anything global- not yet, anyway. She still had a long way to go, she knew, however this was the deal that would get the ball rolling.

There was a lot at stake. This meeting was imperative to her plans, but Lana wasn't worried. Blodgett, she was sure, was more than willing to sell, the greedy thing that she was. Selling her family business behind her relative's back was quite an underhanded move- perhaps, even borderline cruel, but also, quite brilliant.

Her credentials had impressed Lana, and Lana wasn't very easily impressed. They'd also alerted the former Mrs. Luthor that Blodgett could turn out to be a threat.

Lana thought of Tess as she drained the rest of her brandy. Perhaps, even Miss Blodgett herself, could be of some help to her. She imagined the woman was due for a little bad karma.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Ok...So you like? Yes?


	7. Proposals and Too Many Questions

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for the comments! Sorry, this took so long. I had to do a couple of rewrites before I felt comfortable posting it. I hope you like!

**Chapter Seven**

**Proposals and Too Many Questions**

Lois strode down the dimly lit hallway in what she hoped appeared confidently. The sound of her stilettos resonating off the vacant walls made the large corridor seem even more hollow that it looked. Lois felt more like she was walking through a museum that a house where someone lived. Every decoration was immaculately clean and displayed, the color scheme was tasteful and well done, but it was all so- impersonal. Professional. Cold.

There wasn't a single personal touch to be found. No family photos, in fact there wasn't anything hanging on the walls that didn't look like some rare priceless painting. And Lois wasn't naïve enough to think they were imitations. The only evidence that the brunette had that there were inhabitant in this monstrosity was the fact that she had been greeted at the front door by the butler, an older man with a vacant grey eyes and an irritatingly peppy disposition and cheerfully directed to Lana's office where the woman was supposedly waiting for her.

Though Lois was starting to have her doubts.

Perhaps, Lana had caught on to her and her family's little scheme and this was all some big trap. The police where waiting behind that office door not Lana- or worse it was the sheriff- her fight or flight instincts involuntarily kicked in and were heavily leaning toward flight at the moment. Maybe she should call the whole thing off- they could try robbing a bank to get the money to pay off Lucy's loan. It might be less risky-

Lois inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled slowly out her mouth repeating Chloe's words in her head so that she wouldn't turn tail and run for the door.

"_You are just as conniving as she is,"_ her younger cousin had assured her only minutes before. _"You are just as cold and hard and brilliant and ambitious. You are not Lois Lane or Lois Leitz- you are Sadie Blodgett- Stone cold bitch. And Lana is nothing but a means to end. Got it?" _

Remembering the pep talk helped Lois maintain what little poise she had left. She ignored her uneasy feeling and forced herself to keep moving forward. She would not panic. She was a professional, goddammit! She could dot this! She had to-

_This is just like any other job_, she told herself. But it wasn't. This was the most intricate, half-baked con she- or anyone in her family had ever tried to pull. But desperate times called for desperate measures, didn't they?

Lois eyed the large wooden door at the end of the seemingly endless hallway. She always hated this part. Making a good first impression had never been one of her strong points, though sometimes that had worked to her advantage. She had a feeling this would not be one of those times. She could not afford to pull a Lois on this one!

Even though she was supposed to have technically been corresponding with Ms. Lang for the past month- meeting in person was different. Their entire plan depended on this particular face-to-face. The only thought that comforted her was the fact that after this was all over and every 't' was crossed and every 'i' was dotted- they were going to be long gone from this stupid town and its stupid sheriff.

Thinking of Clark again made Lois increase her pace. She knew he hadn't followed them, but still she couldn't help but chance quick glance over her shoulder just in case.

Damn that man! He was making her more paranoid than usual and she couldn't let herself slip. Not now. Not when they were this close.

Pushing all thoughts of star badges and cowboy hats to the back of her brain Lois forced herself to stay focused on the task at hand. This should be easy. It should be like breathing she'd been doing it long enough. But she still felt the hoards of butterflies in her lower abdomen fluttering like they were in the midst of a tornado and even though she'd made sure to take at least three Tums before leaving the Kent farm, her chest still burned and her hands kept fidgeting at her sides.

She took another breath. _Everything was going to be all right, smooth sailing from here on out. _

And for a moment she believed it. And the butterflies stopped flapping and her heartburn was gone and her hands relaxed.

Lois stopped at an unmarked door she'd been told to go to and knocked politely, yet firmly.

"Come in," the voice on the other end startled her. She'd been expecting a hard monotone professional tone. However, person on the other side of the door sounded sweet and innocent like a small child inviting her to play with dolls.

Lois wiped the bemused expression from her face as she entered the room.

A beautiful, petite woman with short-cropped dark hair looked up at her from behind a desk that was too large for her and smiled widely. "Ah, Ms. Blodgett right on time."

Suddenly, Lois could hear Sheriff Kent's voice in her ears. _"Don't widen your smile at the end- it gives you away." _

Grimacing and ignoring the annoying tingling in her bones she quickly contorted her mouth into her own heart-stopping grin. Two could play at this game. And she didn't need an imaginary Clark Kent telling her this woman was trying to run a game on her. She wasn't dumb.

Lois sashayed over to her mark and shook the woman's outstretched hand. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Lois was surprised for a second time when the young woman's grip was so tight. A clear message: _don't judge a book by its cover_.

Lois- or rather Sadie let a small smirk play with the corners of her mouth. Lana may look like the girl next door, but she was far from the innocent pig-tailed, overall wearing cliché. "It's no trouble at all. I know a few things about time constraints myself." Lana replied. "Would you like something to drink, Ms. Blodgett?" Lois watched as she poured a rich amber liquid into a small glass.

Brandy.

"No." Lois answered, though her nerves could use a quick shot of liquor. "I like to keep a clear head when business is involved. But please go ahead."

Lana smiled and took a sip from her glass. "All business I see. Good." Lana shoved a stack of papers at Lois. "You can have a lawyer look over it if you'd like- but it is all there, I assure you. All I need is your signature."

Lois took her sweet time skimming the documents in front of her looking for any red flags. Something her mother had taught her to do when she'd played Ally McBeal for a few months in a town outside of Boston when Lois was ten.

They say you should always read and never just skim over any binding legal document before you sign it and whoever_ they_ are-they're right. You shouldn't- unless you know what you're looking for and Lois knew exactly what to look for.

When the brunette was finally satisfied that Lana wasn't cheating her out of any money or trying to trap her or setting up any future surprises down the road- she grabbed the ballpoint pen off the table.

"Everything seems to be in order, Ms. Lang. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Sanity and freedom were only a few scribble marks away.

"Wait." Lana's petit, delicately long fingers stilled Lois's hand. "Before you sign I have another proposition for you."

Lois put the pen down and eyed the other woman with blatant skepticism. "Another proposal?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Lana didn't answer right away. She sat back in her seat and Lois wondered how someone could look thoughtful and conniving at the same time.

"I hope you don't find this too bold, Ms. Blodgett. But why exactly are you selling your family business, if I may ask?"

Lois chose her next words carefully. "I though I already explained that to you. It's failing. My father has been just a step ahead of filing for bankruptcy for years. Our company would prosper a lot better being a part of some conglomerate than continuing in a dying mom and pop market. It was time to sell and when I heard you were looking for buy outs I knew I'd found a way to make a little profit. I consider myself to be quite the opportunist, Ms. Lang."

"Yes. I know. I've been doing a little research on you Ms. Blodgett." Lois couldn't help but hold her breath for a moment and silently pray that Chloe had been as thorough with her background story as she needed to be. "I was very impressed with what I saw. You have very good instincts."

Lois resisted the urge to scoff. She had no idea. "Thank you. But what does any of this have to do with your proposal?"

"In fact," Lana continued as if Lois hadn't spoken. "I wonder what such a keen business mind would do with all the money it'll be inheriting soon."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Ms. Lang's thoughts were leaning toward. Lana Lang thought she was a threat. The insinuation was so ridiculously absurd Lois had to forcibly suppress the bubbling laughter that threatened to erupt from her throat. After composing herself and coughing a few times to hide her amusement, Lois folded her hands on the table in front of her and made direct eye contact. "Ms. Lang can I be plain with you?"

"You've never been anything but," Lana, replied with a small grin.

"I may have the mind for running a company, but I definitely don't have the passion or the drive- it bores me quite frankly."

"Pity." Lana replied taking another drink from her glass. "I wanted to offer you a position."

"A position in your company?"

"Yes. Although it would be a strictly probationary, for the time being anyway."

"I'm listening."

Lana swallowed another mouthful of brandy before she began. "It's taken me a long time to re-invent this company. I had to do a lot of things that I'm not particularly proud of," she paused for a moment and Lois wasn't sure if she was reflecting on her past transgressions or just doing it for dramatic affect. "It's taken more than my pretty face to get Isis off the ground and running after- well you know all about my past already so I won't bore you with the gory details." Another gulp. "The point is I've clawed my way out of the gutter and fought tooth and nail to get where I am today."

"What does this have to do with me?" Lois asked, wondering where this monologue was going.

"I need someone with good business savvy to advise me. I have a lot of talents, Ms. Blodgett however, sadly my instincts in the world of finance and business aren't quite up to par- if I had talent like yours, it wouldn't have taken me so long to launch Isis."

"Why me?" Lois asked, "I'm sure you have plenty of staff members and colleagues who could help navigate you through the shark infested waters of running a multi billion dollar company."

Lana chuckled, but Lois noticed how her smiles never quite reached her eyes. "My staff is kept dumb and ignorant because I like them that way and any colleagues I have would sooner slit my throat than give me advice on how to guarantee success in my latest business venture."

"But you trust me to do it?"

"You and I are cut from the same mold, Ms. Blodgett." Lois shivered in disgust but didn't let it show on her face. The thought that she and Lana Lang had anything in common caused her heartburn return.

Lana sweetened the deal when Lois didn't comment. "I'll pay you double."

"Double?" Lois repeated the word just in case she'd heard wrong.

"Yes. Double."

"And how long exactly is probationary?"

"Two weeks at the most." Lana said. "Then we'll see how you feel after that- if you decide you want to stay I won't object."

"And if I decide I don't want the position?"

Lana curled her lips and shrugged, "then you go back to New England seven figures richer- no hard feelings. No strings."

Two weeks. Fourteen days. A fortnight. And double the pay? Lois felt like the dumb cheerleader in one of those low-grade horror movies that always went into the abandoned haunted lake house because she'd heard a strange noise. Her good sense was telling her not to venture into that house. Lana Lang was waiting behind the door ready to chop her up into little pieces with a dull machete. But just like the stupid girls in those horror movies- Lois's curiosity got the better of her and she ignored her better judgment

There was only one tiny hitch in her giddy-up. How was she going to explain spending two extra weeks in Smallville? Met U was back in session next week- and that damned sheriff would be grinning like Cheshire cat- but double money. God. She could think of a good excuse with that kind of cash dangling in front of her. Hell, she could think up a hundred good excuses!

Jesus! The things she could do with all that money! Pay off Lucy's loan sharks and then some. She could send her younger sister back to college- a real college. She could stop hustling pool and darts and perhaps even focus more on her journalism, maybe even unpack some boxes in her apartment. With all that money they wouldn't have to con for months or years even! Maybe they'd never have to pull another job again!

She could almost taste the freedom. The sweet security of permanence and-

Who was she kidding? Deals like this always came with a catch. It was nice to fantasize about this money changing her life, but you never got anything for nothing. And she could tell by the triumphant gleam in Lana Lang's eyes that she wanted more from Lois than financial advice. She was a little lamb willingly being lead to the slaughterhouse.

Although, Lois's reporter side was practically chomping at the bit, forget the money. Lana Lang was offering her a job. She had a chance a million other journalists would kill for- the opportunity to snoop behind enemy lines equipped with the perfect cover.

For weeks, not days or hours.

She could uncover all of the Ex Mrs. Luthor's dark dirty little secrets. The story of a lifetime- and besides whom in their right mind could turn down all that dough? It was an offer she couldn't refuse and Lana knew it.

"Two weeks? That's it. No strings?"

"Two weeks." Lana promised, opening the front left side drawer of her desk and taking out a fresh knew bundle of papers. "I went ahead and had my lawyer draw out the papers already I hope you don't find it forward of me."

"Have you ever been anything but?" Lois answered throwing Lana's previous words back in her face.

* * *

"Two weeks!" Chloe shrieked, grabbing her cousin by the shoulders as if to shake her. "Are you certifiable?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. I know this is risky but-"

"Yes, this is risky!" Chloe cut her off, "Lois I know that when you smell a good story you have this insatiable curiosity that can't be quenched until you find the truth- but this is not a story! It's our life!"

"She offered me double the money, Chlo." That shut her tiny blonde cousin up, right quick.

"Double?" Lucy, who had been uncharacteristically quiet for the duration of the conversation, repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. How could I refuse? Double the money means we won't have to move- we can pay the entire loan off- with whatever outrageous interest those low life assholes will undoubtedly charge and still have enough left over to pay for rent for months!"

"I could upgrade some of my systems," Chloe said more to herself than her cousins. "I could-"

"Rejoin the world of the living?" Lois suggested. And Chloe shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"I went out last night didn't I?" She argued. "I even let some guy buy me a drink. He was cute, in a bowtie sort of way. I think his name was Jimmy or Johnny or something."

"That doesn't count," Lois, replied, "you got home before me."

"That's because I didn't let what's his name grope me by a lake!" Chloe shouted.

"Point taken," Lois conceded. She had to give her cousin that- but that didn't mean she'd won. "Jealous?" Lois asked.

"Just call me Kermit." Chloe reluctantly confessed, then giggled.

"Look," Lois started. "I know this wasn't the smartest move to make, and if you two want to head back to Metropolis and let me do this one solo-"

"No way!" Lucy cried, "This is all my fault. I'm staying."

"Me too," Chloe agreed. "You know the old saying? A family that cons together stays together."

Lois let out a breath or relief. She was trying to brave, but the thought of going it alone terrified her. She wasn't that good or that strong.

"Maybe I should just go back and face the music," Lucy broke the warm comfortable silence.

"What?" Lois whirled around and pinned her baby sister with a sharp look.

"I'm just saying that maybe we can't fix this one, Lo. Maybe I'm beyond saving this time- like mom. Maybe it's not worth it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lois didn't like where this conversation was going and she didn't like that her usually bright and bubbly sister was acting melancholy and self-loathing.

Lanes did not do pity parties. There was no point to them!

Lois imitated Chloe's move earlier and grabbed Lucy by the shoulders. "Don't ever think you're not worth it. You'll see everything is going to be all right."

"Smooth sailing from here on out." Chloe finished.

Lucy didn't look entirely convinced, but allowed a ghost of smile to touch her lips.

"OK. So how in the world are we going to explain why we're staying for an extended period of time, here?" Chloe asked.

Lois shrugged. "I was kind of hoping you would know."

Lucy groaned. "Pass the Tums."

* * *

"Daddy!" Tilly was angry. She stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Don't make that face," Clark told her. "It might get stuck that way."

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" The precocious little girl stalked towards him, not stopping until she was right in front of him. Clark bent down so she wouldn't strain her neck looking up at him.

"What did I do?"

"Abby said that she heard her mother talking on the phone to Mrs. Houston."

"OK. But what does that have to do with-"

"Abby said she heard her mother tell Mrs. Houston you were seeing _that _woman!"

Clark felt the color drain from his face.

Dammit!

He'd been so blind by his own- motivations- it never occurred to him that the gossip would ever reach Tilly's ears. That was a naïve and horrible miscalculation on his part.

"Tilly, honey-"

"I haven't even finished making my list yet! How will you know if she'd the one if you don't know what I want!"

"Til, you can't pre-order the perfect mother-"

"Well," The child pulled a crinkled up piece of paper from her pocket, unfolded it and began reading. "Is she pretty?"

"Tilly-"

"Is she?"

"Yes. She's beautiful."

"Is she nice?"

"In her own way." Clark rubbed the back of his neck. "But-"

"Can she make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"I would assume so-"

"With the crust cut off?" Tilly asked, glancing at her paper.

"I'm sure she can, but honey-"

"Does she know all the bedtime stories I like? And what my favorite juice is? And what about covers? Does she tuck the corners under the mattress or not?"

"Tilly, I don't know." Clark said, although he would very much like to find out first hand what her policy on cover tucking was as well.

"Sweetheart," He said softly, brushing a hand across her check. "I'm sorry that about what Abby told you, but I'm not dating anyone- she's just an acquaintance," sort of. It wasn't a complete lie, in fact it was mostly the truth- he wasn't seeing Lois. She had an almost fiancé, after all. _Mr. Understanding_. He was probably some intellectual- ten years her senior. A psychiatrist or a lawyer or something equally as dull and not at all what Lois needed. Not that he knew what Lois Leitz needed- at least on an emotional level.

Why did he care so much? So what if he'd never felt so attracted to a woman in his life. And just because he couldn't seem to leave her alone- wasn't anything to be alarmed about. He was just curious. It was just his journalistic instincts' kicking in- yeah that was it. It was the mystery that surrounded her that intrigued him.

As soon as he found out what she was hiding this irrational attraction he felt towards her would more than likely fade. And this undeniable connection he kept trying to deny would be severed and he could go back to his normal existence- before he had laid eyes on Lois's icy stare and been distracted by her full, lush bleeding mouth-

"Daddy?" Tilly's sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"What's an acquaintance?"

"It's someone you know, but aren't very close to."

"Oh." Tilly opened her like she wanted to add something, but lost her nerve.

"Spit it out, kid." Clark said.

"Well," the little girl started, apprehensively, "Abby said that her mother also called that woman a- a – prostitute. What's that?"

Clark wished he could bind Peggy Houston's lips together, permanently.

"I'll tell you when you're older- and she's not a prostitute." At least he was almost positive she wasn't.

"So it's something bad," the six-year-old concluded.

"No. Yes. I mean it- well- uh, how about we go get some ice cream?"

Tilly's face lit up. "Rocky road?"

"Is there any other kind?" Clark lifted his daughter into the air, thankful for six-year-old ADD.

"Daddy?" Tilly said quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"So, you're really not seeing anyone?"

"I'm really not." He reassured his daughter.

"Promise?" She held out her pinky finger.

"Promise," Clark hooked his little finger with hers.

"Do you like her?" The child asked, curiously.

"Let's just say she's-" Clark struggled, trying to find the right words to describe Lois Leitz. She was the rudest, most stubborn, most nervous woman he'd ever met- she drove him crazy in more ways than one- yet, he'd never felt such an instant attachment to someone in his life. He'd known the woman for little more than twenty-four hours and it felt like he'd known her all his life.

"An acquired taste," he finally settled on. Although he had to admit it hadn't taken him very long to get acclimated had it?

Tilly screwed up her face again. "What does that mean?"

Clark hurried down the stairs of the talon, trying to resist using his super speed. The faster they got the ice cream parlor the better.

**TBC**

**

* * *

****A/N:** OK. So you see that review button in the middle of your page? Please press it and leave me some sugar! Thanks!


	8. A Bet Is A Bet

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the comments! I eat them like fine chocolate truffles. YUM! And thank you for being patient with me. So since you waited so long I wrote an extra long chapter for you! It's steamy! Which is why the rating went up! So if you don't like your Clois on the hot side! Then uh, you should turn back now! Don't say I didn't warn you!

**Chapter Eight**

**A Bet Is A Bet**

"I thought you said telescopes were for geeks and stalkers." As usual his voice startled her and she jumped away from the spyglass as though it had sprung to life and bitten her!

"I really wish you wouldn't do that!"

"I know." He replied, unapologetically, swaggering as he made his way over to her. She shifted nervously under his scrutinizing gaze. Why did he always have to make her feel like she was some sort of science project? She could almost see the gears turning in his head as he observed her. His mind coming up with some new way to experiment on her- Hoping she would fail- Waiting for her to screw up and prove his latest thesis.

He already knew she was a liar. He just didn't know why- hell the poor guy didn't even know the half of it!

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for you," crossed his arms in front of his chest and took a wide stance in front of her.

Lois narrowed her eyes. "Why? Keeping tabs on me?"

"Always," he took another step forward a definite personal space breach. Lois retreated, putting the telescope between them.

"Watch it, Sheriff!" She scolded. "Almost Fiancé, remember?"

Clark balled his fingers tightly into a fist at his sides. How could he forget? "I'll be good." He promised.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Must be my track record," then he momentarily blinded her with a dazzling display of straight, white teeth. "I swear I'm never this way around anyone else." He voice lowered and she unconsciously leaned in because the baritone melody of his voice was so seductively soothing.

She caught herself before she almost lost her balance, but her mind was still swimming from grin he'd flashed her. "Usually I'm the perfect gentleman. Mr. Straight and narrow, but you Lois- you bring out a side of me I never even knew I had." It didn't sound like he minded at all.

But Lois knew a line when she heard one. "Don't try to pull any of that down home country farm boy charm on me, buddy!" She put her hands on her hips.

"I heard you were staying," He said, getting back to the real reason he'd been looking for her in the first place.

"Yeah. So?"

"Doesn't Met U start back up in a few days?"

"We got an extension on our project," she shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. As if college professors often gave multiple week extensions to students.

God, this was a horrible cover.

Her mother was probably rolling over in her grave!

"Two weeks is a long time. What about your other classes?"

"That's why god invented the Internet," Lois replied, pushing a stray piece of dark hair behind her ear.

"Still, it seems very- generous of them-" he chided, watching her expression like a hawk watching a mouse scurrying along the forest floor. Waiting patiently until she came out in to the open- away from the secure protection of the underbrush, so he could swoop down and grab her!

"Why don't you have your Met U buddy verify it for you!" She spat, knowing it was a stupid move.

"Maybe I will," he bluffed. Tommy already told him he couldn't access student records beyond admissions.

"Be my guest!" She said, wanting the last word.

He paused for a short moment then said.

"Tell me more about Wes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what kind of guy it takes to nail you down." Lois didn't miss the double meaning behind his words, but she chose to ignore it.

The only thing she remembered about the real Wes Keenan was his wavy mud colored hair and his chocolate eyes which had been framed by two thick layers of equally dark lashes and of course, his thin, extremely chapped, lips.

"I really don't think its any of your business," she might as well try the high and mighty routine. What was Clark Kent, part bloodhound or something?

"Can't think of anything off the top of your head?"

"What?"

"I'm beginning to think this guy doesn't really exist- at least not outside that pretty little head of yours, anyway."

Lois's outrage almost boiled over. How dare he accuse her of making up stories! So what if he was right, that didn't mean she couldn't be offended!

"I'll have you know that Wes is a very successful- Psychoanalyst." Why the hell had that popped into her brain? She hated shrinks.

Clark chuckled. "Oh, Please!" He cackled, "you dating a shrink? That sounds like the plot to a bad sitcom."

"It's true!" Lois insisted, her stomach dropping to her toes with a sickening Thump!

"Prove it."

"I don't have to prove a goddamed thing to you!" Lois screeched.

But Clark wasn't listening. "How do you do that?" He whispered suddenly, his eyes glazed over and half lidded.

"Do what?" Lois asked, the anger in her tone replaced by apprehensive curiosity.

The question startled the sheriff out of whatever fantasy was playing in his head and he rubbed the back of neck, sheepishly casting his eyes away from her.

_How do you make me want you even when you're screeching like a wet hen!_ "Nothing."

Lois growled. "I don't get you!" She walked around the telescope to stand in front of him, "Half the time you act all meek and "yes, ma no, ma" and the other half you're the most over confident guy I've ever met!"

"It doesn't happen to you much does it?" He challenged, invading her personal space again. This time she didn't back down.

"What?"

"Not being able to peg someone right away."

Lois scoffed. "Oh, please. You are not that complicated."

Clark didn't respond, he just quirked his lips at her neither confirming nor denying her statement.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

"I wanted to see your telescope and I think I've found what you were looking at, instead of the stars during your adolescence," she smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The farm house across the road," Lois turned away from the sheriff and bent down to peek into the spyglass adjusting it to just the right angle so she could see into the window of a room that had clearly once belonged to a teenage girl. The only reason she knew it was abandoned was because of the Nsync poster on the wall. "It's a little too pink for my taste."

When she peeped back at the sheriff he wasn't smiling. And all the self-satisfied giddiness she'd been feeling drained out her like water through a sieve. He didn't look guilty or ashamed or even embarrassed. His face was completely hard and emotionless, like someone carved it out of marble or stone.

She didn't like it- he shouldn't look like that, bland and lifeless. Like all the color and animation had been sucked from his body.

"God." Lois whispered. "She didn't take any prisoners did she?"

"It was a long time ago," was all he said.

"Well, looks like the Eagle Scout does have some skeletons in his closet, after all." Lois teased, attempting anything to get the color back in his cheeks and the life back in his eyes. "Who was she?" The question slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Word Vomit. It's a very real disease.

"A complete stranger," the raw bitterness in his tone startled her. The Pink Princess had obviously burned the poor guy pretty damn good.

"Ah," Lois replied, trying to lighten the mood as she moseyed her way over to the worn out futon, "love from afar."

She knew a great deal about that- every love of her life had been a love at arms length. Any closer and things could turn ugly- getting in too deep left you nothing but heartache. Just ask The General. Her mom left and took his entire world with her. Leaving him with nothing but a shattered heart and Dear John letter. And the poor bastard still loved her until the day she died.

The brunette plopped down in on the worn out mattress pad and it sunk low, almost touching the ground. Well, she could see he must have gotten over Ms. Untouchable pretty fast. This thing had definitely been used- a lot.

"Trust me," Clark replied, he was still looking in the direction of the telescope his voice seemed detached and faraway. "I got close enough."

"Wanna talk about it?" She cringed inwardly.

"Not really."

_Thank God!_ The last thing she needed was to hear about _the one that got away. _

Not that she cared one way or the other. Let him pour his heart out if he wanted to. What was it to her?

"Suit yourself." She hoped it came out as indifferent instead of, bratty.

"I ran into Lucy and Chloe in town today. You weren't with them." Clark joined her on the futon; his face back to normal and Lois hid a small smile with her hand while she physically braced herself, she positive that the futon was about to collapse under their combined weight.

It didn't.

"I was out getting footage for our project," she lied, effortlessly.

"That's what they said."

"Wow. Now I really feel like I'm under investigation. Do I need an alibi, Sheriff?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"You know, it's really annoying to answer a person's question with another question,"

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

This word sparring they did was kind of exhilarating. Lois liked that she had someone who challenged as much as she challenged them. Usually, once she batted her eyes a few times and flashed a little leg the boys dropped like stunned flies at her feet, but not Clark Kent.

He was a killer bee. Waiting patiently for an opportunity to sting her- right where it hurt the most.

Which was why his company was one she shouldn't be enjoying.

"You're doing it again." He said, waving hand in front of her face.

"Doing what?" She swatted at him.

"Winding yourself up like a yo-yo," he said. "I don't know how you have the energy to stay so nervous all the time. You remind me of one of those little yippy dogs that shake uncontrollably."

No one had ever called her little in her life! And yippy? Oh she'd show him yippy! He hadn't heard yippy, yet!

"You make me nervous."

Or not.

Lois almost clamped her hands over her big, fat mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. She'd meant to say something witty and insulting and borderline cruel, and not at all what came out of her mouth! She'd meant to say _anything_ but that!

Clark viewed her with new interest, "Really? You mean it's my fault your blood pressure is probably twice as high as it should be?"

Well, not entirely his fault. But if the man was offering to be the bane of her existence, who was she to refuse?

She made a noncommittal noise. Indifference was always your friend in situations like this.

A wicked spark in the sheriff's eyes winked at her.

She was in trouble. Deep trouble.

"Now, I was always taught to take responsibility for my actions, Ms. Leitz."

_Lane!_ She heard a voice in her head scream_. My name is Lane. Lois Lane!_

"What do you mean?" She hated how shaky she sounded and that her fingers were itching to touch him.

"I mean- if I'm the reason your so- _tense._" How did he make one word sound like an invitation for sex? "I should also be the reason for your _relief_." Lois was pretty sure he didn't have a soothing cup of tea in mind, to calm her nerves. "Don't you think?"

"That depends-"

"Oh, I promise it'll be affective. _Highly_ affective."

"It's the method I'm worried about," Lois said.

"Yeah, I figured you may not be too open minded about it- but I think given the right incentive-"

"What kind of incentive, Kent?"

"A little wager perhaps?"

"Go on," it's not like her day hadn't already been filled with enough excitement! She had to get up bright and early tomorrow morning. She was meeting Lana at seven. But the challenge in the Sheriff's eyes was something her competitive side couldn't ignore. Her pride wouldn't let her step down.

Hubris, not just for the classic tragic hero, anymore-

"I bet I can completely relax you in fifteen minutes."

"How?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Maybe."

Lois bit her lip. "And if you can't?"

"I leave you alone for- one day," he offered, weakly.

"You stop investigating me completely!"

"Three days!"

"Deal!" Lois put out her hand to shake his, but retracted it quickly.

"And if you win?" She asked.

"You tell me the truth. About _everything_."

There was a moment of defining silence between them. Finally, Lois defiantly locked her gaze on to his and stuck out her hand and he shook it. "You've got yourself a bet, Sheriff."

"Good. Now lay down."

"Why?" Lois asked in alarm.

"So I can touch you." He breathed, "again."

Lois felt her pumping heart training against the restraints of her chest.

"But what about-"

"Lay. Down." He said again. "A bet is a bet, Leitz."

_Lane! _

Cautiously, Lois obeyed his request. Clark moved off the couch, walked quickly across the room and flipped on the stereo on his desk to a random frequency. "it's about a quarter after," he announced.

_You Shook Me All Night Long_ came blasting out of the speakers and Clark smirked.

How appropriate.

"What's that for?" Lois asked, trying to keep herself from jumping out the window. What the hell had she gotten herself into now?

"Shhh!" he put his finger to her lips- then replaced it with his mouth. Just like the night before her entire world was turned upside down, backwards and inside out! His sweet, hot mouth on hers, insistent and hard and Lois gave herself up to it like the cheap tramp she wanted to be!

Maybe that was it. If she pretended this was just another job. Maybe if she played the part of streetwalker and she could just close her eyes and imagine Clark as just another one of her regular clients. Maybe she could have the screaming, carnal, criminal sex she'd always craved.

And if she were pretending to be some nameless hooker there was less of a chance that she'd scream out, "I'm a Con artist!" When she came.

_Call me- _

But at that moment Clark moved his head to the underside of her chin and the thought she was about to think was completely fried by the heat of his lips on her skin.

His hand slid up her shirt and touched the underside of her bra. "You're thinking too much." He said.

"No I'm not! I swear!"

He eased his hand inside the fabric and Lois sighed and leaned her head back trying to force herself to relax. She tried to focus on his hands massaging her flesh and the little thrill she got when he popped open her bra with one hand. Impressive.

"Liar," his breath tickled the pulse point on her throat.

The brunette was vaguely aware when the song switched to _Benny and the Jets._

_Yes, _she thought. _That's me. Lois Lane. Professional liar. Want my card?_

"Stop that!" Clark tugged at her jeans fiercely. Ripping them down with one violent motion.

She cried out in protest, and was about to give _Clark the Ripper_ a piece of her mind, but her words died in her throat when he spread her legs.

This wasn't going to work. Maybe if she could just get him to keep kissing her-

He slid her panties to one side and pressed his face into her core.

Not there!

She had to give him credit. He tried his damndest. And it felt good. Having his mouth on her- caressing her and nibbling and sucking and stroking her. She liked it. But the fireworks from last night were gone. It was enjoyable- just not- explosive or mind numbing.

Maybe if she'd worn that skirt again or if they were down by the lake again they could re-capture the magic. The sizzle.

It would help if the image in her head of her screaming out, "Lane! You idiot! My name is Lois Lane!" in sweet, blissful agony would go away.

But it didn't and she could only predict what kind of chaos a slip like that would cause. She decided she better do something rash- just to move things along. So she started breathing heavy and she moved her hips against his mouth for a few moments, before screaming out.

"Oh! Oh! God!"

For good measure she shoved his head further into her flesh, clamped her knees around his head and gave another theatrical moan.

"Yes! God! Right there! Oh!"

Then she lurched and shuddered and flung her head back against the armrest and slowed her breathing as though she were coming back to down to Earth. She would lie to him of course, when he asked to collect on their bet and then she'd just have think of a way to-

"What the hell was that?"

She looked down at the man between her legs and he narrowed his eyes at her.

Lois smiled lazily at him, eyes half lidded, mouth upturned. She put on her best sated look and started, "that was -"

"Another lie," he finished.

Lois froze. Her eyes popping open. "What are you talking about?"

"You faked it." He said, simply.

"I did not!" She protested,

But Clark wasn't amused, "You weren't into it at all. I didn't believe you for a second!"

Lois pursed her lips, refusing to incriminate herself. But she couldn't take the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them for more thirty seconds.

"I'm sorry," she shrugged, "it just wasn't working out, OK?"

"It would work a lot better if you'd just loosen up a little," the sheriff roared.

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are!" She replied venomously.

Clark scoffed. "I didn't hear you complaining last night!"

"I was drunk, last night!" She shot back.

"Not toward the end you weren't!"

"Pig!" She didn't know what else to say, and falling back on name calling seemed like the right thing to do.

"I told you to quit it!" he ignored her bait and went straight into accusations.

"I was just thinking!"

"Well, don't!" He slid up her body. And Lois mewled because the friction felt so nice.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She barked.

"You're not supposed to be thinking!" He cried.

"You apparently know a lot about this sort of thing!" She shot back, wondering how many other women before her had been in this same position on this same dirty futon.

"I know more than you, obviously!" He snapped. "If you have to think at all it should be about my mouth and where it's located on your body and how good it's making you feel!"

Lois scoffed. "You should try a different method, Sheriff. You only have eight minutes left before I win the bet."

It had been the wrong choice to provoke him.

The stony look he gave her couldn't be mistaken for anything else but a man who had something to prove. Men could be so touchy sometimes- especially when it came to their virility.

"Oh, it'll work all right!" He snarled, "And this time none of that funny stuff. Got it?"

She nodded and rolled her eyes.

He wanted to smother her with a pillow and fuck her senseless at the same time. "Now lie back and enjoy!" Dammit!

He'd show her just how relaxed he could make her. She'd be soft and yielding and trusting like she was on the dock. All his. Screaming his name and reduced to nothing but a quivering mass of satisfied woman. Let's see just how well he stacked up to Dr. Keenan. One thing was for sure the man wasn't doing his job right if Lois was still as jumpy as a virgin at a prison rodeo!

Obviously, Mr. Perfect wasn't so perfect after all. Lois hadn't even given him a chance to get her going before she resorted to faking her climax. He would rectify that for her. He'd show her just how good it could be with someone who put her needs above his own. And it was truly a win, win, she got the orgasm she so desperately craved and he finally got the answers he needed.

He waited until she exhaled deeply before sliding his hands across her hips and biting the insides of her thighs just hard enough to leave marks.

Lois tried to do what he told her but it was easier said than done. Lay back and enjoy? What the hell did that mean, anyway? How was she supposed to do nothing? What if this was some sort of trick- he was using sex and pleasure against her- getting her to put her guard down so she would confess everything to him in one long, screech of release.

"Cut it out!" She heard his muffled voice from between her legs.

She was about to retort when she suddenly found her lips smothered by his. It was different from the kiss before. It was slower- like the one on the dock- but harder and more demanding, a kiss meant to punish, a shut-the-hell-up kiss, a kiss to make her abandon her senses.

Lois was trying to remember why this was wrong, but Clark pressed a hand against her breast and the heat from his touch flooded her mind and short-circuited all rational thought. He kept kissing her- knowing how it melted her brain into mush.

He rubbed a single finger along her sex, and pushed it inside of her. "Tell me when it starts to feel good," he said against her mouth as he began to pump in and out of her.

Lois gasped and sputtered and he chucked darkly into her ear. "No. When it feels_ really_ good."

"Here?" He asked, and Lois shook her head wanting to tell him that the clitoris wasn't inside. He'd passed that on the way in.

But he slipped a second finger into her, curving both digits and reached higher until he hit something so good that Lois jolted against him and moaned "_There!"_ He pumped again to make sure she meant it and she almost wept with pleasure. "Oh, God _There_! I swear!"

"I'll be back." He slid down her body once again and took off her underwear completely then licked into her. His tongue fondled her clit, while his fingers drove her crazy from the inside. And Lois was finally beginning to understand what he meant by lay back and enjoy. She wasn't used to this kind of thing.

She was a modern woman- she'd read _Feminine Mystic_. Maybe all that crap about being responsible for your own orgasm was just that- crap. But she couldn't give in all the way, she decided.

She had to maintain a little control.

He pumped into her faster, sucking her sweet sensitive bundle of nerves hard then licking it into submission and starting the torturous teasing all over again and again. He could feel her straining against him, fighting him tooth and nail, too stubborn to let go completely. She wasn't going to make this easy.

Which was fine with him. He liked a challenge.

He stroked her deftly from the inside, his hands moving faster and harder and he felt her nails in his scalp, pulling at his hair. He wasn't sure if she was trying to make him stop of keep going. He assumed it was the latter.

He bit around her clit, and she bucked into him and groaned, long and loud. So he did it again-

Lois was losing it- she was absolutely mindless- she fought hard to hold onto the one little piece of sanity she had left. She couldn't forget who she was. She couldn't tell him anything. Not even her real name!

Why did that make her feel more trapped and suffocated than free? Her fear overrode every other emotion- even her lust.

"Let go!" Clark was above her again, his thumb pressed down against her and his fingers kept rhythm with her hips. He took her mouth again.

She shook her head. "I can't." She bit out when he let her up for air. She felt dizzy and nauseas. She wanted him and she wanted him gone.

Clark knew he could make her come. He wanted to. He wanted more than anything to watch and feel her shatter into a million pieces and know that he was responsible for it. And he knew she wanted it to- deep down.

She was starving for it.

But as he watched her face twist- the battle raging behind her glazed over hazel eyes warred on, even in the midst of sex. He knew he couldn't do it. It wasn't right. And even if he did make her come- she'd just lie to him again. Bet or no bet- Lois Leitz wasn't about to give up her secrets so easily.

So, he slowed the movement of his hands and removed his thumb from her center and kissed her cheek and her neck lightly- soothingly. He wasn't cruel enough to just stop. He brought her down from her high and they were both breathing heavily and Lois looked at him with both vexation and gratefulness.

He sat back and let her up and she started to silently re-clasp her bra and pull her shirt down and put her panties and her jeans back on. Then she rose from her seat and turned to him.

"Um-"

"So, do you think Wes will be as understanding this time?" Clark asked, hating that he sounded like a jealous lover.

Lois frowned. "No."

"Are you going to tell him at all?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know where he is," she confessed.

"What?"

"I haven't seen Wes Keenan since I was twelve," she admitted. "He was my first kiss. I kissed him. I just wanted to know what it felt like, you know?"

"And how did it feel?" Clark asked.

"A little rough and flakey. His lips were cracked."

She didn't know why she felt the need to tell him this. She could've dragged out the fake boyfriend story for the next two weeks. It would have been the perfect excuse to keep Clark Kent away- except it hadn't really worked, had it? She still found herself flat on her back with Clark Kent kissing her senseless- boyfriend or no. So what was the point? The only thing it would accomplish is making her feel unnecessary guilt over a guy that she hadn't laid eyes on in over ten years!

"I knew you'd never date a shrink," Clark stated, smiling.

"I hate shrinks." God Lane, why don't you just tell him your entire life story? I'm sure that would go over real well. "I have to go."

"I figured."

"Remember Sheriff, three days." She called over her shoulder.

Clark opened his mouth to protest. Their wager didn't count anymore- he'd let her off the hook! He was about to point out this fact when Lois stopped him.

"A bet is a bet, Kent."

He watched in disbelief as the she-devil disappeared down the stairs case as _You Give Love a Bad Name_, sounded throw the crackling speakers.

**TBC**

**A/N:** So. Tell me about it!


	9. Unforeseeable Complications

**A/N: **I know it's been a while since I updated. And I apologize for that. My family has been going through a bit of a rough time- but things are finally starting to look up! I also got a new job and am going to school full time- Hence to say Life has been crazy! But I hope you guys are still interested in this story. I fully intend to finish it. And I will try my hardest to be a better Updater! I promise! You guys are the best. And thank you so much reading.

Here is the long over-due ninth chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Nine**

**Unforeseeable Complications**

Lois hadn't been sleeping well since before she arrived in Smallville, but thanks to a certain Townie it was becoming almost damn near impossible to even close her eyes! His hands and mouth were everywhere every time her eyelids fluttered shut. Even blinking gave her minor heart palpitations.

She told herself it was nothing. It would pass soon- hopefully. However, things weren't progressing as fast as she'd hoped they would.

After she'd retreated from the barn still shaking and hot, Lois had climbed the narrow staircase to her temporary bedroom and collapsed into the sheets exhausted and the tiniest bit frustrated. Sleep over took her before her head had a chance to hit the pillow and like the unsuspecting teens of Elm Street, she too, was unaware of the 'horrors' that were waiting for her in her dreams.

It was Lucy that had woken her up just about the time her dream sheriff's hand was gliding up the inside of her thigh, smiling devilishly at her from between her spread legs. Apparently, Lucy had thought that someone was trying to hurt her. And why would her baby sister think such a thing? Perhaps it was the moaning and groaning she'd heard- from all the way down the hall.

Lois managed to satisfy her well-intentioned sister's suspicious mind by telling her it was only a nightmare. And in some ways that was true because Lois would've gladly dealt with a serial killer in desperate need of manicure over having to face Smallville's local law enforcement ever again.

But there was no controlling imagination. The scene in the loft played endlessly in her dreams. Each time finishing the way it should have with Clark's thick fingers and magic tongue making her scream. And even when she heard her dream self call out "My name is _Lane_! Lois _Lane_!" It didn't evoke the panic and mayhem it should have, at least not in her delusional REM cycles. Oh, no. Clark Kent was a push over in her head. He smiled at her and kissed her while she poured her heart out to him. He told her it didn't matter what her name was or that she was as crooked as they came- it didn't matter.

Too bad it mattered in the real world. Too bad her fantasies would never become anything more than that. Not that she wanted them to be anything more-

God! What was he doing to her?

Realizing that catching up on her much needed beauty sleep just wasn't going to happen, Lois decided to use her insomnia constructively. She slid into her bunny slippers, dragged herself back downstairs and groggily logged on to Chloe's computer.

She might as well do a quick Lana refresher- at least that would get her mind off Clark Kent, for a few minutes at least. Lois brought up the Ex Mrs. Luthor's multiple lawsuit and business documents. In all of the-er- excitement that evening she'd almost forgotten about her meeting tomorrow. She was going to have to brush up on her business jargon if she wanted to fool her shrewd temporary employer

Lois wasn't by any means a business mogul- but she wasn't a complete dunce when it came to that particular topic, either. She'd taken a few tedious classes during her long stint as a college student. And she'd done pretty damn well in those classes too, if she did say so herself, even if they had nearly bored her to tears. Well, at least there was one advantage to having a con artist for a mother Lois thought as she skimmed the documents on the screen- you could even cheat at studying.

It was almost six when Lois's eyes started straining and blurring. The LCD lighting wasn't helping her poor tired irises. She sat back and rubbed her hands against her eyelids, stifling a yawn. She'd just talked herself into moving to make coffee when she heard a noise behind her.

"Studying hard, cuz?" Chloe asked, placing a steaming mug next to the monitor.

"This isn't a test I can afford to fail." Lois replied, taking a sip. "Thanks Chlo."

"Anytime." Chloe answered, falling into the chair next to Lois.

"Why are you up so early?" Lois asked.

The blonde shrugged, playing absently with the spoon in her drink. "I can never sleep well in a strange place."

"Yeah, me either," except Lois could just never sleep well, regardless- everywhere was a strange place.

"So do you think we can pull this off?" Chloe asked, glancing at the documents behind Lois's head. The brunette ignored the niggling feeling in her abdomen and forced a smile.

"If everything goes the way it should," it was a vague answer and Chloe almost didn't swallow it, but she returned her older cousin's grin, her eyes shining with unfaltering faith.

"It will."

Lois took the next few seconds to drain her coffee and have an argument with herself. She'd been debating on whether or not to bring something up to Chloe for months now. She knew she was going to have to deal with this situation as soon as the trio had decided to move to Metropolis, but Lois had been procrastinating the unpleasant issue. And six o'clock in the morning seemed like as good a time as any to bring up painful memories.

"Hey Chlo?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought about," Lois paused and chose her next words carefully. "Have you thought about going up to see _him_ by any chance? I mean I just thought that since we were so close and-"

"No. I haven't," she replied stonily. The only reaction her cousin gave was a sharp, barely audible intake of breath.

"Why not?" Lois pressed.

"He doesn't want to see me. Why would he?"

"He writes to you every week Chlo," Lois insisted. "He always knows where we are- who we are. Don't you think-"

"Drop it, Lois,"

"I just think that you should at least write him back."

"No."

"Chloe he's your-"

"I said_ NO_!"

The coffee mug in younger woman's hands crashed against the hardwood floor and shattered.

For a long moment neither cousin spoke. Lois chastised herself for pushing so hard. She should have let it go. Chloe wasn't ready to face her past, yet. She of all people should have understood that.

"I'll get the broom." Chloe's only response was to kneel down and start picking up some of the bigger broken pieces.

Lois returned shortly with the broom and the two women silently cleaned up their mess.

"I'm sorry." Lois said while she brushed the last few jagged shards into the dustpan.

Chloe sighed. "I know. Me too. I just-"

"I know. I shouldn't have pushed you. It was stupid."

"I shouldn't have overreacted."

"It's OK."

"Promise?"

Lois gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Promise."

"Hey? Shouldn't you get going? It's already passed the half."

Lois checked her phone and resisted the urge to curse. Being late on her first day didn't exactly paint her has the overly prompt business genius she was supposed to be.

"Yeah, I'll be back early." She grabbed her bag off the loveseat.

"What should I tell the Sheriff when he starts sniffing around?"

Lois smirked. "Don't worry. I took care of him last night. We won't be seeing his shiny gold badge around these parts anymore. Well, at least for a few days."

Chloe cocked a doubtful eyebrow, "Oh? What did you do exactly?"

"I'll explain later," Lois, replied hurrying out the door. "I don't want to be late on my first day!"

* * *

Her first official day as being Lana's newest bitch went as well as expected. Lois met Ms. Lang's right hand woman- Tess Mercer and the two females instantly disliked one another. Tess's striking features and intelligent icy clear eyes gave Lois an uneasy feeling. However, much to her agitation it seemed she and the redhead were going to have to get along because Lana had appointed Tess her official tour guide.

Lois tried to mesmerize each dizzying labyrinth of corridors as best she could- making note of distinguishable land marks every time Tess turned a corner.

The second door on the right past the Buddha statue was the meeting room.

Next to the north stairs on the left was the door that led to the kitchen.

The South Staircase wrapped around forked on the first landing, taking you to either the East Wing or the-

"Where the hell are you going?" Tess's accusing eyes and reprimanding voice almost made Lois lose her composure.

"The West Wing." Lois said, slowly as if she were talking to a small child.

"Only authorized personnel are allowed there and you're not authorized personnel." Tess's cold smile only touched her lips. The rest of her features were fixated and hard. Like she was calculating Lois's next move.

"Why? What's down there?" The brunette asked boldly. Bravely looking her companion in the eyes. She wanted to make sure Tess knew she wasn't the only force to be reckoned with.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with." The redhead dodged the question with great ease. She turned and began descending down the East Wing staircase. Stopping after a couple of steps when she realized Lois hadn't moved to follow. She gave the brunette a belied look of concern. "This way, Ms. Blodgett. We've still got a lot of ground to cover and we wouldn't want you getting lost, would we?"

Lois ignored her deliberate tone and pasted an appreciative smile on her face. She'd play Tess's little game, for now. "No. No we wouldn't want that at all, Ms. Mercer."

The rest of the tour went off without much excitement. Lois would have to look over the Luthor mansion blueprints when she got back to the farm and mark some of the interesting locations she'd investigated- and the one's she hadn't been able too.

There was something going on in that West Wing and Lois knew it was the key that would bring Lana Lang down- for good this time. She'd tried to sneak away several times, but obviously Tess hadn't just been hired for her good looks or great taste in heels. Lana's personal assistant was not only a calculating bitch- but she was a clever calculating bitch. She didn't let Lois out of her sight for a second. Even when the brunette innocently asked for a restroom break, Tess made sure to personally walk her down the hall. She even politely waited for Lois to finish like some paranoid bodyguard outside the door.

Lois wasn't going to get anywhere near that forbidden wing today. She'd just have to wait it out. Tess couldn't be up her ass for the entire two weeks. All Lois had to do was pick her moment.

"Well, what do you think?" Lana asked when the duo finally returned to her private office.

"It's lovely, Ms. Lang. You have a very-er- unique taste."

"You mean I have a very bland and commercial taste," Lana smiled. "It's OK. I know it looks like a furnished hotel. That's what I was going for."

"Well," Lois started, "you've certainly attained your goal."

"I don't like this house very much, Ms. Blodgett."

"Then why do you live in it?" Lois inquired before she could stop herself.

Lana shrugged and poured a clear liquid into her glass. "Sentimentality maybe?" She looked thoughtfully at her guest and Lois realized with amazement that she was actually considering the bold question. She took a quick sip from her chalice before continuing. "Or perhaps it's because no matter how much I despise this place, I can't deny that it's a part of who I am. Removing this place from my life would be like amputating my arms or legs."

Suddenly, Lois saw Lana with fresh eyes. Could it be possible the tiny woman hadn't always been the villain everyone had made her out to be? Had she once been just an innocent who got trapped in a web of unfortunate circumstances and poor choices?

Lois didn't get a chance to ponder the revelation long. "If there's nothing else, Ms. Blodgett you are dismissed. We'll start the real work tomorrow bright and early."

Lois nodded and turned on her heel to leave- but not before she caught Tess Mercer's piercing blue eyes watching her with brazen interest.

* * *

Thankfully Lucy and Chloe were still out 'shooting their documentary' when she returned to the Farm. Lois pulled in just as Mrs. Kent was opening the door to her own car.

"Where are you off to, Mrs. K?" Lois asked.

"Oh? I- I have to run a few errands, dear." The older woman stuttered, her cheeks pinkening slightly.

It didn't take an expert to realize she was lying, but Lois let it slide. If Martha didn't want to tell her where she was going, that was her right. However, Lois couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Kent's truck took a left out of the drive.

Smallville was to the right.

Well, at least the Lane/Sullivan's weren't the only ones keeping secrets in this town.

Lois slammed the door to her dented SUV and started for the cottage when voice stopped her.

"Hello."

Lois whipped around and almost groaned. Standing ten feet in front of her was a little girl dressed in old blue jeans and a plaid button up, smiling- Wait a minute. Lois knew that smile-

"Hi," Lois said, uncomfortably.

"I'm Tilly. I am six. What's your name?"

_Do Not Panic_! Lois had never been good with kids. One look from her usually sent them into hysterics. "Lois. Lois La-I mean Leitz."

The little girl walked towards her, her ocean green eyes curiously transfixed on Lois's features. She stopped about a foot away from the tall brunette and motioned for her crouch down, and Lois reluctantly obeyed.

"Your really pretty. Like the princesses from my books." Tilly said as she smoothed her hands over Lois's checks and nose and forehead.

"Thanks."

"Are you a princess or an evil step mother?" The little girl asked. Lois almost laughed. What kind of question was that?

"Neither."

"Then what are you?" Tilly demanded, twisting her perplexed features.

Lois shrugged. "I don't know. What are you?"

"That's easy." Tilly answered in a Matter-of-fact voice, "I'm a princess."

"How do you know?" Lois questioned. This kid was adorable. And she'd been in her presence for more than thirty seconds and hadn't cried once- it was a new record. Besides, there was something about Tilly- something oddly familiar. Lois wasn't quite sure what it was but-

"Because my Daddy told me so." The six-year-old stated, proudly.

Oh, lord. If they were playing that game Tilly had already won. Lois's father had called her a lot of things over the years, but _Princess_ had never been one of them. Lois quickly changed the subject.

"How did you get here?"

"I'm not supposed to say," Tilly replied sheepishly, kicking the gravel with the toe of her gym shoe.

Uh, oh. That's not a good sign. "Are you lost?" Lois ventured cheerfully. She didn't want to scare the little girl.

"Nope."

"Did you run away?"

"Uh-uh." Tilly shook her head giggling. She thought it was a game.

Time to change tactics. "Where are you mommy and daddy?"

"Daddy is at work." Tilly said, and then went oddly silent.

"And your mommy?" Lois prompted, "Where is she?"

"With the angels in heaven- well that's what daddy told me anyways." She almost seemed embarrassed by revealing this information, starring down at her feet and grinding her heel absentmindedly in the dirt.

Lois's heart contracted empathetically. Poor thing. At least she'd had her mother until puberty.

"My mom's in with the angels too," Lois said, lifting the child's face with her hand and caressed Tilly's cheek with her thumb.

The little girl beamed, "Abby's mother was wrong! I don't think you're a prostitute at all!"

Lois was so taken aback by her statement she almost fell over, "What?"

"Do you know how to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crust cut off?"

"That's about the only thing I know how to make," Lois answered- still a bit in shock from the previous statement.

Tilly pursed her lips and eyed Lois carefully. "Do you have Rocky Road ice cream?"

Lois felt the corners of her mouth start to curve. What a little amateur con artist, throwing her off her game and flashing that charming- annoyingly familiar- smile and tricking her out of her last pint of Rocky Road.

"Nice try, kid. But I invented that bit." Lois stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on you little scamp- let's go inside and I'll introduce you to the wonderful experience of a Dove Bar."

"What's that?" Tilly asked reaching out and grabbing Lois's fingers.

"Vanilla ice cream dipped in chocolate- on a stick." Lois explained, leading the child into the farmhouse.

Tilly smiled and opened her mouth to comment when the sound of squealing tires and flying gravel caused both girls to spin on their heels.

The police cruiser came to a hard stop and Sheriff Clark Kent all but jumped through the door. He slammed it shut and stalked over to the two girls, his piercing gaze falling to the small child at Lois's side.

"Matilda Rose Kent!"

The child flinched at the sound of his voice and sank behind Lois's knees trying to hide from view while still gripping tightly to the brunette's hand. "Hi daddy," she said quietly, flashing him an I'm-sorry and-adorable-at-the-same-time, smile.

Lois gaped between Tilly and the sheriff for what seemed like hours with a mixture of bewilderment, indignation, and horror. She finally honed in on the Clark- her eyes narrow slits her voice thick with retribution.

"_Daddy_?"

**TBC**

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think! And thanks for sticking with me-even if I'm not the greatest at promptly updating...Thanks!


	10. Knowing When To Fold 'Em

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and all the comments are lovely and very treasured!

**Chapter Ten**

**Knowing When To Fold 'Em**

"_Daddy?"_

Clark didn't seem to hear Lois's astonished utterance. The Sheriff had all of his attention focused on the shorter brunette. "Car. Now." He pointed to the cruiser and Tilly hesitated.

"But daddy-"

"Now young lady!"

"Just hold on a minute!" Lois twisted and put her arms around Tilly, protectively. "So, the kid took a little walk. She's fine. No harm, no fowl."

"Truancy laws," Clark bit out and Lois cringed, tightening her grip around Tilly's surprisingly strong shoulders.

"Lois?" Tilly tilted her head back, her blue-green orbs silently pleading for some sort of rescue.

Something the older woman couldn't give her.

Sighing, Lois rubbed the child's back regretfully, "Sorry, kid. I think you'd better go quietly."

The six-year-old gulped and slowly eased herself out from behind Lois's legs, trudging to the cruiser as though she were walking the Green Mile.

Clark didn't follow his daughter right away instead he fixed the woman in front of him with a penetrating gaze. "Stay here. I'm coming back."

Lois pretended not to notice the tingling rush of anticipation race down her spine and spread into her solar plexus. "Did you forget about our little wager, Sheriff?" Her hands flew to her hips to cover her apprehension. "Your three days aren't even close to being up!"

"When my kid is involved any bets become null and void," he told her.

"Hey!" Lois shot back, "it wasn't like I picked up a stray on the way home! She's the one that pulled a Houdini and appeared out of nowhere!"

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, tilting his head curiously.

"I mean I pulled in, got out of the car and she was just- there!"

"And where were you?"

"I was at-" Lois trailed off and mentally kicked herself for getting caught up in the moment.

"What were going to say?" Clark prompted.

Lois frowned. "It doesn't matter." She deflected easily. "Just go easy on Tilly. She's a good kid."

"She's in big trouble," Clark mumbled.

"A little rebellion is a good sign," Lois said, her mouth perking up at the ends. "Trust me."

Unconvinced, Clark turned and marched back to his car. "I'm still coming back."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" But her words fell on deaf ears. He'd already shut the door and started the truck.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Tilly flinched. Her daddy had never yelled at her before. Not like this. He must be really, really mad! "Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry!" She told him quietly.

"Sometimes saying sorry isn't good enough, Til!" She felt a hot stinging sensation in the corner of her eyes. "I'm r-r-really, really, really s-s-sorry!"

Clark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated it when she cried. It was the worst thing in the world to watch her sweet face scrunch up and get all red and blotchy. Not to mention the heart wrenching sobbing and wailing that accompanied those big wet tears. Usually it instantly cured him of his anger.

But not today.

Today his parenting instinct was still running in full force and the adrenaline from a horror induced, sickening high was still coursing rapidly through his veins.

"Tilly you know better than to leave school! You know better than to use your powers!"

Her reply was a whimper and a few sniffles.

"Why?" He asked, the knuckles on his hands were white and she was pretty sure if he didn't stop squeezing so hard it would break. Again. "Just tell me what made you think skipping school would be a good idea? You could've been hurt! You can't just run off like that! What if someone saw you? You have to be-"

"C-careful! I know. I just- I just w-wanted to see if she was beautiful like a pr-princess or an evil step mother." The little girl took a few deep, trembling breaths and wiped the back on her arm over her eyes, willing herself to calm down. She didn't want her daddy to be mad anymore.

"What?" How many loops was this day going to throw him?

His daughter sighed and reached for a napkin in the glove compartment. "If she's going to be my mother I had to make sure she was going to be a mommy princess like Ariel. Not an evil step-mother like Cinderella had."

Clark couldn't help but ask, "So, what was the verdict?"

Tilly thought about it for a moment and blew her nose. "Neither." The child decided, "She is not bad. But she's prettier than a princess, Daddy. I think she's a queen."

_His Queen._

Clark entertained the strange, yet thrilling notion for a split second then pushed it to the back of his mind. "That still doesn't excuse the fact that you disobeyed me, left school without permission, and used your powers in a public place!"

"I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" Tilly bit her lip and shrank down into her seat, her eyes instantly refilling with fresh tears.

Clark glanced at her. At least she had the decency to look ashamed. "Oh, you're in big, BIG trouble!"

"Are you going send me away?"

"What?" Seriously. Enough with the surprises! "What are you talking about, now?"

Tilly's lower lip shook as she spoke. "When Aiden Sampson got in trouble his mommy and daddy sent him back to Frost 'n care and he told me that it was a really bad place and that's where mommy's and daddy's send the kids they don't want anymore. I don't want to go to frost 'n care!" The tears came flooding down her cheeks as she wailed. Clark pulled the car over to the side of the road.

He unbuckled his safety belt and Tilly's and pulled her into his lap. "There is nothing you could ever do that would make me give you up, Til." He put his hands on either side of her face and wiped away the moisture on her cheeks with his thumbs. "Do you understand me? I love you. Always. No matter what."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever and ever."

Clark wrapped her up in his arms and let her cry into his neck and wipe her nose on the collar of his shirt. They would discuss her punishment later when he picked her up from Pete's after he was finished dealing with a certain leggy miscreant.

* * *

SLAM!

She wondered how long it would take him to realize she wasn't in the guesthouse. Probably a good twenty seconds. And it would take another ten seconds to walk from the guesthouse to the kitchen in the main house. So there it was- thirty seconds. Half a minute. _Do Not Panic._

The kitchen door clicked shut all too soon and Lois whirled around, gawking stupidly at the cause of her nervous energy, while standing in the doorway of the open fridge.

"Ms. Leitz," she winced involuntarily at the use of her alias and squashed the compulsion to correct him.

"Hello, Sheriff," so much for keeping quiet. "Or would you prefer daddy?" She couldn't control herself. Her mouth just kept moving without permission! The fact that he hadn't mentioned his daughter to her before shouldn't be a big deal.

But it was.

Which was completely irrational and stupid. It wasn't like she had any claim over him. They weren't in any kind of relationship. They were barely even enemies for god's sake!

"Look about that-" he took a step forward, "I-"

"There's no need to explain, Sheriff." Lois banged the door to the refrigerator closed. "So you have a kid." She stated, "So what? It's none of my business." She hated that she was coming off like some blindsided girlfriend.

"I should have told you sooner," He admitted and the air between suddenly became fraught with unease.

Neither of them spoke again for what seemed like hours- to Lois at least. She'd never been comfortable with uncomfortable silences-

"So, um, what happened to her mother?" Well, the Lane women had never been known for their tact.

"Gone," Clark said, simply. "Dead."

"How?" Lois prompted.

"Let's just say she made some bad choices," Clark answered, stoically.

Lois noticed he was starting to get that detached look in his eyes again. The same expression he had last night when she'd brought up the house across street.

Well, at least his cryptic words were finally starting to make sense.

Close enough, indeed.

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but Clark quickly changed the subject.

"Getting back to my daughter," the Sheriff cleared his throat, "do you know how she got here?" That would be a question the father of a normal child would ask, right?

Lois shrugged. " Like I said before, she just appeared out of nowhere. I assumed she walked. But you'll have to ask her yourself. She told me she wasn't allowed to tell."

_Great. Real Subtle Til_.

Clark shifted his weight from one foot to the other and leaned his hands against the countertop.

"I guess I owe you a thank you-"

"For what?" Lois asked, mimicking his stance. "I didn't do anything. I thought she was lost or some lone runaway. I was going to feed her ice cream and cookies until your mom got home."

"Still, thanks for-" She may not have really done anything, but still- knowing Tilly was with Lois somehow eased his anxiety. "Just thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." Lois replied, standing up straight and heading for the door, "Well, I should go-"

"What's the hurry?"

"Oh, I've just, um got some editing to do."

"Wait." Clark intercepted, heading her off at the pass. "I wanted to ask you something."

"About?"

"About where you go running off to every day."

"Oh, this game again," Lois crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look.

"I'm going to keep playing until I win a round," he answered, meeting her gaze.

"Better get used to disappointment, Sheriff. I never lose."

"We'll see," His cockiness was infuriating. "Where were you this morning? Once again I ran into Lucy and Chloe, but not you. Why is that?"

"What?" Lois demanded, "A girl can't have a little time to herself?"

"Depends on what she does with that time, I suppose," Clark responded, impressed with his own cleverness.

Lois wanted to clock him. " I was filming. I work better alone."

"Without a camera?" he pointed out.

"I use my cell phone," Lois answered without missing a beat.

"Really?"

"Yes," she bit out. "Really."

The shift in the mood was subtle, but Lois felt it. This little exchange of information was slowly starting to turn from a battle of wits to an interrogation. What did he think? Just because they'd had a small moment she was going to suddenly tell him her life story?

"And what do you film, exactly?" Clark asked. "Isn't all the action in town? You know, where the people are?" Lois clenched her fists at her sides and took a step back when he advanced toward her; he was way too comfortable invading her personal space.

"Corn," she heard herself utter, as she backtracked. Corn? Did she just say corn? Jesus, Mary and Joseph!

She was really losing her touch.

But it wasn't her fault! How was a girl supposed to lie properly when he was in such close proximity to her olfactory senses! It wasn't fair! She wanted to curl up and let the warm aromas of leather and sunshine and soap shroud her in a cocoon of heat and-

"Corn? Really?" The man may smell like heaven, but at that moment Lois wished he'd go to hell.

"Did I stutter?" She snapped.

A wolfish expression spread across Clark's features. Lois's increasingly flustered appearance didn't escape his notice. "No." He answered, his scheming irises dark and stormy.

She hated how easily those damn eyes could elicit a response from her traitorous body. Her heartbeat quickened and sent a surge of hot blood scorching through her veins warming her from the inside out. This was ridiculous! She had to get a hold of herself!

"Corn is a crucial Smallville export," Lois argued, doing her best to steady herself. Her legs felt like warmed Jell-O. "It's practically the lynchpin of your entire economy!"

"True," Clark agreed, still moving toward her and she kept retreating.

Doing her best not to panic, Lois tried to appeal to the officer's diplomatic side. "Sheriff, don't you think that, in light of what's happened today, it would be best if we just-"

"Stopped playing all these games?" Clark finished. "Yes. I think that would be best."

"I'm not pla-" she started, but stopped when her ass hit the edge of the counter. Too late she realized that while they'd been arguing, Clark managed to force her into a corner. No, She'd _let him_ herd her into a corner like a naïve lost lamb.

Son of a biscuit eating whore!

Lois glanced behind her, futilely- she was trapped.

Oh, boy.

She whipped back around to face her adversary and tried to jerk away, but she had no place to go. The witty jibe she'd been about to hurl at him expired in her throat.

Now, he was definitely invading her personal bubble. He wasn't touching her. But he might as well be. His mouth was a mere whisper away from hers. His dark eyes, stormy- swirling with undetermined emotion stared down at her. He was so close she could count each one of his long, ebony eyelashes.

His breath was hot against her. She should be used to this by now. But somehow his size always managed to overwhelm her senses- he was too big and too close and she was breathing too hard.

Clark angled his head and leaned in closer so his lips were barely brushing against hers. But he didn't move to kiss her fully. Instead, he just stood there- peering down at her like he was trying to decide what his next move should be.

He was driving her crazy! Why didn't he touch her? What was he waiting for? Her body was beginning to involuntarily tremble, as if remembering the stroke of his fingers and the luscious feel of his kisses against her skin. She wanted to feel his hands and mouth on her again.

She wanted to feel all of him.

"I'm going to find out what your up to-" he told her in a low, husky whisper. Lois wanted to respond, but before she could his tongue darted out from his mouth and while re-wetting his lips, the tip barely grazed hers. She almost snapped.

_Kiss me!_ Her eyes shamelessly begged. _Touch me. Make me yo-_

"Right now." Before she could even blink he was across the room with her phone in his hands. Lois stood there cold and completely dumbfounded for a several long seconds, gaping at him dumbly. What the hell just happened?

Then logic finally sank in and she wanted to throw up. No. She wanted to chop Clark Kent up into little pieces-then she wanted to throw up.

He'd tricked her! The bastard! He'd- he'd practically conned her! How the hell could she be so idiotic? So gullible? He'd even lured into a false sense of security! It was the oldest trick in the book! Distract the mark and take what you want. His body was the diversion, and while she focused on- other things- he'd slipped his sticky fingers into her back pocket and went to town!

If her mother were still alive this would have killed her.

Lois wasn't just seething- she was frothing- she was going to throttle him- maim him. Kill. Him. The pick pocketing rat! The brunette had never experienced such a pure anger before. It was exhilarating. Empowering.

Her burning hazel eyes only saw two things. Red and Clark Kent.

"Give that back you bastard!" She flew at him in a vengeful rage. Clark tried to move out of the way, but his focus was on the phone and he was too slow.

The scorned woman slammed into him, screeching and flailing. She grabbed for the phone, hitting and clawing at whatever she could reach. "Give me my phone!"

Clark extended his arm so she couldn't reach and tried to make a run for it, however Lois wasn't about to let him get away, she moved with his body trying to knee him in the groin.

"What are you hiding?" Clark shouted above Lois's cursing, attempting to scroll through her video. If he could just have a few seconds-

"You want to know what I'm _not_ hiding?" She screeched, clamping onto his outstretched arm. She was going to get her phone back if she had to scale his bicep! "A kid!" She spat.

Clark tried to pry her off by putting his free arm between his body and Lois and pushing. The brunette made a strangled noise as she was forcefully extracted from her target. But that didn't put a damper on her plans. She came at him again, hair wild and eyes burning with desire- to castrate him.

Clark managed to side step her attack, this time and raced around the other side of the island, thinking that would give him the time he needed to play at least part of a video.

However, Lois had her own agenda and she wasn't letting her target get away that easily. She scrambled onto the kitchen counter and lunged for him, claws first, crying out so loud it would have put any warrior princess to shame.

Clark didn't even think. He just reacted. The phone fell from his hands and he caught Lois mid-air. "Are you out of your mind?" He yelled.

But Lois didn't seem to hear him; she was too busy still trying to tear his limbs off. She punched, smacked, scratched, bit, and kicked at his body- looking for some vulnerable spot, some sort of Achilles' heel to bring down goliath.

And Clark took the blows as best he could, hoping she'd tire herself out before she broke something. Hopefully, she'd only have some bruising on her hands tomorrow.

After a few minutes she finally stopped thrashing and glared at him, "How the hell are you still standing?" Her face was flushed, glistening with fatigue and-

"Are you crying?" The Sheriff asked and Lois cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're crying," he said and she shook her head.

"I don't cry," she answered definitively. To prove her point she wiped her hands across her cheeks and looked down at her fingers.

Tears.

"It's just sweat," she mumbled, but her breathing was becoming more ragged as a stinging moisture filled her eyes and blurred her vision.

"Don't cry," Clark whispered, soothingly. Guiltily. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He tugged her closer and smoothed his fingers across her face and down her neck, pressing his lips against her hair, then her temple, her cheek-

Lois instantly surrendered to his soothing caresses. She wasn't used to someone taking care of her. No one took care of her. She could and did take care of herself and everybody else she loved.

But he was being so- careful. Gentle. Like he really- the brunette's eyes sprang open like someone had doused her with ice water. She was officially pathetic. The bitterness swelling up in her chest gave her the strength she needed to push him away.

At Clark's startled expression she spat, "fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!"

"Lois-"

She put her hands up to stop him, "and just for the record you didn't make me cry! I don't cry!" Quickly bending down to retrieve her cell phone from the place it had landed when Clark dropped.

"Lo-"

"Forget it," She eyed the back door. Her legs were itching to fly out the back door, pull a Bo Duke on the hood of her damaged vehicle, and squeal out of this place like a bat outta hell. But she willed herself to stay.

Clark pursed his lips and tried unsuccessfully to catch her gaze. "I'm sorry. It was a stupid move. But I just couldn't stop myself," he admitted, starting to fix his disheveled appearance. Lois may not have done a lot of damage to his body. But his clothes were practically shredded. "You make me crazy-"

She snorted, as a wave of new fury washed over her. "So crazy that you resort to stealing?" She was more angry with herself than at him. Though a tiny part of her admired his sneakiness- a bigger part was still-

"It wasn't stealing," Clark amended. "I had probable cause to think that you had something incriminating on your cell phone. So I confiscated it."

"It's your fantasy," she replied, "you tell it any way you want. But stealing is stealing." She should know.

"I just wanted to verify your story. That's all."

"You mean catch me in a lie!" She accused. "Did it ever occur to you just to ask me if you could see my phone?"

"You would have said no."

Damn right she would have!

"That's not the point!" She growled.

Why was she acting so melodramatic? This emotional rollercoaster she and the Sheriff were on was ludicrous! She was letting him affect her too much. He got under her skin. He made her say and do things that didn't only put herself in danger- but her family too. She was too sloppy around him. Too out of control.

She'd always been the panicking type- but this was different. It wasn't the consternation he evoked from her that was a problem. It was the other emotions. The passion. The need. The yearning.

It wasn't fair, dammit!

She had accepted her fate a long time ago. She'd already mourned the life she could have had if her mother hadn't been _her _mother. If she'd grown up in a semi-normal environment where she hadn't had twenty different aliases and identities by the age of nine.

But Clark made her wish things could be different. She _wanted_ to be nothing more than a college student filming a documentary for a class. She _wanted_ to be able to tell The Sheriff her family history without feeling ashamed of it. She _wanted_ to know that the possibility of putting down some roots in this sleepy town could become a reality.

He made her want and that wasn't OK. Because wishing and wanting only led to mistakes. Mistakes she couldn't afford to make.

Lois had dealt with the suspicious types before. Men and women who didn't quite swallow all of the bullshit she fed them- at first. However, after a few convincing white lies and some contrived hard proof, she usually had them eating out of her hands. But not Clark- he somehow just knew she was a complete fake. A phony. She could have shown him hours of corn stalk footage and all he'd have to do is take one look at her face and know she was still full of it.

It was time to leave.

Tomorrow. She had to end it all- tomorrow. She'd make up some excuse to Lana- get the money and get out, like she should have done in the first place. Forget the mysterious west wing. Forget her investigation. It was a long shot and whom was she kidding, anyway? It was time to stop pretending to be something she wasn't. Lois Lane wasn't some ace reporter. Lois Lane was a con artist- a criminal.

She was her mother's daughter. She had to run.

"Lois?" Clark waved his hand in front of her face and she shook her head.

"What?"

"Where did you go?" he asked.

She smiled weakly, "Nowhere. I was just thinking how predictable it is."

"How predictable what is?" Clark coaxed.

"That I'm always the one who runs." She said, scurrying past him and out the back door.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Remember Comments/Reviews on an Author's story is like Hot chocolate with extra marshmallows on a cold rainy day! They just go together!

Thank you!


	11. Frayed At The Ends

**A/N: **As always you guys are made of awesome and probably shower in awesome sauce! Thank you for your kind words!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Frayed At The Ends**

Lois had meant to stick to her plan. She really had. She'd meant to march into Lana's office tell her "something had suddenly come up," get the money and get out. Except, today- of all days was the day that Tess Mercer had decided not to come to work.

So, in lue of proudly strutting into the office and stating her case- Lois had let her insatiable skepticism take the rational side of her brain hostage. And instead of exiting the office hundreds of thousands of dollars richer- Lana had left the room leaving her young consultant with a laptop and a pile of hard copy files.

That had been almost two hours ago. Lois had been shuffling through endless reports she was only vaguely familiar with. Production costs, Worker's comps, Insurance policies- words she'd never encountered before- Oh, why hadn't she taken that Latin course, like Chloe had urged her? But even with the odds literally stacked against her, Lois managed to jot down a few, suggestions for Ms. Lang to consider.

In her _professional_ opinion, the petite raven haired CEO was definitely walking on a thin line. Depending on what decisions were made and which way the market was headed, her company was on the verge of either making it and becoming the massive monopoly it used to be or sinking straight to the bottom of the bankruptcy pool like a cement block.

The economy right now wasn't the best nurturing environment for a growing corporation, like Isis. The fact that the company was still in its infancy didn't exactly bode well for its success. If Lana wanted to compete with big businesses like Queen Industries or Wayne Enterprises, she was going to have to step up her game. Playing defense was only going to get her slaughtered, at least that's how Lois saw it. And for some reason she had a distinct feeling Ms. Lang wouldn't exactly be opposed to the more aggressive business root Lois was urging her to take.

Lois was so absorbed in her work she barely registered the soft tap on the door, before it hastily opened.

Speak of the Devil and The Devil Shall appear- Lana entered the room, a cold smile adorning her lips. Her hair, as always slicked back in a professional bun and the only brightness Lois found on her was the flash of pale pink, sticking up from beneath her gray business jacket.

"Are you still in here?" Lois wasn't fooled by her faux concerned tone. She was obviously pleased with the work her newest associate was doing.

"I like to be thorough," The taller brunette answered.

"And I like that you like to be thorough," The former Luthor answered, rounding the desk to look over Lois's shoulder, skimming the papers on the desk.

"You've made some interesting comments," she spoke as if Lois wasn't in the room.

"Basically, it's go big or- don't go at all," Lois answered. She may not be the business tycoon Lana thought she was- but in her experience it was always a good idea to go with your gut. And even though, Lois's gut instinct may not be one hundred percent accurate all the time, it had gotten her out of some pretty sticky situations in the past.

"Why don't you take a break, Ms. Blodgett," Lana said, picking up a document and practically shoving Lois out of her chair. "I'd like to go over your progress."

_You mean see if I really know what I'm talking about or if I'm just some idiot woman who got lucky a couple of times_, Lois translated, but bit her tongue. She couldn't be too irritated. Lana had just given her a free pass to check out the West Wing of the house. Which Lois had accidentally discovered last night while putting away the Mansion's blueprints and security layouts, was the only part of the house that wasn't protected by cameras.

Even more peculiar was the fact that according to the _public_ record there wasn't technically supposed to be anything there at all except a wall. Lois had found that particular bit of information very- interesting. And interesting usually lead to shocking, dirty little secrets that no one wants splashed all over a newspaper headline!

How could she pass up a chance like this? If she'd been born a cat- she'd be dead by now. It was risky, but worth it. Maybe she could still write that story. Maybe it wasn't too late to try and change- to do something with her life that didn't give her heart burn and nausea. So, here was the new plan. Get incriminating evidence on Lana, get money, and _then_ get out! There, nice and simple.

Lois casually walked along the elaborate, never-ending corridors. Her features scrunched in confusion. She purposely made two wrong turns and backtracked. She opened a few doors and closed them, shaking her head as if telling whoever was watching the security footage, _nope. That's not the bathroom._

Unassumingly, she made her way through the house, inching toward her target inconspicuously. Trying to uphold her bewildered, front. Stopping to think every now and then, changing directions, until finally she was at the threshold of the dark, elongated entrance of the West Wing. It was a fairly narrow hallway, with a single door at the end and Lois wanted to snort at the cliché of it all. You'd think a woman with as much money as Lana Lang could afford to be a bit more creative with her top-secret rooms. Or perhaps, Ms. Lang simply was thinking more about convenience than creativity.

Shrugging her shoulders deliberately and biting her lip for the security footage, Lois strolled carefully toward the lone door and out of the camera's range. After a few moments, she returned to where the camera could see her- walked as though she was leaving to try another way then doubled back, gluing her body to the wall just below where the camera was at a nice blind spot to help her sneak back into the hall with no one being the wiser.

She and Chloe had spent hours mapping out Lana's security systems weeks ago. Making sure to find all the vulnerable spots. It seems Ms. Lang was almost overly prepared for an outside attack or intruder, but the systems inside her actual house, were quite primitive. Lana was confident that no one in her staff would even consider betraying her. At least, the woman had some sort of faith in people. Or perhaps she just used fear and intimidation to beat any thoughts betrayal out of her workers. Lois shuddered and pressed her body as close to the interior wall as possible as she edged her way back around the corner and into the enigmatic passageway.

As expected the door was locked. Unexpected however, was the lack of a keyhole, in fact there wasn't even a doorknob. Damn. How was she supposed to pick a non-existent lock? Biting her lip and examining the solid steel door, a small box to the right of the doorframe caught her attention and she suppressed a groan. A retinal scanner? Really?

That had not been in the plans she and Chloe had studied. Of course, this entire hall hadn't been there either!

Making rash decision, Lois pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed.

"Please tell me you're by a computer," Lois said as soon as Chloe greeted her.

"What?"

"I need a favor. I'm not even sure you can do it."

"Are you in trouble?" Chloe's worried voice asked.

"No. Well, at least not yet. Look, I need to know if you can hack into the Lana's security system-"

"Why? What are you up to, Lois?"

"Up too?" Lois repeated, a little too innocently. "I'm not up to anything- I just need to get access to something"

"What kind of something?" The blonde questioned.

"I don't know, yet!" Lois hissed.

"If you don't know then why do you need my help?"

"I know it's something big!" Lois fired back, "I just don't specifically know what the big thing is. Which is why I need you to hack into Lana's security system and override her- retinal scanners."

Chloe didn't speak for what seemed like hours.

"Chlo?" Lois ventured, gingerly.

"What are you doing?"

"…"

"Lois!"

"Do you remember the blueprints on the mansion we found, the ones that showed that weird little hallway on the west side of the house?

"Vaguely," Chloe dragged out the word, as if straining her memory.

"Well, I found it. And I'm almost sure that waiting behind that solid sheet of steel is the biggest story since Watergate!"

"I knew you taking that deal was a bad idea!" Her cousin's accusation made Lois flinch.

"Chloe-"

"You can never leave well enough alone, can you?"

"Can we argue about this later? I swear you can tear my head off when I get back, if one of Lana's minions hasn't already done it for you!"

"What happened to get the money and get out?" Apparently Chloe wasn't going to let this one go, like Lois had hoped.

"I got a little sidetracked," Lois replied sheepishly.

"You always get a _little sidetracked_! Remember Buffalo?"

"Hey! That was a legitimate lead! That guy had a Meth Lab in his basement!"

"And in Star City-"

"Did I put a gun to that vigilante's head and force him to steal from our mark, the same night we were supposed too?"

"No. But you didn't have to write that article! The _Green Arrow Bandit_, remember? I still can't believe you used your real name on the byline!"

"Hey," Lois defended. "The people had a right to know there was a crazy man running around in green leather, who was trigger happy with a crossbow!"

"He did the same thing we were going to do!" Chloe retorted.

"Yes," Lois said, "but at least we have the decency to steal from people the old fashioned way! I've never crashed through a window in a leather dominatrix outfit and plucked jewelry off a senator before!"

"No you haven't. But Lois don't you see the hypocrisy of all of this?"

"I've never murdered anyone and neither have you or Lucy." The damage the Lanes and Sullivan's did was strictly emotional. "What if the all the evidence the police needed to convict this black widow is behind this door!"

"Fine! I'll see what I can do. But sooner or later Lo, this has to stop! You're endangering the entire operation!"

"Less chatty, more type-y," Lois snapped.

"OK," Chloe's voice sounded in her ear a few minutes later. "I've managed to get into the main operating system- I can give you about five minutes, Lo."

"That's all I'll need," the older woman replied.

"The clock starts when the door opens. Be careful and don't get caught!"

"Yes, mom!" Lois hung up, annoyed.

A few moments later the door slid open and Lois ventured inside- not knowing what she'd find.

* * *

He should have known.

Clark had followed Lois's car, as she pulled out of his mother's driveway in wee hours of the morning. At the time, he didn't know exactly where she would take him, but the longer she drove the heavier his heart became. Until, she turned the dented vehicle into that familiar, twisting drive that lead straight to the Luthor mansion.

How could he be so stupid? Obviously,_ she'd_ be involved in this. Of course, they were working together! Lois was the bait, Lana was the one holding the reel and Clark was the stupid fish that kept nibbling at the hook! _Fool him once shame on her, fool him twice shame on him! _

He'd been standing outside, at a distance just watching and waiting for any activity for the last two hours. He'd used his super-hearing a couple of times, with no avail. A maid complaining in Spanish and someone was watching ESPN, but not a peep out of either brunette- until a few moments ago.

It was Lois. She had to be on the phone because he heard Chloe's voice to and he was sure the blonde was still trying to keep up appearances in town with Lucy. It was too bad he wasn't able to see anything. Damn Lana for installing lead lining! He took a few calming breaths and forced himself to focus on the two alleged cousin's voices. They weren't fighting- but he could tell both of their feathers were definitely ruffled.

_But at least we have the decency to steal from people the old fashioned way!_

Steal? What was she stealing and why? He wasn't exactly rolling in the dough; he barely made forty grand a year. Everything he owned could fit in duffle bag. Hell, even the studio apartment above the Talon was hardly big enough for him and Tilly-

For the second time that week Clark felt the cold, clammy grip of fear seize him by the windpipe and squeeze until the air evacuated his lungs leaving a burning sensation in his throat and stopping his heart for several beats.

_She knew_.

But how? He was always so careful and Lana never came into town anymore and the only stories floating around the rumor mill about him involved Lois-

Lois.

How could he be so- so obtuse! His intuition had told him the first time he'd seen Lois that she was nothing but trouble. Her sickeningly sweet smile and those big, doe eyes- God dammit! He should have listened to his first instinct!

_Lois don't you see the hypocrisy of all of this?_

The hypocrisy of what? Who the hell were these people? If only he'd caught the beginning of the conversation!

_Fine! I'll see what I can do. But sooner or later Lo, this has to stop! You're endangering the entire operation!_

And there it was. He was right- they were planning something. And Lois Leitz was going to tell him exactly what they were doing.

Right. Now.

* * *

Oh, my God.

That was the only phrase Lois could think of as she entered the room. The door wasn't hiding some big government experiment or even Lex Luthor's remains- it was just a room. A room filled with at least a dozen computer monitor with millions of faces flashing across the screens.

No Matches Found.

The words were reiterated over and over again. Lois bit her lip. This was it? This was the big secret? Lana wasn't hiding an underground human trafficking operation or illegally experimenting with cloning- she was looking for someone- almost obsessively.

But before Lois could even begin to contemplate who- a familiar voice reached her ears.

"How in the hell did that door get open?"

Shit. Tess was back. Lois did a quick scan of the room looking for any decent sized space she could hide in. She spotted a small closet in the far back corner and nearly did a happy dance. Hallelujah!

She had to literally squeeze inside the cramped space and door still barely shut all the way. Lois maneuvered her body as far back as she could, trying to situate the clothes so that if Tess or one of her thugs opened the door they wouldn't find her unless they dug her out of the elaborate shield of cotton she was working on building.

She just needed a few items to complete her camouflage. Lois blindly reached out and grabbed what felt like a jacket and pulled- but it would budge. She tugged harder, but the stubborn garment felt like it was stuck on something.

"There's no one here, ma'am." A deep voice spoke. Lois gulped. He sounded like the type that wasn't opposed to hitting a woman.

"She's here. I know she's here. Keep looking," Great. This just keeps getting better. Tess knew it was her! Damn red heads are always nothing but trouble! Chloe was right. What was she doing? Why couldn't she just keep herself in check? Oh, no. Not Lois Lane! She couldn't help herself- she just never could let anything go. Like a pit bull on a pant leg!

An intense bout of panic washed over her body and Lois became more and more anxious by the nanosecond. She jerked at the piece fabric sharply. Why wouldn't it move! They were going to find her and it was this stupid jacket's fault! Lois tried one last time, yanking violently on the clothing, until finally she was so perturbed she reached up to the collar of the damn thing to try and pry it loose- but instead of a cold, metal hanger her fingertips grazed warmth and skin.

Holy. Shit.

A hand fastened over her mouth before she could scream and an arm snaked around her waist pulling her back against a man's chest.

"It's OK. It's me."

Clark? How in God's name had he gotten in here? Lois relaxed against his body and he unclamped his hand from her mouth, but still held her by the middle.

She craned her neck to look at him and whispered, "What are you doing here?" The sheriff's answer was to put a finger to his lips and Lois nodded. Right. Not the time. She could interrogate him after they got out of this mess- hopefully unscathed.

"Turn around and put your arms around my neck," Clark breathed into her ear. She obeyed his weird command, praying he wasn't using this close encounter to cop a feel. She was definitely_ not_ in the mood!

He held her flush against him, "Hold on tight."

She wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but it was a sensation like she'd never felt before. It was like being in a F-16 the G-forces creating tension and weighing down your body. Even if she could let of him, Lois was pretty sure she would've stayed completely stuck against Clark Kent's body. There was an intense wind howling against her back and blowing her hair- then just as suddenly as it started it stopped.

"You can let go now," the sheriff's voice was gruff and Lois detached herself from him and stepped back, taking in her surroundings. The barn? How on earth-

"What in the hell was that?" Lois demanded. "How did we get here?"

"Don't even try to act surprised," Clark scoffed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can cut the act, Lois- is that even your real name?"

"Are you insane?"

"I'm serious, stop. The jig is up. You've been found out. The cat is out of the bag! I followed you this morning. I know your working with Lana."

Lois shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. And once again, how in hell did we get here?"

"I know everything! I'm not stupid. I don't care what she told you. And you are going to give some answers!" He was pacing back and forth in front of her like a wild man.

"Answers?" Lois could feel a migraine coming on. Was she dreaming? One moment they were trapped in closet at the Luthor Mansion- former Luthor Mansion and now they were fighting in the middle of the Kent's barn!

"How long have you been working for her?"

"Couple of days," Lois replied, distractedly. If he didn't get a grip soon she was going to grip something for him!

"Don't lie to me!" He snared and Lois jumped not because she was frightened, but because she didn't realize he was capable of such- viciousness. "For once, tell the truth, Lois! What kind of game is she trying to play now?" He was absolutely mad! "Why did she send you?"

"No one sent me!" Lois cried, "and I don't think you're the one who should asking the questions there, Turbo!"

Clark ignored her. "What does she want? Why is she trying to distract me?"

"Distract you?" Lois repeated. She needed to sit down. But Clark wasn't letting her go. He grabbed her elbow and flung her around. encroaching on her personal space he grabbed her shoulders.

"Who are you?" He demanded, shaking her a little as he spoke.

Lois returned his steely gaze, "_What_ are you?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, I like comments. I like comments they make me a happy author! Please and Thank you!


	12. Unraveling

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your reviews! If I could I'd buy all of you a beer- or if your not of age- well, I'd still let you have a sip of mine! LOL

**Chapter Twelve**

**Unraveling **

"_What are you?"_

Clark didn't move and neither did she. They were both frozen in a moment of time. Her large, doe eyes drilled into his, stubbornness and hurt and bemusement and desire, reflecting in their hazel depths.

And it seemed that they had both come to the same conclusion- they'd both been caught. Clark realized, he had made an error in judgment and she-

"I'm a con woman," her voice was soft and tremulous. "We're all con women. Chloe, Lucy- every one in my family is. And we don't work for Lana- at least not in the way you think. We're here to relieve her of a large amount of money so Lucy can pay off the debts she owes to a group of nasty loan sharks."

Clark soaked up her words like a sponge. She was a crook, she'd been playing him for almost five days straight- and he never wanted her more.

"And my name isn't Lois Leitz," she continued, "It's Lois. Lois Lane."

Clark dropped his hands from her shoulders and she bit her lip. "So now you know." The conniving brunette stuck her wrists out on front of her, "OK. You can take me to jail now. Just leave Chloe and Lucy alone. I'm the head of this dysfunctional family and I take full responsibility for-"

"If those are for handcuffs," Clark eyed her wrists with interest. "I'll happily oblige you, if you can wait about five seconds while I run out and get them from my truck. But jail is not where I'll be taking you."

"But you're the sheriff and I'm a wanted criminal." Lois replied, crinkling her face, "This is basic cops and robbers, etiquette!"

"Get over here," Clark smiled, grabbing her wrists and tugging her closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. "First of all, even though you're very wanted," His eyes went stormy and Lois lost her breath, "the last place I want a woman like you is behind bars. With that wet dream of a mouth and silver tongue you'd have the masses organized in mere hours. We'd have a revolt on our hands by the end of the week! No you're too dangerous to put in with the general population. It's better if I just keep a very close eye one you. Besides there's no warrant out for your arrest and no official complaints have been filed, either."

"You don't know that," Lois accused. "You just learned my real name! Plus, I just confessed thirty seconds ago!"

"Have you actually stolen the money?" Clark asked.

Lois shook her head, "no but there's still got to be at least a charge of conspiracy or intent or something, right?"

Clark waved his hand, "Semantics, besides, if I tried to arrest you, you'd tell everybody about my secret."

Lois snorted, "No one would believe me. And since you brought it up, let me guess you're some sort android? A rogue science experiment that escaped from some underground government lab? This isn't some sort of weird_ Terminator_ thing is it?"

The sheriff shook his head, "I know someone who would believe you. And no I'm not an android- I'm all flesh and bone like you- and I wasn't a weird test tube baby either. Although I'm not exactly your average Joe," he winked.

And Lois pressed against him and said, "I knew that the first time I saw you."

Clark found the edges of her shirt and slipped underneath so he could feel the heat of her skin. "I'm an alien." He said it as though it was something people said all the time. "Except instead of just crossing the border I crossed the entire atmosphere."

"Oh," Lois didn't seem to have an intelligent response to that. If she hadn't experienced his, peculiar talent first hand she would have laughed in his face. "So, this is really your appearance? You're not going to peel off your skin or anything, right?"

"Nope, this is me," he assured her, "no tentacles or extra heads."

"Good." She gasped when his hands went higher.

"So you see, now you know my dirty little secret too," he said and Lois unhooked her arms so she could work on unbuttoning his shirt.

"But I'm still a felon, " Lois mumbled, fumbling with his buttons, "What is wrong with this stupid shirt?"

"Do you have a record?" He asked, gently pushing her hands away and pulled the piece of clothing over his head. She shook her head and he said, "That's what I thought and I don't arrest women I want."

"You may want me, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Lois warned, her fingers trailing up the defined contours of his arms and shoulders. "Besides, I'm still a liar."

"You were scared and you wanted to protect your family," Clark said, his eyes darkened and she shivered. "I can understand that better than anyone."

"OK. So we've had this happy sharing hour. But you still don't really know me and I definitely don't know you," she whispered, grinning up at him as he pulled her shirt down her arms.

"Fine," Clark said, roaming his palms over her still covered breasts, smirking like a Cheshire cat, "then let's get to know each other better."

Lois couldn't help but laugh. "As long as I get total immunity. This barn is like Vegas and whatever I say here cannot and will not be used against me in a court of law, you got that officer?"

"Tell me you've got the Hope Diamond stashed under your bed and I'll fuck your brains out," Clark replied, as her little nefarious lying hand explored his abdomen warming his blood.

"The Hope Diamond isn't under my bed," Lois said and his face dropped.

"Oh."

Then her smile widened in that way that always gave her away. "It's behind the Vodka."

"Huh?" Clark perked up instantly, unsure if he'd heard her correctly.

"It's hard to see because it's the same color as the vodka and you have to move some things around, and of course it's dark in that cupboard, but-" she ran her tongue across her lips and he growled hungrily. "It's there. Kiss me."

Clark didn't have to be asked twice. Their lips came together in a heated, frenzy- nipping and biting and sucking. Clark groaned when their tongues touched.

"I'm free!" Lois said against his open mouth, while he playfully bit at her. "_Really_ free! I feel wonderful! This is better than cold lake water!"

"Good," Clark said, driving her backwards until her knees hit the side of the futon and they fell into it. "Hm. This is familiar."

Lois giggled. "I can tell you anything. _Anything!_"

Every cell in his body screamed, _take her_, but he didn't. He had to make sure she really wanted this.

"Then spill," he purred against her neck. God, her pulse was going about a mile a minute and it was driving him nuts. He wanted her to open up to him in more ways than one.

"Most kids went to summer camp so they could get out of their parents hair and socialize- I went to summer camp because my mother thought I needed to work on my pick pocketing skills. I have this panicking problem, if you didn't notice."

"I noticed," Clark said, removing her bra. He'd been dying to get acquainted with her perfect breasts for days! "Keep talking."

"I did my first solo con when I was twelve. He was thirteen and I convinced him to steal a hundred and fifty dollars out of his Dad's safe so I could pay for my non-existent cat "Marigold's" open heart surgery."

"At twelve?" Clark asked, before lowering his head and taking one breast in his mouth.

Lois arched against him and whined, "I was an early developer. Your turn."

He stripped off his jeans, "my planet was destroyed. I was only a baby when my parents sent me here. They died in the explosion."

"What was it called?" Lois asked, momentarily blinded by seeing him in all of his naked glory. God, he had to be from another planet! He was too damn perfect!

"Krypton," he said breathlessly. Hoisting her skirt so it bunched at her waist. He had to be telling the truth. You couldn't make up a name like that!

"You're pretty kinky for an extraterrestrial." She cooed and he grinned wickedly.

"You have no idea. Tell me more."

"I got caught playing five card stud in Sunday school," she bit out. He was on top of her again, kissing her neck and biting her shoulders and groping her breasts.

"God, you're beautiful, " he said into her skin, "and so hot for me."

"Yes!" she agreed, wiggling against him. The friction was so addicting. And he felt so good. So right. And for once her brain shut up and she could enjoy everything he was doing and it didn't matter if she screamed out her deepest, secrets when he made her come- he already knew what they were!

She was soaring and for the first time everything seemed bright and clear. And God she wanted him so much. Needed him so much.

"What happened then?" Clark's scratchy voice was in her ear.

"When the teacher caught me I told her I was doing it for God and she gave me a gold star." Lois finished, rising up so she could nibble on his shoulder. Her hands traced down his back-

Clark made a noise of approval, "I can see through most anything," he said, "when I was in high school I accidentally saw straight into the girls locker room."

Lois laughed. "Accidentally?"

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it," he said, kissing her hard on the mouth.

"More," she demanded, still dazed because he kissed her and he because he was so obviously naked on top of her.

"My whole rap sheet?" He asked and She nodded, relishing in the bite of his hands on her hips and the way the delicious heat of him felt pressed against her chest.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Lois teased and he took her mouth again bruising his lips against hers and licking into her until she moaned.

"Deal." He said, when he came up for air and she smiled. "Let's see," he was having trouble thinking. She was hotter than he remembered, rounder- more goddess-like. "Super speed, x-ray vision," he mumbled to himself and Lois kissed his around his jaw line and ground her hips into his. He wanted to be inside of her as soon as possible. But she wanted a list of his powers first so-

"Super hearing, super strength, super breathe, heat vision-," he gasped when Lois found him hard against her thigh and stroked him until he grabbed her hot little hand. "Stop that. Or this will be over before I get to the end of my list!"

"The list is that long?" He slid his hand down between her thighs making her inhale sharply.

"No your hand is that hot!" He pushed her panties aside and stuck a finger inside of her and she cried out, moving her hips against his hand. "I remember this, I've been here before."

"Clark!"

"Now where was I?" He pretended to contemplate the question and drove another digit inside of her making her whimper. "Oh, yes-"

"Forget it!" Lois suddenly burst out. "Just forget it. Fuck me."

"No. No." Clark tisked, "You deserve the truth." He started moving his fingers and Lois's eyes rolled back in her head. He was way too good at that.

"I'm also virtually indestructible," he leaned in close to her. "Top that."

"I don't think I can," she admitted. _Yes. Right there. Don't stop!_ "But, Oh. God. I wasn't lying when I said my whole family was bent."

"Decades?" Clark guessed.

"Centuries." She moaned.

"My great-grandma sold a fake Van Gough to-" Clark hit the right spot and she screamed.

"Did I hurt you?" He stopped, his face blanched.

"God no!" Lois grabbed at his hand. "Do that again!"

He smiled. "First tell me about great-grandma."

"Mmm, first you tell me not to think and just relax and enjoy it, now when I'm nothing but putty in your hands you want to have story time!"

"I'm a complicated man, Lois. Now what did dear old Granny do exactly?" He started petting her again and she melted.

"She sold a fake Van Gough to- _Mussolini_."

"Impressive." Clark dipped his head and took her nipple in his mouth.

"You don't understand," Lois panted. "It was a horrible fake. Anyone could've seen that it wasn't authentic. It was that bad."

Clark lifted his head. "Did she look like you?" His fingers went back to driving her crazy from the inside.

"Yes!" she hissed out_. Yes. Yes. Yes._

"Was she naked when she was selling it to him?" He kissed the top of her breast, raking his teach along the peak.

"Yes." _Oh!_

"_I'd have bought it too."_ He said, taking his fingers out of her again long enough just to rip her panties off.

He rolled between her legs and rocked into her. Solid and hot and hard and she moaned loudly because he felt so good. Better than she ever imagined. And he thrust into her and she bucked against him keeping a steady rhythm.

She could feel the pressure building inside of her. "My family has been conning people for four centuries!" She said, "We've been wrong forever! _Don't stop. That feels so good!"_

"You're perfect," he said. "You feel perfect, so tight and wet and hot. You may be twisted-"

"Like a pretzel," she groaned.

"But you're perfect."

"My Mother was one of the greatest deceivers since Esther Reed!" _Harder. More._ "Chloe's dad was a computer hacker- _Oh!"_

It was like he could read her mind. He knew exactly what she wanted when she wanted it. He pounded into her harder- increasing his speed and making her mindless.

"Well, at least your family wasn't trying to train you to take over the world," Clark topped.

She wanted to ask how he could talk to his family if they were dead, but he touched the right spot inside of her and her brain went fuzzy.

Lois grabbed reached down and grabbed his ass, sinking her nails into his cushy flesh- _closer_. She wanted him all the way inside her. No distance between them. She wanted him to give her everything he had and take all she was offering and more.

"Clark," she whispered breathlessly.

"Lois?" He gulped. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was drunk with passion. Her eyes were half lidded and black with desire and her lips were swollen and open. Her voice low and throaty and raw-

"Show me the stars again."

And he did. The spasms started and she tightened around him as explosions and fireworks danced before her eyes and prickles of pure pleasure crackled and popped along her skin and deep down to her bones. She was clenching him so hard- she never wanted him to leave her. She didn't want to leave him. And her nails dug deeper into his backside and suddenly everything was bright and wonderful and she collapsed against the used the mattress. Sated and exhausted and happy.

When she could think again, she felt him shaking against her. He held on to her for dear life and she didn't care. All she cared about was having him again.

"Christ." Clark said into her hair and Lois moved so her arms were around his neck.

"I want to do that again."

"Definitely," he looked into her tired eyes. "But first you need to sleep."

"I don't sleep," she yawned. "I'm a chronic insomniac."

"Try." He kissed her forehead. "I won't leave."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now sleep."

"OK."

It was the most gorgeous sleep of her life. No tossing or turning. No fears or guilt. Just Clark Kent's warmth surrounding her and making her feel safe and wanted- for the first time in her life Lois Lane was home.

When she woke up, he wasn't there. And she panicked momentarily until she spotted him leaning against the window frame looking out at the farmland. He was wearing his jeans and Lois wrapped the sheet around her body and joined him.

She hugged his waist and he put his arm over shoulder and squeezed her close.

"We should talk," he said.

"Yes."

"There's a lot you don't know, Lois."

"Right back at you, stud."

Clark looked down at her, "wanna go first?" he asked hopefully and she shook her head.

Figures. "All right, shoot."

"Clark I thought you said your planet was destroyed?"

"It was."

"So, how are you communicating with your family? By séance?"

"Artificial Intelligence," Clark semi-explained. "I'll show you, later."

"How much later?"

"Not long. But first, I need to tell you why I kind of freaked out when I thought you were working with Lana."

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping we'd cover that," Lois admitted. The truth was she was a little afraid of the answer.

"Lois," Clark began, not looking at her, "Lana Lang was my first love- well I thought I was in love with who I thought she was. I thought I knew her- I thought she loved me to-" he broke off.

"What happened?" Lois prompted, rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I made a stupid impulsive choice. I wanted to be normal. I thought if I didn't have my abilities- if I could just be like everyone else, I could be with her forever. So I asked Jor-El to take them away. And he did."

"Jor-who?"

"That's my birth father's name."

"Got it." But she obviously didn't.

"And we- uh- got together. And I thought this is it. This is what I've always wanted."

"But it didn't work out that way, did it?" Lois concluded.

"No," Clark shook his head. "It may have been what I wanted at the time. But it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted bigger and better things and she knew just how to play me- use me to get to them," he finished.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Did I forget to mention that Lex Luthor and I used to be best friends?"

"What?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He wasn't always-"

"Evil?" Lois finished.

"There was some good in him at one time," Clark said, wistfully. "Anyway, when Lana wasn't satisfied with the life I could provide for her. She didn't want a simple life in Smallville. And when Lex dangled his money and power in front of her face she jumped at the chance."

"Clark- that's terrible."

"And that's not the worst part," he said. And Lois felt another bout of heartburn coming on. She was pretty sure she knew where this was going.

"Tilly?" She asked quietly and Clark confirmed her fears with a slight nod.

"She told me the baby was mine about three months into the pregnancy and then she told me she was marrying Lex. She knew I'd never be able to prove it."

"Because you'd have to get a blood test to prove you were the father and if that happened-"

"Exactly." Clark finished, "By that time, I'd learned my lesson and Jor-el gave me back my abilities. I couldn't do that to my child. As bad as it was for her to be raised by Lana and Lex it would be ten times worse if they knew she was part alien."

"Lana doesn't know?" The surprised the brunette, "I thought-"

"She has her suspicions, but nothing concrete. Just Lex's crazy theories, although she probably would've found out eventually if things had been different, you can't really ignore the fact that your child can lift the couch in the living with one hand by the age of three."

"But how did you end up with Tilly?" Lois questioned.

Clark sighed. "When Lex disappeared. Lana was obviously the prime suspect. Their marital problems weren't exactly a secret. So when it came time for the baby to come, Lana struck a deal with me."

"What kind of deal?" Lois asked.

"Not the kind you're thinking," Clark assured her. "I got Tilly and Lana got sympathy points."

A light bulb went on in Lois's head. "The paper's said she'd had a still born. There was no way a jury was going to convict a widow who'd not only just lost her husband, but their child as well."

"Exactly," Clark, retorted. "They fed the media their sob story. And I came home early from Kansas State with a sad story of my own, about how I fell in love with a girl I'd met at school, got her pregnant and was about to marry her when she decided to run off and leave me a single father."

"So you got sympathy points, too." Lois said.

"Yep."

"But why stay here in Smallville?" Lois asked, "Isn't it dangerous? Painful?"

Clark shrugged. "Not really. Lana doesn't come to town and once I got a glimpse of her true colors it kind of cured me of my puppy love. And I wouldn't trade Tilly for anything in this world. Besides, I can monitor Smallville a lot better than a big city like Metropolis."

"Monitor?"

"Yeah, I know everything that goes on in this town. It's easier to keep a couple thousand residents under surveillance than hundreds of thousands- or even millions."

"Why do you need to keep them under surveillance?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Clark observed.

"You'll get your chance," Lois told him. "Now quit stalling."

Clark turned to her and sat on the edge of the windowsill. The sun was high in the sky and the way it hit her illuminated her skin and hair. She looked like an angel. His angel.

He reached for her and she jumped back. "Oh, no you don't. Talking now- sex later." He pouted, but she wouldn't be persuaded.

"You win," he conceded and by the look on her face Clark could tell she was used to hearing that.

"I need to keep an eye out for Lex."

"Lex Luthor is dead," Lois said and Clark shook his head.

"Until they find a body- it's safer to assume he's still out there."

"Paranoid much?" Lois crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't know him like I did," Clark said, no anger in his voice. He knew how he sounded and the way Lois was looking at him was the same way his mother looked at him when he'd told her his reasons.

"Enough about me," Clark diverted, before Lois could ask another question. He grabbed her and pulled her close. "I wanna hear about you now."

Lois let herself get tugged into his lap. "All right, start the interrogation."

"I will. Just stop looking like death warmed over."

Lois attempted a smiled.

"We'll work on that later," Clark said. "Now why exactly do you need to steal from Lana?"

"I told you," Lois repeated, "my sister has a gambling problem. And usually when something like this happens we just skip town and mark it off our list of places not to revisit."

"Why didn't that work this time?" Clark inquired.

Lois sighed. "Because this time Lucy got in over her head. These guys don't mess around. They have their thumbs in every pie in Metropolis. Chloe tried three different times to get us out- but it was no use. This guy has thugs everywhere."

"What guy?" Clark asked.

"Marcus Becker," Lois confided. "The only reason we got as far as Smallville is because he's lo-jacking our phones and our car and most of Chloe's equipment."

"When do you need the money?"

"A few weeks," Lois said. "I managed to get us a least a little time. It wasn't much, but if I can close the deal with Lana before next week-"

"Lois, you know I can't let you do that," Clark interrupted.

"Hey!" The naked brunette steamed, "I thought you weren't going to turn me in!"

"I'm not!" Clark quickly put in, "I won't. It's just we'll have to find another way for you to pay off the loan. How much do you owe anyway?"

Lois told him the number and his jaw hit the floor, "that's not an amount of money that's a phone number!"

"I know," Lois replied, grimly. "I just thought that since Lana ended up stealing the money in the first place-"

"That it didn't matter if you took it," Clark finished.

"I warned you about me," she said, unable to look him in the eyes. She didn't need to see the disappointment in them.

"Hey," Clark lifted her chin with his fingers. "We'll figure this out." He promised and Lois didn't believe him but she let herself sag into his comforting embrace, anyway. God, she was going to end up losing him- she knew she was. But she'd enjoy the time they had, for now.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain to Lana why I suddenly disappeared during my lunch break," she just now thought about that.

"You're going back?" She felt more than heard him.

"Yes." Lois said. "I may not be taking her money anymore, but I'm at least going to get my damn story!"

"What story?"

"Didn't you see the room?" Lois said. "She's looking for someone."

"Lois, do you know how many pending Lawsuits Lana still has going on?"

"Eighty-six."

He gave her an unamused look, "that was a rhetorical question."

"Sorry," she replied, unapologetically.

"What I mean is, do you know how many people have been trying to bring her down for the past seven years?"

"Yes, but those people were never in my situation." Lois countered, "I basically have an all access pass to everything Lang. She trusts me, Clark. She doesn't have any idea who I am. She thinks I'm this young business genius."

"She's dangerous, Lois." Clark was speaking from experience. Lois had to bite her tongue. She wanted to say that there was no possible way Lana could hurt her like she hurt him- the woman was attractive and all, but she wasn't Lois's type.

Clark stretched and Lois took full advantage of gawking at the view. Now, he was definitely her type.

"I'm very careful," she said and he started to laugh.

"Did you forget I had to save your fine ass, today?"

Lois glared at him, "did you forget that I had a brilliant plan while I was cornered in that closet. I would have been perfectly fine without you."

"Ah, yes. The old Clothing cocoon." Clark replied, dryly. "Fools 'em every time."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

And she did. The rest of their conversation could wait until later. Just for right now she wished reality away and fell into Clark Kent's arms- free and happy.

**TBC**

*******  
**A/N: **You know you want to press that 'review' button. Give in.


End file.
